Monotonía del corazón
by IleyBriseo
Summary: Vivimos en mundos diferentes, mundos donde tu felicidad es mi odio y donde tu odio es mi felicidad. Dos grupos de Mercenarios, totalmente diferentes, pero con una meta por igual...Destruir a su enemigo. Yo, Erza Scarlet formo parte de uno y donde él, Jellal forma parte de otro, ¿Puede existir algo más que el odio entre grupos? Historia JERZA (principal) Nalu, Gruvia y MavisxZeref
1. PROLOGO

**Hola chicos :D Ya se, todavía no termino la otra historia pero, realmente quería subir una nueva, con una nueva e igual emocionantes ideas que tengo. Espero y que les haya gustado el prologo y pronto subiré el primer capitulo, dependiendo de los comentarios que vea c: Bueno, sin más los dejo, por favor seguirme en mi otra historia "Escarlata" que realmente se viene muy, muy interesante muajaja**

PROLOGO.

_Ignorancia…solamente de eso se vive. Nos limitamos porque tenemos miedo de morir, porque tenemos miedo de perder lo que formamos, por la simple ignorancia que nos gobierna a todos en la vida que nos toca vivir. Nos toca sufrir, gozar y posiblemente una combinación sin fin que no se llega a una conclusión de que es realmente lo que hacemos en la actual vida. Tener algo momentáneamente sirve para no acostumbrarse y aprender a vivir nuevamente con algo momentáneo, llevando una cadena de pérdidas y ganancias. _

Me paro con dificultad, viendo como mi hermana me mira con sumo dolor, siendo atravesada por un grupo de ladrones, de los cuales ella me defendió débilmente. Mi llanto era incontenible, incluso, podría llorar posiblemente toda la noche y ¿una niña de siete años tiene que presenciar esto? Es cruel, es muy cruel, ver que a tu hermana menor la atraviesen, por proteger a su heroína.

-Ella lloraba como la débil que es, esperando a su caballero de cabello azul.-Se burló un hombre, pateando con desprecio el cuerpo de mi pequeña hermana.

-No…no tenías que ser tan cruel.-Me arrodille, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran.-Ella solo quería ver al caballero de cabello azul y ahora que papá murió nunca más podrá conocerlo.

-¿De qué hablas niña tonta?

-Ella dijo que lo conoció en la pradera donde el crepúsculo llegaba. ¿Ella quería ver el rojo escarlata?

-Mátala, es obvio que le afecto demasiado el ver a sus padres y hermana morir.-Hablo el hombre de cabello plateado, mirándome con ¿lastima?

-Todos los días hablaba de él, incluso hoy lo íbamos a conocer, él me quería conocer pero, ahora no podré verlo, porque ella ya no está y él me odiara por no protegerla, ¿yo me odio por no proteger a mis padres? No lo creo, ellos si me han de odiar. Si tan solo no hubiéramos salido ustedes no los hubieran matado, ¿verdad?

-Sin duda se volvió loca.

-¡¿Verdad?!-Me pare con coraje, exigiendo que me respondieran.

-¿Qué crees que haces, mocosa?-Pregunto uno de los hombres, retrocediendo un poco.

-Ustedes no son buenos, yo no soy buena, realmente nadie en este mundo es bueno, por eso, a nadie le afectara que ustedes realmente mueran en este lugar.-Una sonrisa malvada adorno mi rostro, dejando que mi corto cabello escarlata comenzara a flotar.

-¡Tiene magia!-Exclamo uno de los hombres, totalmente sorprendido.

Sin esperar a que ellos me atacaran, a mi alrededor las armas que se encontraban comenzaron a elevarse, con el extraño poder de la telequinesis que poseía al parecer.

-Ustedes usan la magia para mal y eso no es bueno, la magia es para proteger a los que amas y yo amaba mucho a mi hermanita, ¿eso es contradictorio? Después de todo, no pude protegerla y el caballero de cabello azul, me ha de odiar realmente.-Una espada salió directo al corazón de un hombre, matándolo de inmediato, mientras que el otro me veía con miedo.-Perdone señor, pero no puedo dejar que usted se burle del dolor ajeno, porque usted no sabe lo mucho que duele pero, le prometo que no dolerá.

-Por favor, no me mates, solo cumplíamos órdenes del jefe.-Me rogo uno, totalmente indefenso, solamente protegiéndose con una espada.

Mi magia rápidamente tomo su espada, atrayéndola hacía mí y apuntándola directamente hacia él.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?-Mi voz era realmente vacía, que cualquiera dudaría que fuera de una niña de tan solo siete años de edad.

-Es un…

De repente, el cuerpo del hombre cayó frente a mí. Lo mire con indiferencia pero, después poco a poco comencé a sentir un poco de pena, al ver que su rostro antes de morir era de completo sufrimiento. Mire hacia la persona que lo había atacado y me encontré con un hombre de cabello blanco y realmente largo, alto, de edad realmente avanzada y ojos de color grises, totalmente carente de emociones.

-Es realmente extraño ver que una niña de solamente siete años pueda manejar magia, y realmente una que puede ser muy poderosa.-Su voz carente de emoción hizo que me atemorizara realmente.-Tu hermana está muerta al igual que tus padres, ¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante?

-Mi vida no se puede detener aquí.-Respondí, de manera totalmente monótona.-No puedo dejar que esto detenga mi vida, porque eso me haría realmente débil y yo odio la debilidad.-Caí de rodillas, dejando que mis lágrimas salieran y mis manos sangrarán.

-Tus actos dicen otra cosa.

-Lose.

-Ven conmigo, yo te daré un hogar, amigos, ropa, pero a cambio tú me tienes que dar tu fuerza de voluntad, que realmente es lo único que necesito de ti.-Me propuso, mirándome de manera totalmente seria y fría.-Si te niegas, simplemente te matare aquí mismo y todo tu discurso habrá sido en vano.

-No tengo lugar a donde ir, incluso puedo decir que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, por lo que realmente le agradezco su oferta.-Hable, aun sollozando sonoramente.-¿Qué tengo que hacer realmente?

-Te unirás a nuestra organización, trabajaras para mí, en cambio, yo te daré comodidades, pero, tú me entregaras por completo tu lealtad y tu meta será, destruir a "Crime Sorciere"-Me levanto, cargándome totalmente.

-Yo acepto, mi señor…

-Dime Hades, no necesitas llamarme de manera especial.-Comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás los cuerpos de mi hermana y de mis padres.-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Erza, Erza Scarlet, señor Hades.

-Bien, eso es suficiente.

_Tal vez la maldad realmente no sea todo lo que gobierna, después de todo, esa maldad me dio un hogar y tal vez un motivo para vivir, por lo que algún día conoceré esa bondad que tanto se esconde de mi._

**Bien ¿Qué les parece la idea? :D Les gusta, les disgusta? Esto solo es el prologo, les prometo que cuando suba el primer capitulo, dependiendo de sus comentarios, subiré cosas muy emocionantes y sin duda, esta historia será todo un PUM! Totalmente diferente a mi otra historia :3 espero que la idea les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.**

**Para seguirme de manera más directa, ir a mi pagina de Facebook: Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**En esa pagina encontraran todo tipo de noticias respecto a todos mis fics, (que por ahora solo son dos Xd ) Gracias, los amo bye bye.**


	2. La prioridad de Grimoire Heart

**Hola chicos :D Bueno como prometi ya traje el primer capitulo de Monotonía del Corazón. Se que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero desde un principio les dije que este fic tardaría mucho más en subir porque ahorita mi prioridad Escarlata n_n pero les prometo que igual me esforzare demasiado por este fic y porque les encante nuevamente la idea. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews/Comentario en el prologo. Realmente me dio mucho animo el ver que la idea se les hacia interesante así que sin más me puse a escribir. w Espero que esta historia se les haga igual de interesante que Escarlata y que igual me dejen sus bellos comentarios/reviews. **

**:D para más información, dar like a mi pagina de Facebook que es "Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo" allí encontraran todo tipo de noticias sobre mis dos fics y cualquier cosa que tenga que anunciarles.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo y decirme que tal por favor :D **

La prioridad de Grimoire Heart.

Levanto un poco mi flequillo, dejando de comer y analizando al joven de cabello rosa que se encontraba en frente de mí. Por su edad y mueca totalmente disgustada, supongo que mi presencia no le agrada mucho o posiblemente la de todo el lugar.

Todos sabíamos a la perfección que la prioridad del humano, era la prioridad de Grimoire Heart, por lo que no se podía quejar realmente del lugar y mucho menos, porque realmente si el ahora mismo se encontraba en frente de mí, era obvio que el había escogido unirse a nuestro grupo de mercenarios.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo integrante.-Hablo el maestro, mostrando al niño de cabello rosa, que lo miraba fulminante.-Se llama Natsu Dragneel, por lo que ahora deben de tratarlo como a uno de los nuestros.

-¡Sí que es un niño adorable!-Dijo Mirajane, tomando sus mejilla con sus manos.-Realmente es tierno este pequeño, dudo que llegue a ser un gran asesino y nos ayude realmente a nuestro propósito.

-Asesinar sin un propósito no es nuestro estilo, Mirajane.-Hable calmadamente, tomando un poco de mi avena.-No le metas ideas equivocadas.

-Siempre tan amargada, querida Erza.-Bufo molesta, para después sonreírme con sorna.-Realmente te costara trabajo seguirme el paso, por eso quieres mostrarle a Natsu que los débiles no sobresalen.

-¡Silencio las dos!-Hablo el maestro, mirándonos fijamente.

Ambas asentimos, sabíamos que realmente no debíamos hacer enojar al maestro y sobretodo, seguir todas sus órdenes si queríamos seguir teniendo preferencias o tan siquiera buenos tratos. Realmente era algo duro, pero todos nos llevábamos muy bien cuando él no se encontraba, y no porque no fuera una buena persona, realmente porque era muy duro y su manera de ver divertido algo era realmente carente de un ser cualquiera.

Tenía solamente once años, pero sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba todo en Grimoire Heart. Por esa misma razón, trataba de excluirme a todos los asuntos que no tuvieran que ver conmigo y disponerme a entrenar duramente, siempre para vivir con el mismo objetivo.

Vivimos en un mundo donde la monarquía gobierna y para sobresalir, muchas personas decidieron unirse a diversos grupos de mercenarios de mercenarios. Este principalmente es totalmente conocido por todo Fiore y temido por otros mercenarios. La magia es algo de lo que carecen las personas, por lo que Grimoire Heart se encarga de buscar y encontrar a los humanos con muestras de magia –en mi caso- para fortalecer nuestro grupo.

-Ve y come, tu habitación está en el dormitorio de hombres.-Hablo con vos suave hacia Natsu.-Erza y Mirajane te explicaran cómo funcionan las instalaciones y las reglas.

Natsu solamente asintió, para disponerse a comer en una mesa un poco más alejada. Por unos segundos, pude ver como sus ojos mostraban una capa de tristeza, una capa de tristeza con la cual todos habíamos llegado aquí.

El maestro salió de la habitación. La paz y tranquilidad se fue, por lo que los miembros del grupo comenzaron nuevamente a entablar sus conversaciones con gran alegría, mientras que otros bebían y contaban sus anécdotas de sus increíbles viajes, otros en cambio, solamente se disponían a probar bocado, cayéndose casi de sueño en sus mismos platos –algo que me era un poco cómico-

Me levante con pesadez, dejando mi plato de avena y solamente tomando el postre, que era realmente un delicioso pastel de fresa y una manzana acaramelada (un consentimiento extra que me daba el maestro). Me dirigí a la mesa donde se encontraba Natsu y me senté, haciendo una inclinación en modo de respeto, por lo que él me miro extrañado, siguiendo mi movimiento torpemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?-Pregunte con voz calmada.

-Creo que es tonto preguntar, ya que te acabas de sentar.-Me contesto de manera inocente.

-Ten.-Le extendí mi plato con pastel, por lo que me miro extrañado.-Realmente debemos de tratar a los nuevos con buenos modales y quiero que veas que te tengo aprecio y que realmente desde ahora me siento feliz de que seas uno de los nuestros. Porque desde hoy eres nuestro camarada.

-Eres una niña.-Me apunto, mirándome de pies a cabeza.-Realmente hablas como un adulto y eso es demasiado extraño ya que debes de ser menor que yo.-Nuevamente su mirada paso al pastel.-Pero aun así muchas gracias por la comida.

-Tengo once años, ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Tengo once, próximamente doce.-Me contesto con la boca llena de comida.

-Come y después te llevare a tu habitación, desde mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento y me dirás que tipo de magia usas.-Hable seriamente, dándole una gran mordida a la manzana que tenía en mis manos.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto, pasando el bocado y tomando agua rápidamente.

-Me llamo Erza Scarlet ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, aunque ya lo había dicho el maestro.-Me contesto con obviedad, por lo que únicamente sonreí de medio lado.

-Es más cordial cuando las personas se presentan de frente.-Le conteste, sonriéndole más abiertamente.-Me alegra conocerte, Natsu.

Vi como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, por lo que bajo la mirada, moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo, dejando a un lado el delicioso pastel.

-Tienes razón, cuando las personas se presentan de frente es mucho mejor.-Levanto su mirada y sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.- ¿Me llevas a mi habitación y me explicas un poco de este lugar?

Asentí, por lo que él se levantó y ambos comenzamos a caminar, despidiéndonos de nuestros colegas y subiendo por las anchas escaleras. Cuando subimos, observo por primera vez el hermoso segundo piso, que constaba de: una pared llena de espejos y arriba relojes, un piano en medio de la habitación, una gran chimenea con un gran sofá y adornos en el piso que hacían ver con demasiada elegancia el lugar.

Me fije en un espejo, notando como mi pequeño cuerpo aun no alcazaba realmente uno de esos hermosos adornos. Mi atuendo era una pequeña falda con tablones de color verde caqui, una blusa de color negro con un moño blanco enfrente y unos zapatos muy limpios. Mi cabello lo llevaba totalmente suelto, mostrando mi color escarlata. Mis ojos eran de color marrón y mis labios eran de color rosa, mientras que mis mejillas eran blancas, pero no al punto de exagerar.

Natsu a diferencia, era un niño muy tierno y lindo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos negros y el cabello rosa totalmente alborotado. De atuendo tenía una chamarra de color azul celeste y unos pantalones negros, con unos zapatos de color azul oscuro. Yo era unos centímetros más alta que él, por lo que eso lo hacía ver menor, aunque realmente era mayor que yo.

-Este lugar es realmente hermoso, totalmente diferente a donde vivíamos Igneel y yo.-Dijo, totalmente asombrado.-Aunque siento que le falta algo, pero no sé qué sea.

-Esta es solo una de las guaridas principales de Grimoire Heart, realmente la más bonita es la que está en Magnolia. Aunque solo los que tienen puestos importantes pueden ir a Magnolia.-Ambos comenzamos a caminar, nuevamente a otras escaleras.

-¿Entonces son como nómadas?-Pregunto inocentemente.

-Algo así. No podemos estar en un lugar definido mucho tiempo, porque podrían encontrar nuestro rastro y eso sería muy malo según el maestro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en este lugar?-Ambos comenzamos a caminar, ahora directo a la habitación de él.

-Tengo cuatro años en Grimoire Heart y realmente he sido la miembro más joven que ha tenido.-Conteste de manera totalmente seria.-El maestro tiene grandes expectativas en mí y a pesar de que soy muy buena, hay miembros aquí que son realmente imposibles de superar, aunque son realmente miembros ocultos.

-No entiendo muy bien…

-No te preocupes, aún es pronto para que entiendas como funciona completamente esto, pero con el tiempo vas a entender.-Me pare en frente de una puerta con madera de roble.-Esta será tu habitación, realmente está cerca de la mía, por si gustas visitarme tengo la habitación número siete.

-¿Por qué no pasas?-Me pregunto, abriendo la puerta e invitándome a entrar.-Aun es temprano y podemos platicar un poco para conocernos mucho mejor.

Lo pensé un momento, pero realmente me daba curiosidad saber un poco más de la vida personal de Natsu, por lo que únicamente asentí. Entre a su habitación, que era completamente igual que la de las demás: una cama individual, un buro pequeño a la derecha, un armario donde guardaban sus pertenencias y una pequeña alcoba.

Ambos entramos, sentándonos en el tapete que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Grimoire Heart?-Pregunte directa, aunque después me sonroje al ver que había sido demasiada directa.

-Hace cuatro años desaparecieron todos los dragones de la región, incluyendo a Igneel, mi padre.-Abrí los ojos, totalmente sorprendida.-Puede que suene ilógico, pero mi padre realmente es un dragón muy poderosos, así que hace una semana, me caí de un acantilado y el maestro me ayudo y me curo en una cabaña cercas de ese lugar.-Paro un momento, viéndome directamente.-Me dijo que si me unía, él y su grupo de mercenarios me ayudarían a buscar a mi padre, pero a cambio debía de darle mi lealtad.

-¿Eso significa que eres un Dragon Slayer?-Pregunte, totalmente asombrada por todo lo que había dicho.

-Si.

-Eres un caso totalmente diferente.-Lleve mi mano a mi boca, analizando lo que me había dicho.-Realmente eres más que sorprendente, Natsu.

-Gracias.-Sonrió, mostrándome nuevamente sus blancos dientes.

-Creo que lo mejor es descansar, desde mañana comenzaremos a entrenar y debes de estar totalmente dispuesto para seguirme el paso a mi o a Mirajane.

Sin más nos despedimos con un gesto en el rostro y alzando la mano.

Ese fue el día en que Natsu se unió al grupo. Un grupo donde cuando se entraba era imposible salir y donde tu vida era sentenciada por las riendas del destino.

-Si no eres capaz de atacarme a muerte, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Grite esquivando una patada de fuego proveniente de Natsu.

-Sabes perfectamente que me da miedo él realmente acerté daño, Erza.-Su respiración era algo agitada por los antiguos movimientos empleados para atacarme.

Ambos nos miramos desde una distancia algo alejada. El viento revolvía nuestros cabellos y nuestra sangre caía al piso sin siquiera percatarnos de ello. Los animales de alrededor se escondían y los rayos del sol comenzaban a esconderse en lo que eran las frondosas nubes que avisaban con una gran tormenta.

-¡Deja de pensar en mi como tu amiga!

-¡¿No crees que me exiges y te exiges demasiado?!-Me grito, dejándose caer al piso.-Es cierto que llevamos dos meses de conocernos, pero me es imposible atacarte tan siquiera en un entrenamiento tan sencillo.

Mi corazón se ablando un poco, reflexionando un poco en lo que había dicho. Tenía cierta razón y el ser parte de la organización requería un corazón y una mente fría, pero en ambos casos aun nos era realmente difícil alcanzar tal frialdad. Nuestros corazones seguían siendo demasiado puros para ser tan salvajes en atacar a nuestros propios camaradas y en este caso a mi propio y primer amigo.

-Tomemos un descansó.-Le sonreí débilmente, por lo que él igual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-No le comentemos esto al maestro.

-¿A quién no le comentaran nada?-La inocente voz de Lissana nos sacó de nuestros propio contexto, por lo que miramos horrorizado el que ella dijera algo.-No se preocupen, les prometo que no diré nada, pero deben de tener mucho cuidado porque estos lugares incluso los arboles escuchan.-Nos aconsejó, dedicándonos una inocente mirada.

-¿De verdad no dirás nada?-Pregunto Natsu, tocando su corazón con su mano derecha.-Eres la mejor Lissana, gracias.

Sin esperarlo ella, Natsu la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente, por lo que un pequeño sonrojo salió de sus tiernas y blancas mejillas. De inmediato, atrás del blanco cabello de Lissana y de Natsu, una cabellera de color blanco se asomó, solo que esta era mucho más larga y la propietaria era más alta que Lissana y Natsu.

-Vaya, después de todo yo seré tu contrincante hoy, Erza.-Me sonrió Mirajane con una sonrisa demasiado eufórica.-Te prometo que yo si daré lo mejor en batalla y te ganare de una vez por todas.

-No tienes oportunidad, Mirajane.-Dije, mientras sonreía de medio lado.-Esta vez no será un empate.

Ambas sin esperar nos lanzamos la una a la otra con ataques físicos solamente. Cuando un puño llego a mi rostro, un puño mío llego a su estómago. Ambas éramos igual de buenas y nuestras habilidades se incrementaban cada que peleábamos.

La amistad que había formado con Mirajane era un tanto extraña. Éramos rivales, pero igual sabía que en el fondo ella también era una niña con sueños de niñas. Por eso mismo, siempre me era realmente gratificante convivir con ella, porque ella también sentía la presión que el maestro había dejado en ella y como tal, no quería decepcionarlo a cualquier costo.

Una patada me dio directo al tobillo tirándome, por lo que ella aprovecho y se subió arriba de mí, pero algo que no tenía visto era el cambio de ojos que estaba teniendo. Me horrorice al ver que sus ojos comenzaban a verse más vacíos y se afilaban más…su "Take Over" se estaba descontrolando, como solía pasarle a Elfman y a ella en ciertas ocasiones.

Lissana miro con espanto como el cuerpo de Mirajane comenzaba a cambiar y como un círculo mágico se creaba arriba de nosotras dos. Natsu que se encontraba a lado de Lissana comenzó a correr a nuestra dirección, pero la magia de Mirajane no le permitió pasar, por lo que rápidamente cayó al piso.

-Erza…no puedo controlarme.-Con un débil susurro me dijo Mirajane.-Det…detenme rapid..

Sin más asentí, pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar una espada, no fui capaz de hacerlo. Era el caso nuevamente, "atacar a mi amigo". No podía hacer eso, por más que debiera no podía dañar a nadie que considerara mi amigo y es que prefería mil veces morir en manos de ellos a que ellos murieran en manos mías.

Cuando el "Take Over" de Mirajane estaba a punto de atacarme en su perfección, una fuerte patada le dio en el estómago. Todos miramos realmente sorprendidos como su pequeño cuerpo salía a dirección contraria de mí y como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad. La persona que la había atacado se encontraba en frente de nosotros y no era nada más y nada menos que el maestro, que miraba con gran molestia a Mirajane.

-¡Que decepción el que ya seas una niña de doce años y aún no puedas manejar tu magia, Mirajane!-El grito del maestro nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensamientos.

Un gran coraje comenzó a querer salir de mi cuerpo y sobretodo de mi boca, pero tenía que controlarme por el bien de todos.

-Tienes una suerte que haya llegado a tiempo, pero si eras capaz de matar a Erza lo pagarías muy caro.-Su voz sobria hizo que a todos se nos erizara la piel, mientras me miraba con gran atención.- ¿Estas bien, Erza?

Solamente asentí, mientras pasaba a lado de él y corría a dirección de Mirajane. Natsu y Lissana miraron todo con coraje –en especial Lissana- mientras que igual corrían a ver como se encontraba.

-Erza, ven conmigo.-Ordeno únicamente, por lo que apreté fuertemente los puños y asentía, estando a espaldas de él.

Me gire para quedar al frente de él y verlo con gran coraje mientras me disponía a caminar. Al parecer esto no le importó a él ya que siguió caminando con tranquilidad mientras ignoraba por completo el estado de Mirajane.

Caminamos en silencio durante cinco minutos, hasta que entramos a la guarida donde nos encontrábamos. Los de alrededor me miraban sorprendidos de que estuviera golpeada, pensando si realmente el maestro me lo había hecho. Entramos en su oficina donde todo estaba totalmente blanco y limpio. Se veían algunos adornos de cuerpos de animales disecados en la pared y alguna que otra baratija realmente impresionante.

-Erza, tu mejor que nadie sabe que el poder de los hermanos Strauss no se puede controlar, por lo que era la única manera de controlar el estado demoniaco de Mirajane.-Comenzó a hablar mientras se sentaba en una silla.-Eres realmente de gran importancia y tu serás la futura dueña de todo lo que he hecho, por eso mismo no debes de salir lastimada ni hoy, ni nunca.

-Existen magos mucho más fuertes en Grimoire Heart, ¿Por qué yo ocupare un lugar tan grande como el de usted?-Pregunte con respeto, pero algo de veneno salió de mis palabras.

-La prioridad de Grimoire Heart son dos cosas. Tú y Crime Sorciere.

Me sorprendí levemente, por lo que mis labios se entreabrieron a tal modo de dejar notar mi sorpresa ante el maestro.

-¿Por qué alguien como yo es importante para Grimoire Heart?

-Tú tendrás la misión más importante de todas y como tal, eres mi arma más poderosa. No puedo permitir que mi arma más poderosa tenga un rango tan bajo.

-¿Eso significa que seré enviada a una misión?-Nuevamente mis preguntas sacudían mi curiosidad.

-Tu misión no será comparada con la de los mercenarios que yacen aquí. Tu misión será destruir por completo Crime Sorciere y comenzaremos con el principal problema…Jellal Fernades, el primogénito del André Fernandes.-Sus ojos se intensificaban más, por lo que un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Matar a Jellal Fernandes es mi misión.-Susurre en voz tan baja que incluso sabía que él no me iba a escuchar.

-Cuando tengas quince años de edad tu misión comenzara, mientras tanto serás entrenada por los mejores magos que han existido y como tal, te convertirás en la mejor maga de Grimoire Heart. Ni siquiera Mirajane Strauss y Natsu Dragneel serán competencia para ti.-Su mirada era de completo orgullo, por lo que solo asentí, mostrando la fuerza de voluntad de la que tanto él se había interesado.

-Prometo que le seré de ayuda y traeré aún más orgullo matando al primogénito de la familia Fernandes.-Me arrodille, viendo como una sonrisa realmente sádica adornaba sus labios.-Pero no quiero que vuelva a tratar de esa forma a Mirajane ni a ninguno de mis amigos.

Una carcajada inundo toda la habitación.

-Hablas realmente como una líder…no cabe duda que eres mi mejor opción y que sin duda no me harás siquiera arrepentirme de mis decisiones.-Me dijo, totalmente sonriente.-Te lo prometo, Erza Scarlet.

**Bueno chicos, que tal se les hizo el primer capitulo? :D Erza y Jellal son contrincantes? D: si que me encanta poner drama XD jajaja pero es que a eso me dedico *o* Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y se que a muchos no les gusta el NALI, pero el NALI que se vera en la historia es realmente esencial para TODA la historia. Pero ya saben que la historia también es NALU, pero sobretodo JERZA *O* jojojo**

**Espero que les haya gustado y una aclaración XD Jellal es un año mayor que Erza jajaja. Muchos pensaban que era mas grande, pero no, el es un año mayor que Erza jojojo**

**Esta historia es totalmente diferente a Escarlata, por lo que espero que igual le sigan dando una oportunidad y me digan que tal se les hace la idea n_n muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo :D recuerden dejar Reviews por favor que son el alimento del escritor :o**


	3. Nuestros mundos

**HOLA MIS AMADOS LECTORES :D**

**Muchos ya me han de conocer por mi primer fic llamado "Escarlata" igual totalmente Jerza x) me da mucha alegría que sigan esta historia los que vienen de Escarlata y más porque como saben, normalmente me dedicaré a todo el Jerza posible xD **

**Sé que tardo demasiado en actualizar, pero NUNCA, dejaré un proyecto a medias O: este fic ya había dicho que iba a tardar un poco más en actualizar, debido a que mi prioridad es terminar Escarlata, pero como estoy de vacaciones y Escarlata ya meró termina :( quiero darle más tiempo a Monotonía del Corazón para que tanto a ustedes como a mí no nos duela el no tener que leer y yo el no tener que escribir 3: **

**Agradecimientos:  
Sonakita-san: Muchas gracias x)) y no te preocupes por el Nali o el Nalu, porque estoy totalmente enfocada a mi amado Jerza, aunque de vez en cuando hay que darles un respiro y un poco de cualquier pareja no está mal para la historia c: **

**Ryuuran: Muchas gracias y sí :3 sin duda se viene todo un gran conflicto porque todo es manipulación O: muchas gracias y prometo que el poco Nali que hay, es muy esencial para la historia y para el desarrollo de ambas parejas **

**Claudia: Oh sí, sin duda hay una razón muy grande del por qué Erza, pero eso se sabrá adelante x) sí, ahora todos son asesinos, aunque en este capítulo se verán cosas que no tenías esperadas (tal vez jeje) gracias por tu hermoso review. **

**IRAKLASE: Jajajaja es lo que muchos me dicen, que el que sean contrincantes lo hace mucho más emocionante xD gracias n_n**

**TitaniaSoul: Pues ese momento que esperabas ya llego en este capítulo :DD pero de una manera que no tienen previsto juas juas x) gracias por tu hermoso reviews y gracias por seguirme en ambas historias, espero que sea totalmente de tu agrado. **

**Evunchi2020: Aquí con el capítulo listo x) **

**xMilkax: No te preocupes, te prometo que habrá el tan amado Nalu x) **

**Bueno chicos, al parecer tuve mucho más reviews de lo esperado D: espero que en este capítulo sea igual, porque es lo que motiva al escritor x) muchas gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo y los espero realmente con muchas ansias. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Sé que a muchos no les gusta el Nali, pero en lo personal a mí me gusta tanto como el Nalu, pero mi historia es también Nalu como secundaria xD este capítulo tendrá Nali, pero como siempre digo, todo es esencial para la historia, por lo que espero que no se molesten demasiado O: **

**Bueno, los dejo leer ya xD recuerden que a los que me siguen en facebook, se enteran más rápido de cualquier cosa, como también subo los videos de música en los que me inspire para crear el capítulo o tener ambiente, como la ropa o diseño de personajes o hasta mismo Spoiler xD también es el lugar principal donde digo que hay actualización de mis dos historias, por lo que espero que me sigan **

**Mi página de facebook es : Fanfics-Fanficition IleyBriseo.**

Nuestros mundos.

Había pasado el tiempo desde aquél pequeño incidente del maestro. Después de eso comenzó a ser una persona un poco más amable con la nueva generación, de la cual pertenecíamos: Natsu, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Bisca, Gajeel, Cana y otros compañeros.

Nos encontrábamos normalmente todos juntos, ya que al ser la siguiente generación, era mucho más común y más agradable trabajar entre nosotros que con más personas, que realmente no conocíamos muy bien. Así como había gente muy buena en Grimoire Heart, también había gente muy mala y hasta algún punto, egoísta. Esas personas solían hacer trabajos de clase SS que normalmente se encargaban de asesinar o secuestrar personas, al grado de llegar a torturarlas psicológicamente como físicamente.

-¡No quiero ir a esa tonta cena de ricos!-Grito enojado Natsu, mirando con desprecio un traje realmente elegante que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa de centro.

-Sólo piensa que será un momento, Natsu.-Lo animo Lissana, ya vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde.

Su vestido era con adornos en el escote, dejando ver pequeñas flores en él y la parte de abajo era larga y lisa, con algunos adornos realmente hermosos de color oro. Su cabello corto lo tenía totalmente liso, con un hermoso sombrero de verde, con encaje de color oro.

-Tú te ves bien con eso, pero yo sin duda alguna no estoy dispuesto a actuar como alguien que realmente no soy.

-Tenemos que mantener las apariencias, Natsu.- Se unió a la plática Mirajane, mirando fastidiada a Natsu.- Tú y Erza son fundamentales para este caso, y realmente deberías de agradecer que tienen un excelente trabajo en la noche.

-Bien, estaré listo en unos momentos.- Su tono fastidiado provoco leves molestias a los que se encontraban alrededor.

Era verdad, yo tampoco me encontraba feliz de tener que aparentar muchas cosas.

Grimoire Heart es un gremio de mercenarios realmente reconocido y temido por todo el continente y seguramente por todo el mundo. Todos temían realmente tener en contra a este gremio. Con tal poder, el maestro nos incluyo a la nobleza a Natsu y a mí. Existían grandes cantidades de nobles que realmente deseaban más poder, y con tal finalidad el maestro hizo tratos con ellos y aquellos nobles estaban realmente de acuerdo, por lo que era más fácil conseguir información del Reino o de Reinos.

Existían muchos magos de gran poder, pero no cumplían con apariencias para ser incluidos a la nobleza. Después de los trece años, el maestro nos presento a Brain, un noble muy avaricioso que acepto hacernos pasar como sus únicos sobrinos. Nos presento a la sociedad como hermanos y desde entonces tuvimos papeles importantes con la nobleza. Brain murió un año cuatro meses después y su herencia quedo ante la ley a la única familia que tenía viva. Nosotros.

No podíamos decir realmente que no éramos familiares de Brain, y mucho menos que no teníamos sangre noble, ya que lógicamente nos encarcelarían e investigarían y ante el escuadrón de magia, era seguro que usarían su magia para saber quiénes éramos y Grimoire Heart quedaría expuesto totalmente. Desde entonces, esa misión temporal se había convertido en la vida mía y Natsu.

Nos convertimos ante el maestro en un arma de doble filo. Teníamos el papel de un noble ante la sociedad y nuestra realidad es que éramos mercenarios poseedores de magia.

-Igual iré a cambiarme.- Dije con tono fastidiado.

-Al parecer los dos se la pasan realmente mal...-Escuche como decía en voz baja Lissana.

Me metí a mi alcoba, que se encontraba en uno de los cuarteles de Grimoire Heart. Bisca que era de mis mejores amigas era de las que más me ayudaba a prepararme para esa clase de eventos, ya que no pasábamos mucho tiempo en la mansión de la ahora familia McGregor. Al ser solo unos jóvenes de quince años, los demás nobles pensaba que no nos importaba mucho eso, así que no teníamos problema. El maestro se había encargado realmente de contratar a gente de confianza que administrara perfectamente cada cosa de la familia McGregor.

-Te verás realmente hermosa hoy, Erza.-Dijo Bisca, con un tono realmente entusiasmado.-Daría cualquier cosa por ir a esa clase de eventos, seguro son muy divertidos.

-En absoluto. Agradece que estás aquí.-Dije sonriendo de lado.- Normalmente solo hablan de política y cosas aburridas. Me gustaría más estar aquí entrenando o haciendo cosas divertidas con ustedes.

-Pero qué cosas dices.- Paro un momento para ayudarme a colocar con más fuerza el corsé.- Dentro de poco seremos capaz de tener cargos muy grandes, y por supuesto todos nosotros seremos un gran equipo. El maestro se sentirá más orgullosos de nosotros.

-Eso espero.

-¡Listo, ya estás!-Con gran euforia tomo mi mano y me llevo directo a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Miré realmente sorprendida mi atuendo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de color rosa con adornos en el escote que realmente era provocador. Los tirantes estaban por los costados de mis hombros, dejando estos totalmente al descubierto y mis manos eran cubiertos por unos guantes blancos de seda. La parte baja era hondado y tenía una capa de tela de color blanco, en medio de la otra capa de color rosa- similar a una v invertida-. Mi cabello se encontraba totalmente suelto, y una pequeña diadema era colocada para recoger pocos mechones que salían.

-Luces totalmente hermosa.-Me alago Bisca, con una tierna sonrisa.-No sería para nada extraño que muchos hombres te cortejen hoy.

-Gracias Bisca.-Le agradecí.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta principal, donde el carruaje se dispondría a llevarnos. Miré a Natsu, que se encontraba con un traje de color negro. Su saco estaba abierto, mostrando adentro un elegante chaleco de color gris y un reloj de bolsillo de plata. Sus pantalones eran de color gris y sus zapatos de piel de color negro.

-Te ves realmente guapo.-Alague, mirando sorprendida lo bien que se veía.

-Parezco un payaso.-Bufo levemente sonrojado.- Aunque debo decir que tú también de ves muy bien.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en nuestros labios, para después aparecer la decepción.

-No quiero ir a otro evento como ese.- Me dijo en voz baja.

-Yo tampoco, pero si cumplimos con esto, el maestro estará totalmente feliz. Recuerda que tenemos aún muchas cosas que hacer.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero mil veces ir a cumplir misiones como el mercenario que soy, en lugar de estar escuchando a esos ancianos ridículos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Natsu. Después de todo, hoy si vas a tener verdadera acción.-Con una voz grave, el maestro se coloco atrás de nosotros.

Ambos giramos sorprendidos al nunca haber sentido su magia. Solté a Natsu levemente y me incline ante el maestro.

-Lo lamento maestro. Natsu y yo completaremos esta misión y le prometo que no lo decepcionaremos.- Hable antes de que se atreviera a regañar a Natsu.

-Confió en ambos completamente. Cuando el barco de la familia Becher llegue a la costa, Lissana y Laxus se encargarán de robar los pergaminos. Los demás se enfrentaran a los guardias que se encuentren cerca.

Ambos asentimos para caminar al carruaje e irnos al lugar dónde era la cena. Pasamos por un hermoso bosque, que iba directo a Crisantemo.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo mirábamos con aburrimiento el trayecto. Era un tanto incomodo pasar largos minutos sin escuchar la tan característica voz de Natsu; era sentirlo totalmente deprimente y esas cosas es de las qué menos quería sentir en Natsu. Él era un joven alegre, normalmente siempre era él el que nos animaba. Sabía que esa clase de mentiras no le gustaba, porque lo alejaban más de su verdadera misión...encontrar a Ingeel.

-¿Por qué no te atreves a confesar tus sentimientos a Lissana?-Trate de sacar un tema de conversación.

Él se volteo ahora más, tratando de desviar mi mirada. Era raro verlo tan sonrojado o apenado por una situación que tratará de amor. Sin duda era un joven que no sabía ni tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar esos temas y menos admitirlos públicamente.

-Lo voy a hacer hoy mismo, Erza.- Dijo con voz totalmente apenada.- Hoy le pediré que sea mi amante, pero no tienes que decir absolutamente nada y menos a Mirajane que seguramente me matará al saber que me gusta su hermana.

Solté una leve carcajada, por lo qué Natsu me miro con el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero.

-Todo mundo ya se dio cuenta de que Lissana y tú se gustan. Incluso Mirajane está a favor de eso.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Por supuesto.-Le guiñe el ojo, por lo que él asintió feliz.

No hablamos más del tema, debido a que ya habíamos llegado. El hablar hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles, ya qué el cambio de actitud de Natsu fue muy repentino. Ahora se veía mucho más animado, a pesar de que le desagradaba estar con todos esos hombres y mujeres, sabía que no fallaría a su misión.

Antes de salir baje mi rostro y espere a que abrieran la puerta del carruaje.

-Comencemos, Natsu.

-Sí, Erza.

En las afueras ya nos esperaba un conde de gran status. Seguramente quería quedar bien ante Natsu y ante mí para hacer negocios con él y su familia. Estiro su mano y me ayudo a bajar. Con una mirada tierna le agradecí, por lo que este se dispuso a escoltarme hasta dentro. Natsu caminaba con aburrimiento, pero aun conservando su elegancia.

-Señorita Erza McGregor. Señor Natsu McGregor.-Inclino la cabeza un señor de edad avanzada.

-Buenas noches, Marques Moore Sebastian.-Salude con educación, dejando que besara el dorso de mi mano.

-Marques Moore, es un honor verlo de nuevo.- La voz de Natsu ahora era más profunda.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano como caballeros.

El Marques Moore podía decir que era de las personas más amables que había conocido. Sin duda no dejaba de ser una persona poderosa, pero él era de las pocas personas que aún trataban a todos por igual. Hacía ver la justicia como lo que era y sus palabras siempre daban sabiduría.

Natsu al igual que yo, le teníamos un gran respecto, por lo que era de las únicas personas que tratábamos amablemente y protegíamos en secreto.

-Por favor tomen asiento con nosotros, el señor Makarov Dreyar pronto llegará y tenemos algunos asuntos de los cuales quisiéramos hablar

La velada pasaba normal. Un montón de mesas de roble, con hermosos candelabros arriba de cada uno. Paredes pintadas con una textura exquisita y música en vivo que resaltaba la clase de todas las personas que se encontraban adentro. Sin duda un mundo totalmente diferente al que las personas más normales estaban acostumbrados.

La mesa donde nos encontrábamos especialmente sentados Natsu y yo, se encontraba lleno de ancianos hablando de fines políticos que obviamente ni a él ni a mí nos interesaba.

-Joven Natsu, usted ya tiene dieciséis años y pronto será todo un adulto, ¿no ha pensado en buscar a una hermosa dama con la cuál tal vez pueda contraer matrimonio?- Hablo un hombre joven.

Su porte era elegante y atractivo, pero era cinco años mayor que Natsu. Su color de cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules.

-Señor Aldridge agradezco su observación, pero yo ya he encontrado a una hermosa dama, a pesar de que por ahora no estoy interesado en contraer matrimonio.

-¿De verdad? Es una verdadera pena.-Dijo con falso pesar, pero pudimos notar sus malas intenciones.- En ese caso, la joven Erza seguramente será la primera que de un primogénito a la gran familia McGregor. Aún es joven y hermosa, no dudaría que todos los hombres jóvenes de este lugar estén en buscar de una hermosa dama. Claro, yo soy uno de ellos, señorita.

-Como te atreves...

Tome por debajo la mano de Natsu para tranquilizarlo.

Con una mirada totalmente neutra, miré a el señor Aldridge.

-No estoy interesada señor y creo que es un poco inquietante que una persona de su edad este acortejando a una joven como yo.-Dije con toda la calma del mundo.

-Déjalos de molestar, Aldridge.- Se unió el señor Makarov Dreyar.- No es necesario tener esos comentarios innecesarios de parte de ti.

El señor Makarov Dreyar era una de las personas más ricas que conocíamos, pero al igual que el Marques Moore era una persona justa. Makarov era un poco más amable a cualquier noble que se encontrará en ese lugar. También era una persona muy firme y admirable; tenía sin duda nuestro respeto.

Los minutos seguían pareciendo horas incluso después de la cena.

...

-¿Estás listo, Jellal?- Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

Miré a la izquierda y en el marco de la puerta se encontraba mi padre, mirándome de manera seria.

Su semblante siempre era la misma. Sus ojos verde opaco no mostraban muchos sentimientos -si es posible decir que no mostraba nada-. Lo miré de la misma manera y espere a qué me diera las nuevas órdenes.

-Sí.

-Los esperaré en la costa a Simón, Gray y a ti.-Camino con paso totalmente relajado, dándome la espalda.- No quiero ningún mal detalle, así que cumplan con lo suyo y salgan del lugar.

Sin más desapareció en la oscuridad, sin esperar una respuesta.

Suspire fuertemente, dejando que la frustración se apoderará de mí. Igual que todos, odiábamos hacer trabajos que perjudicaran gravemente a una tercera persona, y en este caso serían a varias personas. No podíamos quejarnos tanto, debido a que Crime Sorciere realmente era nuestra casa.

-Tenemos que irnos, Jellal.-La voz de Simón inundo la habitación.

Salimos rápidamente para adentrarnos a Crisantemo y caminar por sus grandes calles. Las casas eran realmente impresionantes, y sobretodo la decoración de aquellos lugares donde seguramente mucha gente rica se reunía. Sin duda tenían una excelente vigilancia en cada parte del lugar.

Nos paramos a unas calles antes de llegar a nuestro objetivo y encontramos recargado en una pared a Gray. Este nos miro con simpleza para después mostrar una sencilla sonrisa y chocar sus manos con las nuestras.

-No se preocupen, ya cheque gran parte de lo que querían y al parecer los únicos que manejan magia son los de seguridad y Makarov Dreyar.

-He escuchado de él.-Dijo Simón.- Sin duda un hombre muy peligroso y muy poderoso, maneja creo que magia de gigante...algo así había escuchado.

-Entonces tendremos cuidado principalmente con Makarov Dreyar.

-Gray tu encárgate de los guardias. Simón se encargará de dejar en completa oscuridad todo y yo me encargaré de destruir el lugar.

-Hubiéramos traído a Ultear.-Se quejo Gray, mirando con aburrimiento el cielo.- Ella desde esta distancia hubiera podido destruir todo ese lugar. O a Lucy con algún espíritu de distancia.

-Ultear está en una misión y Lucy aún es demasiado joven para estas misiones.

-Bien.

-Recuerden que las ordenes que da mi padre son diferentes a las mías, así que por favor no dañen de gravedad a nadie.- Pedí por lo que ambos asintieron con orgullo.

...

-Si me disculpan caballeros, iré al tocador.- Hable con respeto.

Uno de ellos se levanto de la silla y me ayudo a pararme, por lo que agradecí con un simple gesto.

Me resultaba realmente exagerado que eso hicieran. Yo no era la hija de ningún noble, era una mercenaria y a pesar de eso me trataban como una completa inútil que no podía ni retirarse de la mesa sin necesitar la ayuda de alguien.

Era lógico que ello no sabían eso, pero aún así no podía dejar de ser desagradable toda esa clase de modales. Era como si estuvieran enjaulados y un gran letrero de lo que tuvieran que decir o hacer perforara sus mentes hasta el punto de actuar exactamente como ellos querían. Cualquiera diría que la vida de un plebeyo o incluso un mercenario sería más dura que la de los nobles y es cierto en gran parte, pero teníamos mucha más libertad en todos los sentidos y podíamos escoger nuestro camino.

Al pensar en todo eso, no me había dado cuenta que ya había llegado al baño de damas. Lleve mis manos al grifo de agua sintiendo la calidez de esta misma.

Era extraño, pero teníamos dos caminos Natsu y yo y estaba segura que pronto comenzaría la misión que el maestro tenía para mí especialmente.

Eliminar a Crime Sorciere.

Un gremio igual de fuerte que Grimoire Heart. Ambos igual de temidos y según rumores, maestros igual de temidos. La diferencia es que el maestro de Crime Sorciere tenía un hijo; un hijo que seguramente en un par de décadas haría ese gremio mucho más fuerte que Grimoire Heart -según rumores- y el maestro Hades no tenía ninguna descendencia que dejar para que llevará ese gremio a donde él quería.

Me senté en el tocador del baño y recargue mi cabeza en la pared. No tenía ganas de estar más tiempo escuchando esas platicas y comiendo de manera exageradamente lenta.

Pase unos minutos de la misma posición, mientras que me paraba para irme a la mesa donde nos encontrábamos, pero la puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró tan rápido que solo se escucho el fuerte sonido de la puerta.

-¡Natsu!-Lo miré sorprendida al ver que cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Shhh.-Me tapo la boca, por lo que fruncí el ceño para pedirle una explicación.- Hay personas atacando afuera. El viejo Makarov me pidió que viniera rápido contigo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al saber eso.

-No podemos usar magia si hay tantos nobles aquí.-Dije en tono preocupado, por lo él igual asintió.

-Seguramente el ataque comenzará en unos segundos, así que hay que quedarnos aquí y no involucrarnos...

No termino de decir ya que todas las luces se apagaron quedando todo en completa oscuridad. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y me abracé más a Natsu, que este igual me abrazaba en el piso. El ataque había comenzado.

-Natsu.-Dije en voz baja, por lo que él me miró.- Si están atacando significa que seguramente es un grupo terrorista o seguramente un gremio, ya que hay magos vigilando a fuera.

Su mirada quedo completamente en shock al saber eso. Se paró lentamente y trato de abrir la puerta, pero explosiones que venían desde el exterior comenzaron a escucharse al igual que los gritos de pánico.

-¡Eso significa que ellos también van a ir a robar al barco de la familia Becher!

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo frustrado.- ¿Quieren matar a los nobles para armar un escándalo y nadie sospeche?...

Su magia se incrementaba por lo que rápidamente corrí a abrazarlo por la espalda para que no saliera e hiciera un escándalo.

-Si ese es su plan, entonces tenemos que avisar al grupo que fue a la costa o habrá una pelea entre ellos.

-Tú ve, Natsu.- Le dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Estarás allá más rápido que yo y ellos necesitan saber eso de inmediato. Yo me quedaré aquí y trataré de ayudar a los que estén mal.

-No te dejaré sola, Erza.- Su voz demandante me dio un poco de risa.

A pesar de que no éramos hermanos, el me trataba como una hermana menor.

-Aquí puedo defenderme con cualquier espada que encuentre sin tener que re-equiparme, por lo que no es tan sospechoso como tu magia de fuego.

Nos miramos por unos minutos, para que rato después él asintiera no muy convencido. Tomo mi mano con su mano derecha y su mano izquierda tomo mi barbilla para poder verlo a los ojos directamente.

-Ve al puerto cuando puedas salir de aquí.- Su voz seria hacía eco en la habitación vacía.- Necesitaremos ayuda de la mejor mercenaria de nuestra generación.

Una enorme sonrisa salió de sus labios para irse abrir la puerta rápidamente y aprovechar la oscuridad que había para irse sin que nadie lo viera. Podía sentir su magia, al estar tan familiarizada con ella, y había salido sin ningún problema.

Salí igual de la habitación y sin duda no era una oscuridad normal, era provocada por alguien. Mis pasos eran torpes al tropezar con personas que se encontraban en el piso, pero aún se encontraban vivas. Traté de concentrarme para localizar la magia del señor Makarov, y como lo suponía se encontraba tal vez al otro extremo de la habitación protegiendo a las personas que se encontraban demasiado cerca, pero de repente no sentí ningún poder mágico de él.

Las luces se prendieron y todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, incluyendo a el señor Makarov y a todas las personas que nos habían acompañado en la cena.

Era la única en estado consiente ahora.

Fruncí el ceño y un frío comenzó a inundar la habitación.

El techo se estaba cayendo y una gran parte del candelabro que se encontraba arriba de mí había caído. Trate de correr pero una mano tomo mi pie e hizo que cayera.

Era la mano de uno de los nobles con los que compartía mesa. Aldridge

No podía hacer nada, más que esperar el fuerte golpe. Me pare y protegí con mi cuerpo el cuerpo de Aldridge, que miró sorprendido mi acción, pero este nunca llego.

Unas grandes manos tomaron mi cintura para inclinarme un poco. Abajo de mí podía notar la sombra del hombre que me había protegido del golpe. Me soltó levemente y me deje caer pesadamente al suelo. Aldridge se había desmayado seguramente después de que aquella persona me había protegido.

Miré para arriba para ver a la persona que me había salvado. Un joven de cabello azul. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde opaco y una extraña marca estaba arriba y abajo de su ojo derecho. Sus labios estaban levemente fruncidos, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Me soltó de la cintura para ayudarme a ponerme completamente de pie.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto, con una voz realmente hermosa.

Asentí lentamente ante el encanto de su voz. Miré a Aldridge que se encontraba en el piso sangrando de la frente, seguramente por los pedazos de cristal que cayeron en él.

-Gracias.- Le agradecí sinceramente, inclinando mi cabeza.-¿Estás herido?

-Estoy bien.- Me mostro su brazo, dejándome ver que no tenía nada.

Al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño fruncí el ceño notablemente. Antes no lo había sentido y cuando entré a la sala todos se encontraban tirados, por lo que no era una persona totalmente normal.

-¿Quién eres y por qué no te vi segundos antes de que cayera el candelabro?-Me aleje un poco, frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

Él pareció sorprenderse, por lo que miró a otra parte de la habitación. Subí mi defensa sin que notará que tenía magia y tome una espada que hacía adorno en el lugar. Él se sorprendió más, por lo que alzo ambos brazos y mostro una sonrisa inocente.

-Perdona, como pensarás soy un mago.-Mis ojos se abrieron completamente.- Sólo soy un guardia del lugar. Me contrataron para cuidar los jardines traseros, pero al parecer los que atacaron eran demasiado fuertes y me dejaron fuera de combate, así que desperté minutos después y vine a ver si podía ser de ayuda y la encontré a usted.

-¿No eres muy joven para trabajar como guardia?-Le pregunte sin aún bajar la espada.

Él se sorprendió incluso más de lo que estaba antes, por lo que trato de no soltar una gran carcajada.

-En estos tiempos cualquier mago es necesario para la seguridad de los nobles o la monarquía, así que encontrarás incluso a personas más jóvenes que yo.

Analice un momento, por lo que decidí confiar en él. Después de todo, si fuera parte de las personas que habían atacado, ya me habría matado o mínimo dañado para no seguirlo o simplemente no entrometerme en sus planes. Tenía que confiar en la persona que había evitado que saliera dañada.

-Perdona, no es muy buen tiempo para confiar en las personas.- Solté la espada, dejando que el sonido del metal con el piso resonara en toda la habitación.

-Tienes razón. Debemos tener cuidado en quién confiamos.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?-Pregunte con amabilidad, mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, para después sonreírme de medio lado.

-Me llamo Siegrain.-Levanto su mano directo hacia mí.- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la dama a quien rescate hoy?

-Soy Erza, Erza...-Paré un momento al recordar en qué lugar me encontraba.-Erza McGregor.

Alcé mi mano con la de él y la tomo para besar el torso de esta misma.

El tiempo se me había pasado demasiado rápido y había olvidado por completo que tenía que ir a ayudar a Natsu. Él también parecía que había recordado algo, por lo que nos separamos al mismo tiempo, ahora con un semblante más serio ambos.

-Disculpe señorita McGregor, me tengo que retirar a ayudar a mis colegas. Al parecer el peligro en este lugar ya pasó, por lo que le sugiero que esperé aquí.- Su voz ahora era más seria y más profunda.

Eso facilitaba mi salida para llegar al puerto con los demás.

-Descuide joven Siegrain. Estaré bien, usted cumpla con su obligación.

Él asintió para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta delantera y desaparecer rápidamente. Tome ventaja y salí por la parte trasera para encontrarme con guardias tirados por todos lados. Los ignore completamente para impulsarme con mi magia y saltar las bardas que habían.

Tenía que llegar rápidamente a la costa.

**Y AQUÍ TERMINO EL CAPÍTULO :D**

**Sé que son más cortos de lo que ustedes ahora están acostumbrados Escarlata -claro, los qué leen esa historia x) - Por ahora esto es como la introducción de la historia, por que sin duda todo se vuelve mucho más complicado y enredado O: **

**Sé que a muchos no les gusta el Nali y a decir verdad, yo no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de nadie (tal vez en contra de Kagura sí, pero no la odio tanto xd ) no se preocupen, me gusta también el Nalu, pero para que la historia tome todo el ritmo que quiero, es escencial el Nali que habrá y por qué ? D: PORQUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SE SABRÁ :33 **

**UNA PREGUNTA:**

**¿Les parece interesante la historia ? Quiero saber sus opiniones o si se les hace muy Escarlata xD **

**Déjenme decir que es totalmente diferente a Escarlata, a pesar de que igual se habla de nobles, o monarquía o gremios, pero la historia tiene un camino muy diferente O: Por lo que espero que realmente les guste la idea y más al saber que al parecer Erza y Jellal tiene una doble mascara O: **

**Bueno chicos, espero sus hermosos Reviews y me digan que tal por favor w como ya saben, Escarlata está llegando a su fin :( y no quiero dejar de escribir, por lo que está será una historia realmente larga. **

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo y espero sus hermosos reviews por favor, gracias y bye bye :D**


	4. Una promesa de dos

**Hola chicos/chicas hermosas/os :DD mis amados lectores, como prometí traje el capitulo mucho más pronto que antes jojojo. **

**Bueno, en este capitulo ya la historia va un poco más al rumbo que quería que tomara. Espero que muchos no me odien por lo que se viene TT-TT pero recuerden que así son mis historias 3': jeje **

**Una cosita, A Laxus le cambié el apellido por el apellido de Sting, por lo que ambos se puede decir que son hermanos x) jeje es esencial también, ademas de que Laxus no tiene nada que ver con Makarov en mi historia, pero siguen cada uno portando su actitud caracteristica que tienen en Fairy tail. **

**Este capitulo me inspire en unas hermosas melodías de Ludovico Einaudi, por si quieren saber cuales, los dejare en mi página donde hago anuncio que subo mis fics llamada: Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**Allí podran encontrar la música con la que me inspiro o imagenes de la ropa que usaran los personaje jeje**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Erza Fernandes: Muchas gracias x) me alegra demasiado que te gusten mis dos humildes historias Jerza y realmente prometo que te daré todo el Jerza posible y tratar de hacer crecer este hermoso fandom **

**Ryuuran: Jajaj apues lo de ambos gremios se sabrá muy pronto. Aunque en este capitulo se da una mension muy grande. Muchisimas gracias y si, realmente a mi me da dolor terminar mi primera historia, pero igual espero que esta sea de tu agrado y como se desarrollan las cosas, que sin duda será muy diferente que a Escarlata. Muchas gracias por tu bello review.**

**Sonakita-San: Pido una disculpa por la enorme tardanza Y claro que seguiré n_n Actualizaré mucho más seguido y espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y que igual te guste el desarrollo nwn**

**Yo: Muchas gracias por la observación y tendré más cuidado en eso jejej n_n realmente trato de no repetir palabras, pero como la escritora responsable que soy siempre termino el capitulo segundos antes de subirlo y por la emocion lo subo y no checho esas pequeñas cosas xD espero que este cap te guste y me digas que tal por favor w Muchas gracias por seguirme en ambas historias, realmente me es algo gratificante que te gusten las dos y prometo dar muy buenos capitulos en esta historia también jeje**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios chicas/chicos. Realmente me hace sentir muy feliz que esta historia les este gustando y les prometo que se daran cosas mas fuertes O: pero también muy romanticaaaaaas x)) **

**Bueno bueno, ya los dejo leer y espero ver sus hermosos reviews/comentarios en este capítulo también. Muchas gracias a todos. POR CIERTO**

**En la parte de hasta final hice una pregunta importante para la historia, por lo que espero que me la puedan responder alguna de los dos personajes que di. Es realmente importante para el desarrollo de la historia. Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap.**

Una promesa de dos.

Corrí rápidamente a donde se suponía que se encontraban todos mis compañeros. Cabía la gran posibilidad de que el ataque a los nobles haya sido una manera de entretener o llamar la atención para que se centraran más en su ataque. Una estrategia de seguramente de algún otro grupo de mercenarios que pensaban de una manera fría sin duda alguna.

Antes de llegar a la costa, sentí el fuerte poder de alguno de los magos más fuertes que existían en Grimoire Heart.

Laxus Eucliffe y Mirajane Strauss. Ambos podía notar que se encontraban luchando con casi toda su magia, ya que ambos se había convertido en excelentes portadores de magia clase S. Debía de estar alguien muy poderoso luchando con ellos para que tales cantidades de magia se sintieran a grandes metros. Ellos eran considerados como los monstruos de Grimoire Heart, por lo que eran un arma demasiado grande para nuestra gente.

Corrí a más velocidad, pero una pequeña cantidad de magia me llamo la atención, haciendo que mi velocidad disminuyera para poder poner atención a los sonidos de mi alrededor.

-Erza.

Una voz que conocía demasiado bien se logro escuchar en aquel lugar frondoso y llenos de arboles.

La oscuridad no me dejaba divisar algún animal, persona o cosa que estuviera cerca. Pero conocía perfectamente a la persona que pertenecía, por lo que mis sentidos se relajaron ante cualquier defensa que tuviera para atacar sin dudar.

-¿Maestro?-Pregunte levemente, mirando a mis alrededores.

Efectivamente se encontraba allí. Su mirada seria igual que siempre y sin ningún rastro de emoción en su frío rostro.

-¿Qué hace aquí, maestro Hades?-Pregunte respetuosamente.

-Te encargo al equipo.-Me dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar lentamente.-Es momento de que ustedes sean capaces de resolver un problema como éste. En especial alguien como tú.

Nuevamente me decía eso.

Existían en Grimoire Heart personas mucho más poderosas y con más expectativas que yo, pero él siempre me nombraba a mí. A pesar de haber perdido en el examen de clase S, contra Mirajane y Laxus; él seguía teniendo más expectativas en mí que en ellos mismos que fácilmente podían cubrir su lugar sin ningún problema en algún momento. Pero era yo la que estaba siendo mencionada. Era yo la que debía de tener esa responsabilidad. Era yo la que tenía que superar sus expectativas.

-Espera.-Me ordeno, volteándose.-Que nadie descubra que eres una McGregor.

Me arrojó la capa que tenía puesta antes y comenzó a caminar lentamente para dejar de escuchar el ruido que provocaban sus pies al pisar las hojas de los arboles secas. Su magia también se desvaneció, mostrándome que efectivamente ya no se encontraba.

Corte el vestido con una espada que había hecho aparecer y lo arroje al viento, para que antes de que éste tocara el suelo, miles de fragmentos se formaran en lo que antes parecía ser ese vestido de color rosa. Abajo de el vestido tenía unos pantalones de color negro y un top de color rojo que solo servía para tapar parte de mis pechos. Me coloqué la capa cubriendo por completo mi cuerpo y amarre mi cabello en una coleta que se ocultaba en el interior de toda la capa.

Comencé a correr a gran velocidad y a lo lejos, en la orilla la figura diminuta del barco se logro divisar. Entre más me acercaba, más grande se hacía el objeto. Pero pequeños detalles comenzaron a aparecer; una gran cantidad de humo negro y llamas aparecían, para inmediatamente se consumidas.

Seguramente era obra de Natsu.

También podía notar como el barco ya se encontraba en pésimas condiciones y que se encontraba tocando tierra, por lo que alguien había obligado a tal acción o habían tratado de hundirlo. No podía deducir mucho con tan solo observar.

Al llegar logar nadie se encontraba a los alrededores del barco. Era ilógico pensar en una estrategia tan poco organizada por ambos grupos, ya que dejaban sin seguridad el barco y aún más importante; lo qué el barco tenía adentro.

-Al parecer las cosas se pusieron más complicadas.-Me susurre para mí misma.

Comencé a escalar las escaleras laterales del barco para subir rápidamente. Era realmente enorme por fuera y como por supuesto, también por dentro.

Antes de entrar con la misma espada que había sacado hace unos minutos, trate de reflejar un poco el interior y estaba algunas peleas de pareja entre nuestro bando y el bando enemigo. Nadie se inmutaba a ver si alguien más aparecía. Todos ellos se encontraban totalmente concentrados en su pelea, por lo que fue demasiado filtrarme para dirigirme a los camarotes.

Pasar por los pasillos totalmente irreconocibles hacía más complicada la búsqueda de Mirajen o Natsu. No podía identificar perfectamente la magia de alguno de ellos y tampoco podía ver demasiado por el humo que había.

Corrí revisando cada esquina que podía, pero cada vez me llevaba mucho más hacía abajo.

-¡No huyas princesita de hielo!-Los gritos de Natsu retumbaron por todo el lugar.

Iba a dirigirme justo a donde había escuchado su grito, pero sus llamas ya me habían rodeado.

-No te muevas princesita.-Me ordenó, seguramente victorioso porque pensaba que había capturado a la persona en la que estaba interesado.

-Soy yo, Salamander.-Dije con voz neutra.

Al segundo de haber dicho eso, alzo la capa que tenía para mostrar un poco su rostro. Con esto sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y segundos después quitó las llamas que se encontraban rodeándome.

-Perdona mucho eso Er...-Calló por un segundo para darse cuenta de su error.-Titania.

Ambos teníamos una doble vida que también nos obligaba a tratar con una doble personalidad. En el grupo de mercenarios de Grimoire Heart eramos Natsu Dragneel y Erza Scarlet. Con los nobles eramos Natsu McGregor y Erza McGregor. Pero en batalla eramos simplemente Salamander y Titania.

Nadie más podía nombrarnos de ninguna manera que no fuera esa; sobretodo si nos encontrábamos en misión. Era una ley totalmente importante para que no sospecharan de alguna u otra manera nuestros verdaderos o falsos nombres.

-¿Qué haces aquí y por qué has incendiado la mitad de este barco?-Le pregunté mientras comenzábamos a correr hacía abajo.

-Como lo sospechábamos. Otro grupo de mercenarios está aquí, pero no sabemos su nombre.-Su ceño se frunció.-Me tope con un mago de hielo bastante pesado, pero igual no pude ver su rostro. Quería capturarlo para que me dijera su verdadero propósito ya que no se centraron en las riquezas que hay adentro de este barco.

-Me resulta difícil pensar que quieran otra cosa.-Lleve una mano a mi barbilla, tratando de analizar la situación.-Si no vinieron realmente a robar, nos vinieron a emboscar...¿Es éso?

Ambos nos miramos confundidos, teniendo en cuenta que las acciones del otro grupo no eran del todo como la nuestra. Algo raro había en todo esto.

-No lo sabremos hasta que uno de esos bastardos nos digan que es lo que quieren.-Una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro.- Así que atrapemos a alguno de los suyos y obliguemos a que hablen.

Asentí con su mismo entusiasmo, pero algo que no me había cuestionado pasó por mi cabeza.

-¿Lissana y Laxus no eran los que iban a robar los pergaminos?

-Al parecer sí, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver si sabemos que eso no les interesa a ellos?

Chasque la lengua molesta y aumente la velocidad de mis pasos. Él hizo lo mismo, esperando a que le contestara de manera clara lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-Lissana no está con Laxus.-Dije seria.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-Su sorpresa había crecido considerablemente.

-Desde que venía hacía acá, la magia que más sobresalía era la de Mirajane y Laxus. Es obvio que ellos están juntos peleando con todo su potencial.-Pare por un momento. Se sentía la presencia mágica de algunas personas.-Cabe la posibilidad de que Lissana ya se haya marchado de aquí con esos pergaminos.-Susurre para que él escuchara.

Ambos sentimos más la presencia de tres portadores de magia, por lo que nos colocamos la capa totalmente, evitando que nos vieran los rostros. Alzamos la guardia, esperando que de algún lado ellos mismos se delataran. Pero el sonido provenía de las cuatro paredes que nos rodeaban. Era imposible saber de que lado venían exactamente.

-Es ese mago de hielo nuevamente.-Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Natsu.

Seguramente lo había olido y había guardado su olor para atacarlo en cualquier momento que le diera la oportunidad.

-¡Parece que no es tan tonto esta flamita!-La voz de un hombre nos sobresalto.

En donde estábamos parados comenzó a formarse una ligera escarcha de hielo y ésta se intensifico al grado de congelarnos las piernas, impidiéndonos mover. Con la espada que traía en la mano la enterré con fuerza para que el hielo se agrietara y liberara nuestras piernas. De inmediato me moví, y Natsu igual lo iba a hacer, si no fuera porque el mago de hielo, -el cual tenía una capa igual puesta que impedía ver su físico- lo había golpeado solo con sus puños en el estomago.

-Eso fue por la patada que me diste hace unos minutos, flamita.-Su voz arrogante decía demasiado.

-¡Maldito cubito!-Se quejó Natsu.- Te voy a derretir totalmente.

-Te voy a congelar rarito.

-¿Rarito?-Una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en los labios de Natsu.- Tú fuiste el que me arrojó en la cara su ropa. Seguramente ahorita abajo de esa capa estás completamente...desnudo.

Mis mejillas se incendiaron al saber tal información y al parecer al mago de hielo le había molestado ya que un gruñido salió de sus delgados labios. Iba a correr a atacarlo en el momento en que se había distraído, pero otro joven de su grupo lo había defendido con sus fuertes y grandes manos. Su capa impedía ver más que sus labios; su piel era más morena y sus labios levemente más gruesos que los del otro joven, pero sin exagerar. Su cuerpo también era mucho más alto y mucho más musculoso que cualquier persona que estuviera aquí.

-No es apropiado meterse en la lucha de uno contra uno.-Me dijo con voz calmada.-Por tu apariencia superficial puedo suponer que eres una chica, así que estoy totalmente en contra de dañar a una dama.

¿En contra de dañar a una dama? Eso sin duda era algo que ningún grupo de mercenarios diría.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Retiré la espada para preguntar con hostilidad.-¿Qué quieren realmente?

-Eso deberíamos de preguntar nosotros.-Una tercera voz se unió.

Su voz se me hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba de que lugar.

También estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa, pero su físico era similar al mago portador de hielo. Su piel era más blanca que los otros dos y sus labios finos, que mostraban una ligera sonrisa.

-Ustedes fueron los que atacaron este barco después de nosotros. ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren?-Su pregunta fue más autoritaria que lo que antes había dicho.

¿Nosotros habíamos atacado después de ellos? ¿Nosotros fuimos los que habíamos provocado esta pelea y no ellos? No tenía sentido, ya que Laxus hubiera evitado que Lissana y los demás se adentraran viendo que había peligro. No sacrificaría ni él ni nadie al mando vida de nuestros camaradas, por más que fueran importante esos pergaminos.

El mago de hielo había salido directamente a nuestra dirección. El hombre más grande saltó hacía atrás y aproveché eso para saltar igual hacía atrás y cambiar a la "Armadura de velocidad" que me permitía hacer movimiento mucho más rápidos. Salté para enfrente con gran velocidad y dos espadas aparecieron en mis manos. El hombre más grande no se esperaba eso, por lo que puso sus brazos para evitar salir dañado más de lo que tenía pensado, pero a milímetros de tocarlo una mano dorada se interpuso entre él y mi espada.

-Meteoro.-Susurro el tercer hombre para ser rodeado por un aura dorada.-Si es velocidad yo seré tu contrincante.

-Bien.

Ambos nos lanzamos hacía atrás para después saltar hacía delante y chocar de lado al mismo tiempo. Nuestra velocidad era exageradamente igual, que incluso resultaba difícil de creer. Al parecer él también estaba sorprendido de que lo haya podido igualar con ese movimiento, ya que se había quedado petrificado.

No dijimos nada, simplemente volvimos a correr en direcciones contrarias.

-¡Terminaré con este hombre y nos juntaremos en un momento, Salamander!-Le grité a Natsu para que este simplemente asintiera y atrapara al mago de hielo con cadenas de fuego.

Había comenzado a correr a una dirección no muy lejos de Natsu. Mis piernas chocaban en paredes contrarias constantemente simulando saltos para lograr salir de manera más rápida, pero el tercer chico hacía exactamente lo mismo, casi alcanzándome.

No podía usar armaduras más grandes que la capa, ya que seguramente se rompería y daría mostraría mi rostro. Aunque tenía una armadura mucho más ligera que las demás.

Ya lo suficientemente lejos de Natsu, pare de un solo golpe y espere al tercer chico que no se esperaba eso. Antes de que me tocara lo había pateado de manera en que mi pierna había quedado hacía arriba y lo había arrojado hacía atrás de mí. Aproveche eso y le iba a brindar otro golpe, pero él fue más rápido y tomo mi puño para arrojarme algunos metros hacía atrás de él.

-Desglose de los cielos.-Dijo con voz calmada.

El suelo que se encontraba abajo de mí comenzó a caerse por una simultanea explosión dorada que al parecer provenía de ese hombre.

-Magia de cuerpo celestial.-Asegure saltando hacía adelante.

Cambié mi armadura por la parte inferior de una yukata de color roja con partes que parecía ser fuego y una venda en mis pechos. Dos katanas salían ahora, en lugar de las anteriores espadas que tenía.

-Magia de re-equipamiento.-Ahora él había asegurado.

-Al parecer portas una magia muy interesante.-Dijimos en unisono.

Ambos sonreímos por la coincidencia de nuestra oración. Se paró con lentitud y quito rastros de escombro de su capa.

-No quiero luchar con una dama. Por favor dejemos esto así.-Me pidió con educación.

-Ustedes fueron los que dañaron a mi compañero.-Dije con simpleza, pero sin bajar la guardia.

-No lo habría hecho mi compañero, si tu compañero no hubiera destruido medio barco con solo gritar.

Ese solía ser Natsu.

-No tenemos nosotros intenciones de dañar a nadie, señorita. Ambos pertenecemos a diferentes bandos, pero seguro esto se resolverá de manera más pacifica si evitamos pelear entre nosotros.

-Eso no es algo que un mercenario diría.-Eso era más para mí que para él.

Eso al parecer le había sorprendido ya que sus labios se mostraron entreabiertos. Una sonrisa ladina lo remplazo, para suspirar fuertemente.

-No digamos nada de este encuentro entre tú y yo.-Me pidió con voz más suave y confiada.-Detengamos a nuestros compañeros y cada uno se irá por su parte. Tratemos de no involucrarnos en peleas, sobretodo si ustedes ya consiguieron lo que querían, al igual que nosotros.

Asentí para retirar ambas espadas.

-¿Tú eres el que está cargo de tu grupo?-Pregunte antes de retirarme.

-No. Mi poder no se compara con nuestro verdadero líder.

Asentí ante esa información. Él era claramente poderoso; su magia tal vez era más destructiva que la de Natsu. No había preguntado el nombre de su grupo, ya que era demasiado lógico que no no lo iban a decir.

Comencé a correr hacía donde se encontraba Natsu, que como suponía seguía luchando con el mago de hielo.

-Tenemos que irnos, Salamander.-Le dije interponiendo ambas manos en el puño de cada uno.

Al parecer el mago de hielo se sorprendió ya que sus labios se habían entreabierto levemente. Ambos se alejaron levemente de mí, pero con diferentes reacciones cada uno. El mago de hielo había aumentado su defensa y también tenía pensado atacar si hacía algún movimiento sospechoso. Él había reconocido mi poder ante eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Todavía no termino con este idiota.-Me reclamó levemente.

-También tenemos que buscar a nuestros camaradas.-La voz del tercer hombre inundo la habitación.

El mago de hielo no dijo nada. Tomo parte de sus ¿pantalones? y comenzó a caminar junto en dirección de sus dos compañeros. El hombre más grande iba a preguntar algo, pero el tercer hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar a dirección contraría de nosotros.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Titania?!-Su coraje era notable.

-No tenemos motivos para pelear con ellos. Es mucho más importante ir y apoyar a nuestros compañeros que se encuentran lastimados.

-Por fin tenemos algo de acción y tú no la nie...

Lo tome de la mano para llevarlo conmigo aunque pusiera resistencia. Eso parecía disgustarle, pero a pesar de sus reclamos que no alcanzaba a distinguir totalmente bien, segundos después se había callado para caminar a mi paso sin tener yo que llevarlo.

-¿Por qué estás temblando?-Su tono era de preocupación.

No entendí a lo que se refería hasta que note mis manos temblar levemente. Algo no andaba del todo bien y por alguna razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento de ese lugar. No tanto de los anteriores mercenarios con los que habíamos entablado "una pequeña discusión". Posiblemente era por el hecho de que habían dicho que nosotros eramos los que habíamos llegado por así decirlo, a invadir el objetivo que ellos ya tenía. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Los pergaminos era algo que solo la nobleza sabía y que Natsu y yo descubrimos únicamente. También se me hacía loco pensar que existían más nobles unidos a los mercenarios.

No podían ser un grupo de mercenarios normales. No cabía esa posibilidad por el hecho de que los nobles iban a buscar grandes potencias de poder entre los más grandes grupos de mercenarios, para poder sacar un gran provecho. Grimoire Heart era una de las potencias más grandes junto con Crime Sorciere.

¿Crime Sorciere? Tal vez ellos eran los que estaban asociados con algún otro noble.

No pertenecían a la "Alianza Baram", pero eran demasiado poderosos que incluso su fama había superado a "Oración Seis".

No podían ser más grupos que no fueran "Oración Seis" "Tártaros" "Grimoire Heart". Los tres pertenecíamos a la Alianza Baram. Los gremios de mercenarios más fuertes de todo el mundo. Junto con un gremio más independiente de esa tan conocida Alianza Bram... Crime Sorciere. Los cuatro formaban sin duda el mundo de los mercenarios.

Oración Seis era imposible que atacaran el barco. Ellos no estaban tan interesados en poder mágico, si no más en el poder económico del continente. ¿Tártaros? Imposible. Tártaros era el grupo más fuerte de la Alianza. Sus proyectos eran mucho más grandes que los de Grimoire Heart y los de Oración Seis. También eran lo más avariciosos y peligrosos. Si el joven de hace unos minutos fuera parte de Tártaros, nunca nos habría dado la oportunidad de irnos sin tener que pelear. Nos hubiera obligado a pelear hasta que alguno de los dos bandos cayera.

¿Crime Sorciere? Podían ser ellos sin duda alguna. Efectivamente los que se encontraban peleando con nosotros no eran más que miembros de Crime Sorciere.

Crime Sorciere estaba igualado en poder junto con Grimoire Heart. No sería extraño que varios nobles estuvieran asociados para hacerse crecer mucho más.

Si mis suposiciones eran ciertas entonces ellos también buscaban esos pergaminos. Pero al parecer las personas de hace un momento no estaban totalmente enterados de quien eramos y que queríamos. Nosotros tampoco estábamos enterados del todo que habría más personas buscando algo, pero todo llega a la conclusión de que ambos grupos buscamos lo mismo.

No dejaban de ser mercenarios y no pararían hasta encontrar lo que querían.

Miré con horror a Natsu y este se preocupo mucho más por mí. Al parecer mis pensamientos me impedían escucharlo totalmente.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Lissana!-Dije con terror mientras comenzaba a correr lo más rápido posible.

Él me siguió el paso. Mirándome para que le diera una explicación lo más rápido posible.

-Ellos también están en busca de los pergaminos y la única que los ha de tener es Lissana. Es seguro que Laxus y Mirajane están peleando para que ella llegue lo más rápido al cuartel.

-¡Eso la está poniendo en peligro!-Gritó con miedo, Natsu.

-Las personas de hace un momento fueron más amables, pero no esperemos amabilidad de sus demás miembros y estoy segura de que se trata de Crime Sorciere.

-¿Por qué piensas que son los enemigos del maestro?

Antes de hablar nos detuvimos para ver que nos encontrábamos en la parte trasera del inmenso barco, de la parte de abajo.

El lugar parecía un almacén. Había carruajes que seguramente pertenecían a la familia dueña del Barco. También habían cajas con grandes letras rojas que decían "Magia explosiva, Cuidado".

-Es una larga deducción.-Fruncí el ceño con coraje.-¡Maldita sea! Tememos que regresar a la entrada rápido y buscar a Lissana.

No había nada en esa profunda habitación que nos diera rastro de que Lissana estuviera ahí. Tampoco había miembros del otro gremio, por lo que ese lugar era poco importante.

-Ven.-Me dijo Natsu para segundos después cargarme estilo princesa.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

No me contesto. Colocó su mano en mi cabeza y su cuerpo se había bañado en llamas. Se impulsó con su mismo fuego y las paredes se fueron destruyendo en cuestión de segundos para llevarnos de habitación en habitación, así llegando a la parte delantera del barco. Hizo lo mismo nuevamente, pero ahora impulsándose para arriba, llegando a la parte alta y delantera del barco, dónde se encontraba expuesta al aire libre.

Me bajo con delicadeza y ambos comenzamos a correr, tratando de evitar los ataques que se seguían dando entre magos. Queríamos evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento innecesario y encontrar a Lissana, pero era imposible distinguir cuando todos se movían con tanta rapidez.

-¡Retirada!-Grito un hombre del grupo opuesto.

-¡¿Qué crees que dices, idiota?!

-No nos marcharemos hasta darles su merecido a este grupo de pacotilla.

Esos eran unos de los comentarios del grupo enemigo.

Al parecer todos sus integrantes se encontraban totalmente enojados por tan repentina orden, pero poco a poco accedieron para comenzar a desaparecer uno por uno. Creo que podía decir que estaban usando transportación de alguno de sus miembros y eso facilitaba su salida sin que pudiéramos seguir su rastro.

-Tenían todo planeado...-Susurro con coraje uno de los miembros que estaban a un lado de nosotros.

-¡Lissana!-El grito desgarrador de Elfman nos hizo reaccionar a todos.

Su grito venía de la orilla, por lo que Natsu y yo fuimos los primeros en bajar y correr a donde habíamos escuchado su grito. Al estar todo totalmente oscuro, no podíamos distinguir muchas cosas más que pequeños botes en la orilla. El cabello blanco de Elfman se reflejo a muchos metros de nosotros, pero aún no podíamos ver nada ya que un bote tapaba su cuerpo arrodillado.

-Este olor...-Dijo Natsu.

Podía ver que se encontraba sudando frió.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba Elfman, pero lo que vimos era algo que no nos esperábamos.

Lissana había sido atravesada en el estomago.

Su sangre se estaba volviendo uno con el agua del mar, que se reflejaba de un color rojizo claro. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida y su rostro solo mostraba un extraño momento de terror y paz. No podía describir su pálido rostro. Seguramente terror por el momento antes vivido y paz porque ya no había dolor que sentir.

Todos los que llegaban atrás de nosotros se quedaron en shock al ver el estado en el que habían dejado a Lissana y especialmente al ver que su muerte había sido dolorosa por el único golpe que tenía. No la lastimaron, pero la herida había penetrado sus órganos, seguramente muriendo por la hemorragia provocada de esa misma herida.

Mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, aún sin pode articular una palabra o un gesto que dijera algo. Natsu se encontraba igual que yo, pero sus lagrimas se derramaban con más fuerza e incluso sus puños que era lo único que apretaba fuertemente, habían comenzado a sangrar por la fuerza que estaba emitiendo. Los sollozos de Elfamn eran los más claros; se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana menor muerta, mientras que sus lagrimas resbalaban con fuerza y caían en las pálidas mejillas de Lissana.

Me acerque al cuerpo de Lissana y tome sus manos, pero me sorprendí al ver que estas se encontraban rotas de la parte de la muñeca y su puño se había aferrado a quedarse cerrado. Sin querer destrozar más su mano, intente abrir su puño y un pedazo de papel cayó de manera lenta...era un pedazo de papel del pergamino que ella iba a robar.

¡Ellos habían sido!

¡Crime Sorciere había matado a Lissana por esos estúpidos pergaminos!

Mi magia comenzó a aumentar por el coraje de saber eso a tal punto que de manera instantánea el bote que nos cubría había desaparecido para quedar en pequeñas partes.

Me paré para ir a buscar a algún bastardo que perteneciera a Crime Sorciere, pero al ver a Natsu llorando de manera irreconocible mi corazón se había roto. En una noche como habían destrozado más de una vida.

La vida de Mirajane y Elfman sin duda iba a cambiar totalmente. La vida de Natsu al perder a su amada. La vida de Grimoire Heart al perder a algo más que una camarada; perder a una amiga... a una de los nuestros.

.

.

.

El funeral había sido totalmente doloroso para todos. Mirajane era la que menos dejaba de llorar y la que más le había afectado.

Todo era tan tranquilo. El maestro había decidido enterrar el cuerpo de Lissana en Magnolia, una ciudad del Reino de Fiore, donde los miembros más importantes de Grimoire Heart eran los únicos con derecho a pisar. Todos los grandes mercenarios muertos por batalla eran enterrados en ese lugar, mostrando el respeto que se habían ganado en vida por sus valientes actos.

La lluvia inundaba todas las lapidas y la hermosa lapida de Lissana era la que más sobresalía por todas las flores que habían.

Laxus era de los miembros más afectados y tristes, culpándose en todo momento que debió haber cuidado a Lissana cuando era su responsabilidad. Todos negamos y muchos sospecharon por lógica del grupo que había atacado, pero sólo Natsu y yo sabíamos que era realmente Crime Sorciere, por lo que ignoraron ese hecho y pusieron toda su importancia en darle un entierro digno a nuestra amiga.

Todos se retiraron poco a poco a los cuarteles, no sin antes dedicar unas hermosas palabras a la lapida de Lissana y dejar flores o algún recuerdo que ambos compartieran.

Natsu, Mirajane y yo eramos los únicos que quedábamos en el lugar.

Me dolía en el alma ver a ambos de manera tan vulnerable. Ambos totalmente destrozados y no podía decir que yo estaba mejor. Me culpaba porque sabía que iban tras ella y no pude aún así hacer algo para evitar su muerte. No había sido capaz de actuar de manera más rápida. No había sido capaz de eliminar a esos mercenarios de Crime Sorciere.

-¿Por qué no lloras con ellos?-La voz de maestro llegó por atrás de mí.

Me limpié de manera rápida las lagrimas y me pare con respeto ante él. Me encontraba abajo de un árbol, algo lejos de la lapida de Lissana y donde se encontraban Mirajane y Natsus. No podía llorar en frente de ellos, no porque me sintiera débil, si no porque no era capaz de llorar en su presencia cuando no había sido antes capaz de evitar ese lamentable hecho que le había costado la vida.

-Creí que ya se había retirado, maestro Hades.

-Dime Erza, ¿Quién crees que haya matado a Lissana?

Su pregunta fue como una lanza en el corazón.

-Creo que fue alguien de Crime Sorciere.-Hable en voz baja.-Estoy segura que ellos fueron los que atacaron el barco y también estoy segura que buscaban los pergaminos que Lissana iba a robar.

Su mirada fue de completo asombro, pero hubo una luz en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

-Debo de decir que realmente fueron ellos.-Abrí los ojos totalmente impresionada.-Conozco por una pelea al mago que seguramente hizo ese ataque. Puedo decir con más de un cincuenta por ciento de confianza que fue Jellal Fernandes.

Jellal Fernandes...¿Jellal Fernandes había matado a Lissana?

Era el mismo hombre que el maestro me había dicho que tenía que destruir.

Seguramente el joven con el que había hablado se refería a Jellal como el mago más poderoso de Crime Sorciere. Si ese era el caso entonces tenía que buscarlo...y matarlo. No tenía que seguir vivo un ser tan despreciable como él. Una persona que había tomado con mucha más importancia un papel que una vida humana.

Si antes estaba algo insegura de tomar una vida, ahora me encontraba totalmente decidida de llenar mi espada de la sangre de Jellal Fernandes. No. De todo Crime Sorciere. Iba a tomar la responsabilidad después, pero habían dañado la vida de terceras personas que eran muy importantes para mí. Habían tomado la vida de Natsu y Mirajane también.

Comencé a caminar de manera lenta hacía la lapida de Lissana. Mirajane se había retirado y a pesar de que había caminado a un lado de mí, no la detuve para darle algunas palabras. No podía hacer eso aún. Aún no era capaz, no sin antes cumplir mi promesa y vengar la vida de Lissana.

Abracé por la espalda a Natsu. Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y sus lagrimas no dejaban de derramarse. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable.

-Natsu.-Le susurre en voz baja.

No me contesto, pero sin duda alguna había escuchado.

-Te prometo que esto no se quedará así.-Mis lagrimas formaron una linea hasta llegar a mi cuello.- Te prometo que nosotros dos nos encargaremos de vengar la muerte de Lissana.

Él asintió débilmente, tomando mi mano.

-No dejaremos vivo a ningún bastardo miembro de Crime Sorciere.

**ACABÓ EL CAPÍTULO :DDD**

**Dios, ¿QUé les pareció ? O: La verdad es que me gusta Lissana u_u pero era necesaria su muerte para que la historia ahora sí se desarrolle y sobretodo el lió verdadero de ambos gremios O: **

**Al parecer Oración Seis Y Tártaros son importantes, quien sabeeeee. Pero les aseguro que esta historia será larga. Tengo pensada hacerla mucho más larga que Escarlata. Tal vez y con un total de 200,000 palabras. así que aún queda un exagerado número de capitulos n_n**

**Esta historia será mucho mucho más cruel y cruda que escarlata, por lo que verán muchas lagrimas aquí O: y más al ver que ahora Natsu y Erza se irán totalmente en contra de Crime Sorciere y en Crime Sorciere al parecer está Jellal y Lucy O: muchos dirán, ¿como se amaran si ellos los quieren matar? Pues ahí está mi secreto xDD ya saben que siempre salgo con cosas raras en mis capitulos y la historia da giros a morir jajaja **

**La verdad me dió mucho sentimiento la parte de la muerte de Lissana u_u **

**También al parecer Erza se va a ir con alguien que no es el asesino de Lissana...o sí lo es ? **

**Dios apenas comienza la historia y ya ando con mis enredos O: **

**Espero mucho que este capitulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí y pongo la advertencia de que esta historia será mucho más cruel y dura. Así que no soy responsable O: **

**La verdad también es que no me gusta chantajear con eso de los reviews, porque una vez que hago una historia, es para marcar algo y que ustedes realmente se enamoren de los sentimientos que hay y de los hechos sobretodo. Claro que los reviews motivan demasiado al escrito, porque vemos sus opiniones y no saben lo mucho que nos alegra, pero la verdad aunque no me lleguen muchos reviews xD nunca dejaré una historia inconclusa. (Claro, digo que también si me quieren dejar, me harían feliz x33) **

**Así que si les gusto el capitulo, créanme que me harán muy feliz de ver sus hermosos comentarios en cada capitulo que pase, para ver si les gusto, les disgusto, lo odiaron, lo amaron o cosas así. x)**

**Los espero en el siguiente capitulo que saldrá en dos semanitas y espero sus hermosos comentarios y me digan qué tal x) mil gracias por leerme. **

**Bye bye**

**POR CIERTO! **

**UNA PREGUNTA:  
¿A parte de Jellal con quién les gustaría ver a Erza? (Todo es escencial para la historia, no solo por poner o así xD jeje)**

**'¿NATSU O GRAY ?**

**La pareja definitiva es Erza y Jellal y Lucy y Natsu, pero pasaran más cosas antes de eso realmente O: **

**espero que me digan con quién, gracias x) **


	5. Destino de dos mundos

**HOLA CHICOS :DD ya traje el capítulo xD Ya no tardo tanto en actualizar esta historia y la verdad es que estoy exagerando con las ideas que tengo hacía ella *w* sin duda será algo grande lo que se venga jojojo. **

**En este capítulo se vienen cosas fuertes O: ahora sí la historia comienza, y la verdad falta mucho para darle cierre como el verdadero trama de mi historia (me encanta hacer eso xD) pero no sólo se centrara en un escenario, por el contrario habrá mucho en esta historia para que activen su imaginación *O* También como ya había advertido, está más fuerte esta historia, por lo que no me hago muy responsable x( **

**ADVERTENCIA: un poco de limme (no sé si asi se escribe xD) Bueno, un poco de erotismo en este capítulo :v juajuajuajua**

**Agradecimientos: **

**Sonakita-san: Muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior w se vienen cosas más fuertes y capítulos más geniales jojojo así que preparate, ok no x) **

**Ryuuran: Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario jaja y eso se sabrá después x) pero sin duda está muy revuelto de lo que sucede y lo que sucedera. Muchas gracias y me alegra que te estén gustando estos capítulos como los de Escarlata jejeje**

**Yosiisa: No te preocupes, que habrá Jerza y del bueno x)) ok no jajaja pero si se viene bastante el Jerza a morir jojojo haré llover Jerza por todos lados xD y también Nalu x) y de todo xD jajaja Muchas gracias x) espero que este cap también te guste jojo. **

**Liv-Scarlett: Jojo el drama es mi segundo nombre x) jaja sí, ya sé u_u no sé quién mató a Lissana, pero ahora Erza si se enojo :( jajaja muchas gracias, spero que este cap también te guste mucho c: **

**Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y espero que este capítulo también tenga muchos reviews y me digan que tal x)) la verdad es que todo lo que salé aquí es fundamental, así que no se me enojen por algunas cosas jajajaj xD los dejó leer y espero ver que tal les pareció x)**

**También quiero decir que los atuendos en los que me inspire están en mi página de facebook llamada.**

**Fanfics-Fanfictión IleyBriseo.**

**Sólo los de Natsu y Erza, por lo que espero que les guste x) **

**Espero sus bellos reviews y me digan si les gusto o lo odiaron :( 3 gracias a todos y hasta la próxima**

Destino de dos mundos.

-¡Atrapen a esos malditos!

-¡No dejen que escapen con ese cofre!

Los gritos inundaban por todo el lugar, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban alrededor nos miraran curiosos y otros furioso. Las miradas hacía nosotros simplemente nos daban gracia, ya que esa furia tan pura no era algo que se contemplaba todos los días. Existían pocos motivos para provocar la furia de alguien que no lo merecía, pero en cambio con alguien que lo merece es demasiado fácil de provocar.

-Son unos malditos escandalosos.-Dijo Natsu con voz irritada.- Los quemaré de una vez para que aprendan a no meterse con el mejor dúo de todos.

Su sonrisa mostraba arrogancia, pero también podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

Llevábamos corriendo poco tiempo desde que le habíamos robado uno cofre a un gremio oscuro que se dedicaba a robar, por lo que la gente que nos miraba no hacía nada para ayudar a un bando o a otro.

-Bien.

Me paré para simplemente mirarlo. Él también paró de golpe, pero los ladrones que nos seguían habían aumentado su velocidad al ver que ambos nos habíamos detenido. Me rodearon de inmediato, mostrando sus afiladas espadas y con una sonrisa mucho más que satisfactoria. A Natsu igual lo rodearon, pero la mayoría se había centrado en mí.

-Idiotas. ¿Creyeron que realmente ustedes podrían contra el gremio de ladrones más fuerte de Devenire?-Dijo el que parecía ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo.- Danos el cofre, rata rosada. Si no, nos quedaremos con los cofres y con tu hermosa acompañante.

Sonreí con arrogancia y baje la mirada. Me senté en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, mientras que esperaba impaciente lo que se venía. Los ladrones simplemente fruncieron el ceño y se acercaron a mí de manera posiblemente rápida, pero antes de que estos tan siquiera me tocaran, ya habían sido aventados a varios metros de distancia. Miré nuevamente para arriba y Natsu mostraba una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

-Están a mil años de ponerle un dedo a Titania.

-No seas tan formal, Natsu.-Le corregí levemente irritada.- Estamos en un país donde te aseguro que no nos volverán a ver. Deja que tengan el honor de con quién se enfrentan.

Los ladrones que estaban en el piso fruncieron el ceño para simplemente volver a lanzarse hacía Natsu. Los que Natsu antes había vencido, se habían lanzado hacía mí con toda la intención de matarme, pero antes de que volvieran a tratar de tocarme, Natsu ya los había encerrado en un circulo de fuego que se incrementaba con el aire.

-Ellos no son nada poderosos a decir verdad, no sé por qué le debemos de mostrar nuestros verdaderos nombres, Erza.

-Por cortesía, por supuesto.

Me paré con tranquilidad y camine a dentro del circulo de fuego de Natsu. Los ladrones que estaban adentro miraron sorprendidos el por qué no me había quemado o tan siquiera hecho un poco de daño, cuando ellos se encontraban ya sudando por las intensas llamas del poderoso Salamander, mejor conocido como Natsu Dragneel.

Saqué una espada y los amenacé. Los ladrones simplemente miraron con miedo como el filo de la espada les había causado una pequeña hilera de sangre, sólo por el hecho de rozar levemente con ella.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Marques Ancora?-Pregunté impaciente.

-¡No nos subestimes, bastarda!

El que parecía el líder simplemente pasó a una velocidad rápida por el costado de Natsu y se adentró a las llamas de Natsu para querer brindarme una estocada. A milímetros de que el hombre me tocara, me posé a un lado y éste golpeó a su compañero para terminar dañando su hombro. Sonreí de medio lado al ver eso, pero no por el daño que le había hecho a su compañero, si no por gracia de no medir su fuerza contra la de nosotros.

-Hazlo, Natsu.

Natsu simplemente asintió para inundar en sus llamas todo lo que se encontraba cerca. Él y yo también habíamos quedado encerrados en sus llamas, pero la diferencia es que éstas no nos hacían nada de daño, mientras que todos los ladrones se imploraban a las suplicas. El dolor era penetrante, lo sabía muy bien, pero no los iba a matar. Era un paso antes de la muerte y esa era la desesperación. Algo que habíamos manejado muy bien y sabíamos aplicar de igual manera.

-No quitaré mi llamas hasta que nos digan dónde se encuentra el Marques Ancora.-La voz de Natsu se intensificaban como sus llamas.

El aire les comenzaba a faltar, por lo que simplemente se dejaron caer. Natsu ante éso quitó las llamas que rodeaban el lugar y se posó en frente de ellos, para tomar al líder de y tomarlo del cuello.

-Habla.

-Se...se encuentra en la mansión del noreste...es una mansión muy protegida y sin duda alguna la única del lugar...-El temor de ese hombre era evidente.-Por favor...ya no nos lastime más.

De un golpe Natsu lo soltó para que este cayera al suelo.

-Váyanse de aquí o no tendré piedad ante ustedes y sobretodo si vuelvo a escuchar rumores sobre el Gremio Ojo de Horus.-Las palabras de Natsu aveces eran intimidante.-Y por supuesto me quedaré con este bebé.

Los ladrones asintieron para no luchar más por el cofre que Natsu tenía en sus manos. Ambos vimos como todos los integrantes corrían fuera de la ciudad, y por el miedo podíamos suponer que nos habían hecho caso.

Sonreímos con gracia para caminar hacía la posada donde nos estábamos quedando. Realmente la única razón por la que habíamos corrido era por el hecho de que teníamos que alejarnos más de la ciudad para no dañar a civiles que no tuvieran nada que ver con el Gremio Ojo de Horus. Normalmente las misiones a las que íbamos Natsu y yo terminaban destruyendo gran parte de ciudades, y eso era problemático porque nos dábamos una rápida apariencia de un joven de cabello rozado y una joven de cabello escarlata que destruían todo a su paso.

-¡Bien! Veamos que tiene este bebé.-Sonrío Natsu con euforia.

Me deje caer a la pequeña cama individual de la pequeña posada en la que nos estábamos quedando. Natsu por el contrario, veía el cofre con entusiasmo, para sentarse en el suelo y poner el cofre en frente de él. Miré de reojo como abría emocionado la caja, para que su gran sonrisa de euforia fuera sustituida por una de completa decepción. Me levanté levemente y vi lo que había causado decepción en Natsu.

Se trataba de un simple rubí.

-¿Por esto se estaban matando realmente?-Preguntó aún más decepcionado.-Es una simple joya barata.

Deje escapar una risa sonora, por lo que él me miró interrogante.

-Nosotros somos ricos. Es lógico que ellos se maten por ese rubí, ya que para ellos vale mucho más de lo que podrían conseguir trabajando toda su vida.

Pareció analizarlo para simplemente dejar un pesado suspiro y asentir. Metió la joya en el cofre y la dejo en el pequeño tocador.

-Dudo que quieras esa joya tan fea, Erza.-Se comenzó a quitar el cinturón que sostenía la espada que llevaba, para dejarla a lado de la cama.- ¿Te parece si mañana la regalamos a alguna familia? Podemos darle mejor uso a esa joya tan fea, alegrando la vida a alguien que realmente lo requiera.

Sonreí con orgullo ante la pregunta de Natsu. A pesar de que a sus diecinueve años se había convertido en un mercenario temido en el continente y se había convertido en uno de los hombres más deseados por las mujeres, también se había convertido en una excelente persona. Esas cosas no le importaba mucho a él, porque seguía teniendo un buen corazón. Trataba siempre de ayudar a las personas que se veían más afectadas por los aristócratas y trataba a sangre fría a las personas que dañaban, como lo hacían los gremios oscuros.

-Se me hace una excelente idea, Natsu.-Dije con voz calmada.

Él me dedico una sonrisa para sentarse en frente de mí y abrazarme. Correspondí el abrazo, por lo que ambos nos sumergimos en nuestros cuerpos.

Era esa una manera de decirnos que nos alegrábamos por estar bien al terminar una misión. Desde que había yo cumplido los dieciséis y él los diecisiete, el maestro nos había dado un entrenamiento a él y a mí totalmente a parte de los demás. Nos habíamos vuelto mucho más fuerte que cualquier integrante de Grimoire Heart, y como tal nos daban las misiones más difíciles o que significaran un reto. Cuando en una de esas misiones había terminado muy mal herida, estando al borde de la muerte, Natsu me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo que nunca dejaría que me pasara algo igual. Desde entonces, era como decirnos "Me alegra saber que no estás mal" después de terminar una misión.

Nuestra magia era realmente incomparable. No había persona que nos dañara fuertemente, por lo que íbamos a las misiones mucho más confiado y siempre velando el uno por el otro. Nuestras misiones eran largas, por lo que pasábamos un tiempo en una misión y después regresábamos a la mansión de los McGregor, que se encontraba en Magnolia. Los tesoreros y administradores no eran tan exigentes con nosotros, ya que decíamos que era una manera de vivir nuestra juventud. Pasábamos un tiempo en una misión y regresábamos a atender los asuntos de los McGregor. Así era nuestra vida.

Nos separamos del abrazo y dirigió sus labios a los míos para que ambos quedaran completamente unidos.

Esa faceta también había cambiado.

Desde la muerte de Lissana, Natsu era incapaz de besar a otra mujer o verla con ese motivo. Menos a mí. Había rechazado a tantas mujeres y había intentado acostarse con alguna, pero me decía simplemente que no podía. Que no podía hacer eso. Así que nosotros al ser tan cercanos, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que eso no nos molestaba, pero no podíamos hacerlo de manera seguida, ya que en las misiones podíamos actuar como pareja, pero cerca de Fiore o mejor dicho de Magnolia eso era imposible, ya que ante los nobles y los ciudadanos, seguíamos siendo hermanos, aunque nosotros sabíamos que eso no era cierto.

Tomo mi cintura y me comenzó a acostar lentamente, para el quedar arriba de mí. Sus besos se habían hecho mucho más salvajes, moriendo mi labio inferior exigiendo que mi boca se abriera más. Cuando cedí ante su petición, metió su lengua para rozar con la mía. Ambos sentimos nuestras lenguas tocarse, por lo que una guerra entre ellas comenzó. Ninguna cedía, y eso hacía que más tiempo nos quedáramos unidos, pero el aire comenzó a faltar en nuestros pulmones, exigiéndonos separarnos. Quedamos unidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-Mañana tenemos que ir a la mansión del Marques ese...-Me dijo con voz suave.- Después de eso pasara un rato para volver a hacer misiones y estar así tú y yo.

-Entonces deja de hablar y aprovechemos el tiempo.

Termine de decir y lo volví a besar, uniendo nuevamente nuestras lenguas y comenzando a danzar entre ellas de manera salvaje. Exigiendo nuestro sabor en cada movimiento. Pase mis manos por la ropa de Natsu y con torpeza quité el botón de su abrigo, mostrando la playera que tenía adentro del abrigo, la cual era de cuello largo. Me comencé a parar, aún teniendo nuestros labios y lenguas juntas, y él igual se comenzó a parar conmigo. Quité su abrigo, mostrando la playera sin mangas y con cuello que ahora únicamente tenía. Nos separamos y de un rápido movimiento también se la quité, dejando su torso totalmente desnudo.

A sus diecinueve años el cuerpo de Natsu era un deleite para la vista. Su espalda se había hecho más ancha y sus músculos habían crecido, pero sin exagerar. Sus brazos eran fuertes y su abdomen era duro, mostrando las marcas donde se veía que entrenaba mucho. Su rostro también había cambiado; toda faceta de niño se había ido, mostrando un afilado rostro, con unos ojos grandes, pero mostraban madurez. Su cabello rosa lo seguía teniendo con el mismo largo, pero cuando estábamos en misión colocaba su bufanda en la frente, por lo que pocos mechones rosas caían arriba de la bufanda.

Toque su pecho, sintiendo su piel en mis manos. Él sin desaprovechar, también quitó la camisa de color café que tenía, para dejarme solamente con el sujetador de color negro con encaje.

Al igual que él, yo también había cambiado. Era más alta, casi a la misma estatura de Natsu. Mis caderas se habían hecho más anchas y mis piernas más largas, mis pechos también habían crecido demasiado, que incluso los vestidos que solía usar, me quedaban apretados de esa parte. Mi rostro se había afilado, mostrando facciones mucho más maduras que las de hace tres años y mi cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura.

Quitó mi sujetador, para dejarme completamente desnuda de esa parte. Con rapidez llevó su mano a uno de mis pechos y comenzó a jugar con él, mientras que su otra mano me tomaba por la cintura. Después de jugar su mano con mi pecho, pasó al otro para igual masajearlo y apretarlo con delicadeza.

Gemí ante la sensación, pero mi gemido había aumentado al sentir la lengua de Natsu en mi pezón izquierdo. Su lengua rodeaba por completo el pezón, para después meterlo por completo a su boca y darle pequeñas mordidas con sus dientes. Se quedó así un rato más, para separar su boca de mi pecho y dirigirlo al otro para igual comenzar a lamer alrededor del pezón del pecho derecho. Llevé mi cabeza hacía atrás ante tal sensación, y con mi mano izquierda comencé a acariciar el suave cabello rosa de Natsu.

Se separó de mí y nuevamente llevo sus labios a los míos. Nos separamos un poco para tomar aire y pegar nuestras frentes.

-¿Quieres continuar?-Me preguntó con voz dulce.

-Aunque quisiera, ambos sabemos que no podemos.-Le dije para separarme un poco de él.

Sólo entre Natsu y yo nos podíamos besar e incluso tocar, pero no podíamos hacer el amor. Nos amábamos, claro que sí. Pero no como una pareja totalmente.

Tal vez era por el hecho de que habíamos crecido juntos y que ante la sociedad eramos hermanos. Tal vez y en otras circunstancias Natsu y yo podríamos hacer totalmente el amor, o entregarnos totalmente, pero no podíamos aún. Había algo que siempre nos detenía y yo no lo podía obligar a él y él no me podía obligar a mí. Pero también sentíamos la necesidad de sentir nuestros cuerpos juntos, aunque no fuera de una manera tan profunda. Tampoco era agradable saber que podíamos llegar a estar juntos, pero llamarlo sexo solamente. No era algo que los dos quisiéramos experimentar de esa manera.

Conocía a Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo y con él había crecido. Nuestra niñez se pasó junta y nuestra vida también.

Natsu era de las únicas personas a las que amaba. Él era de las personas de Grimoire Heart que más agradecía haber conocido.

-Tenemos que dormir entonces.-Me sugirió para acomodarse en la cama.

-Sí. Mañana se acaba nuestra misión y en una semana tendremos que estar en el cuartel general de Grimoire Heart.-Dije mientras me acomodaba para acostarme a su lado.- Después de éso volveremos a la mansión McGregor y seguramente pasara algo de tiempo para que nos asignen una misión.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera haces que suene más mal de lo que es.-Se quejó ante eso.

-Escuche que Mira y Laxus terminaban su misión la semana pasada. Si eso es cierto entonces podemos fugarnos de la mansión e ir al cuartel de Magnolia donde ellos se están quedando.

-¡Sí! Será el momento perfecto para romperle la cara a ese idiota de Laxus.-Su entusiasmo se había recuperado.

Deje escapar una risa al ver su cambio de actitud.

-Será interesante ver una pelea entre Laxus y tú...

Mis palabras se habían quedado en el aire, ya que me había comenzado a quedar dormida. Natsu igual se comenzó a quedar dormido, pero me atrajo más hacía él.

Desde la muerte de Lissana se había vuelto más inseguro. Temía dormir y no encontrar a alguien a su lado. Su padre Igneel y la persona que amaba se habían ido de su vida; eso era algo que lo había marcado. Tenía miedo de seguir perdiendo a las personas que quería y aunque le costara trabajo confesar , él nos tenía un gran cariño. Por eso siempre se alegraba de vernos juntos después de haber terminado una misión. Se había vuelto una persona mucho más sensible por dentro, pero también mucho más frío con otras personas por fuera.

Despertamos a la mañana siguiente y nos dimos una ducha para irnos a la mansión del Marques Ancora. En el camino una señora de edad avanzada había caído al suelo por tratar de cargar un gran costal de arroz. Natsu con gusto se ofreció a ayudarla y ella gustosa por la generosa acción de Natsu, le dio una sencilla pulsera que estaba hecha con hilos mágicos. Pero algo mucho más valioso le había dado a Natsu, y esa era su sonrisa. Antes de irnos nos despedimos de la amable señora y Natsu dejo el cofre con el rubí en el costal que él la había ayudado.

-Es una hermosa pulsera.-Alagué mientras veía como Natsu sonreía al ver esa sencilla pulsera.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

Llegamos a la entrada de la mansión del Marques de Ancora y como esperábamos, había una gran cantidad de guardias.

-¿Estás listo, Natsu?-Pregunté sería.

-Sin piedad, Erza.

Asentí y caminamos a la gran y enorme reja que protegía la mansión. Como esperábamos, los guardias nos rodearon, preguntándonos nuestros nombres y nuestras intenciones con el señor Ancora, pero antes de que se acercaran, Natsu los mando a volar con sus llamas.

Me paré en la reja y sin siquiera tocarla eleve mi magia al punto que la puerta había salido volando a varios metros de distancia. Con total lentitud nos adentramos a los jardines de la mansión y más guardias comenzaban a llegar, pero segundos después Natsu igual los mandaba a volar, sin siquiera hacer un movimiento en sus manos o piernas. La puerta principal para entrar a la enorme mansión era arrojada a varios metros de distancia por mi presencia mágica. Nos adentramos y sin duda era una mansión sorprendente; adornos muy caros y y muebles igual de caros.

-Busca por abajo de la mansión. Yo lo haré por arriba de ésta.

-De acuerdo.

Corrí hacía arriba y llegue a los aposentos que seguramente pertenecía a la familia del Marques. En ninguna habitación había personas, incluso solo se veía poco personal en la mansión.

Me dirigía donde creí que estaría el despacho y efectivamente allí se encontraba. Era un hombre de tez muy blanca y de cabello plateado, sus ojos eran de un color morado, su edad parecía alrededor de cincuenta años. Su ropa era elegante, digna de alguien con su estatus.

Miró hacía en frente y se asusto al verme en la puerta de su despacho. Al parecer no había escuchado el ruido que anteriormente había hecho y seguramente Natsu se había encargado de los guardias dentro de la mansión para que éstos no fueran a advertirle o a protegerlo de nosotros.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?-Me preguntó molesto.

-Por supuesto a usted, Ancora.-Saque dos espadas y con ellas me coloqué atrás de él para amenazarlo.-Queremos hacer esto rápido y si usted coopera, le aseguro que no correrá la sangre de sus hijos.

Trago grueso al sentir ambas espadas en su cuello.

-Yo...yo no sé qué quieren.-Tartamudeo asustado.

Antes de poder hablar había arrogado unas pequeñas bolas al suelo que habían causado una explosión en todo el despacho.

Sin desaprovechar éste salió de la habitación y comenzó a correr a lo que parecía su aposento, pero antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta, lo acorrale entre la puerta y entre mi cuerpo.

-Un truco barato como ese nunca podrá despistarme.-Le susurre en el oído.-He oído como has estafado a varios nobles del Reino Indaco.

Este palideció más al escucha eso.

-Esos nobles me han pedido recuperar sus riquezas...-Paré un segundo para sonreír con gracia.-y matarte.

* * *

...

-¡Es imperdonable!-El gritó de mi padre inundo por toda la habitación.-¡¿Cómo es posible que el estúpido de Ancora se haya dejado manipular por simples mercenarios?!

Todos temían ante el gran coraje que mostraba mi padre.

-Él era el Marques más poderoso de Devenire y uno de nuestros aliados con más influencia fuera del continente.-Con su mano derecha llevo sus dedos al puente de la nariz.-No sabemos quien fue el que le robo, pero sólo sabemos que los mandaron esos nobles del Reino Indaco.

-Matemos a esos nobles y obliguemos a que nos digan a que patético gremio mandaron en contra de Ancora.

-¡No seas estúpido!

-No podemos matar a los nobles así de fácil, si la armada real nos encuentra, ten por seguro que se irá todo el continente en contra de Crime Sorciere.

Esos eran los comentarios de algunos miembros que optaban por opinar respecto al caso del Marques Ancora.

-Dime Jellal, ¿Quién crees que haya intervenido con el Marques Ancora?-Me preguntó en voz baja Lucy.

Suspire fuertemente y trate de hablar igual en voz baja. No me gustaba mucho meterme en problemas del gremio, y menos cuando se trataba de eliminar a alguien. Simplemente era un trabajo sucio que no quería tomar.

-No sé.-Respondí indiferente.

No quería involucrar a nadie de mi grupo en el asunto de Ancora. Si eso pasaba, era muy seguro que nos mandarían a investigar al gremio que dejo en la ruina a Ancora y nos mandarían a matarlos.

-Tenemos que matar a Ancora para que no revele nada de Crime Sorciere.-Habló nuevamente mi padre.-Pero también tenemos que conseguir a alguien. Ancora era perfecto porque nos hacía saber la posición económica de los Reinos lejanos. Gracias a nosotros hubo varios golpes de estado en Reinos fuera del continente y sin alguien como Ancora nuestro poder se limita únicamente a este continente.

-Tengo creo que buenas noticias, maestro André.-Llegó llamando la atención Gray.

En sus manos tenía una enorme carpeta, dónde también varios documentos formaban parte de esa carpeta.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó interesado mi padre.

-Revisé a todos los nobles del Reino Indaco y la mayoría de esos nobles tienen un trato directo con una familia de nobles en especial...-Paró para darle la carpeta a mi padre.

Una sonrisa ladina se mostró en el rostro de mi padre y sus ojos mostraron seguridad. Llevó sus manos a su cabello negro y dejo escapara una carcajada. Todos miramos esta acción extrañados, ya que él no solía mostrar risas o carcajadas aunque fuera por simple arrogancia. Él era de las personas que no mostraban sentimientos incluso estando yo presente.

-La familia McGregor tiene tratos con los nobles de Indaco.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al saber eso.

-¿Sucede algo, Jellal?-Me preguntó asustada Lucy.

Creo que había mostrado demasiada sorpresa al saber eso. Era la familia de la joven que había salvado tiempo atrás.

-¡Tenemos un pez gordo!-Gritó con euforia.- No cabe duda alguna que la familia McGregor tiene tratos con los nobles de Indaco y es seguro que ellos también tengan tratos con algún gremio de la alianza Baram.

-Eso significa que los McGregor están unidos con, ¿Tártaros, Oración Seis o Grimoire Heart?-Preguntó sin entender Gray.- No estamos totalmente seguros si el gremio de mercenarios que atacó a Ancora sea uno que tenga que ver con alguno de la alianza Baram, maestro.

-Ningún noble se uniría a un simple grupo de mercenarios, Gray. Sólo la alianza Baram tiene contacto con nobles y es probable que algún gremio de pacotilla haya sido mandado por una de estas tres grandes fuerzas. Lo más cercano que tenemos en el continente es a la familia McGregor, pero también son una pista para llegar a los nobles de Indaco.

-¿Y qué hacemos entonces, maestro?-Ahora pregunto Ultear.-La mansión de los McGregor está en Magnolia y en Magnolia también está la familia real. No podemos atacar a los McGregor así de fácil.

-Descuida, querida Ultear.-Los ojos de mi padre pasaron nuevamente a los documentos que Gray le había dado.-Sólo son dos insignificantes herederos de los McGregor. No hay más familia que Natsu McGregor...y Erza McGregor.-El nombre de la última pareció sorprenderle, pero rápidamente cambió su semblante.

-Será fácil entonces.

Los comentarios en la sala seguían siendo demasiado fuerte que había dejado de escucharlo realmente. Lucy se encontraba asustada, mirando como la mayoría del gremio se interesaba en el caso del Marques Ancora y sobretodo en la familia McGregor. Este era un caso mucho más diferente a los que habíamos hecho. Si nos involucramos con los McGregor, era seguro que también con la familia real y eso era llegar a demasiado. No cabía duda tampoco que Erza McGregor era la joven que había conocido tres años atrás, pero sin duda ella no parecía una mala persona y mucho menos alguien como ella estar involucrada con algún gremio de la Alianza Baram. Eso era demasiado.

-¡Lucy, Ultear, Meredy, Kagura, Simón y Gray! Los espero en mi despacho en treinta minutos, los demás sigan con sus trabajos.

Todos asintieron con desgano ante la orden de mi padre. Era lógico que los que iban a encargarse de la misión del Marques Ancora eran los mencionados. Todos menos Lucy y Meredy ya habían tenido misiones donde ponían en riesgo sus vidas y sobretodo...habían matado a personas.

También era extraño el saber que yo no había sido de los mencionados, después de todo, siempre que había una misión importante, yo era de las personas en que mi padre más confiaba. Él mismo me había entrenado, por lo que nuestra magia era demasiado similar, pero a un nivel diferente. Tal vez y no era tan fuerte como él, pero de Crime Sorciere era de los que más aseguraban una victoria en una misión.

-Jellal...-Escuche la voz casi inaudible de Lucy.-¿Crees que nosotros tengamos que matar a el Marques Ancora?

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

Camine con ella para llevarla a sus aposentos. La tome del hombro y note que estaba temblando del miedo.

Meredy de dieciséis años de edad y Lucy de diecisiete eran las integrantes más jóvenes del actual Crime Sorciere. Ambas habían llegado años atrás por motivos diferentes, y por ese mismo motivo mi padre nunca se encargo de entrenarlas para matar a sangre fría. Ellas hacían misiones de espionaje, infiltraciones o mandar mensajes importantes a gremios asociados con Crime Sorciere. Si él las mandaba a matar a Ancora o tratar de matar a los McGregor, era algo que ellas no iban a poder completar.

-Tranquila, Lucy. Hablaré con mi padre y si es una misión donde tengan que asesinar a alguien yo tomaré tu lugar y el de Meredy...

-¡No es eso!-Su gritó por suerte sólo fue escuchado por mí.-No quiero matar a nadie y sé que ustedes tampoco. He visto que cuando llegan de una misión, siempre lloran y es porque es algo que ustedes no desean hacer.

Abrí los ojos sorprendidos al saber eso.

Nuestros ideales como persona eran muy diferentes a los ideales de Crime Sorciere. Una vez que eres parte de un gremio de mercenarios, es casi imposible pensar en ser parte de él, sin siquiera matar a inocentes. Sobretodo si se trataba de la Alianza Baram. Por eso, teníamos que cumplir con las misiones, sobretodo los demás miembros, ya que la mayoría sólo tenía la protección de Crime Sorciere y podían vivir y comer sin temer a que el siguiente día no pudieran vivir y comer. Gremios donde solo eran ricos económicamente.

-Descuida...-La abracé para tratar de calmarla.-trataré de que eso cambie.

Lucy no dijo nada, simplemente asintió no muy convencida.

La llevé a sus aposentos y la tranquilice un poco más. No quería que mi padre viera que había estado llorando, ya que la regañaría fuertemente.

Camine al despacho de mi padre. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la reunión que iba a tener con mis compañeros, por lo que me daba algo de tiempo el tratar de conversar con él.

Toque la puerta sin ninguna clase de brusquedad y un "adelante" se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Al entrar pude ver como su concentración seguía en los documentos que le había dado Gray, pero parecía mucho más interesado que minutos antes. Tome asiento en una de las sillas de roble que estaban en frente de su escritorio y aún sin dirigirme una mirada, chasqueo la lengua molesto.

-¿Sucede algo, padre?-Pregunté respetuoso.

-Es sólo esto.-Me mostró los documentos.-La familia McGregor ha tenido inversiones con varios nobles de todo el continente. Esos niños son realmente ricos a su corta edad y sobretodo poderosos.

-¿Niños?

-Sí. Natsu McGregor tiene diecinueve años de edad y Erza McGregor tiene dieciocho años.-Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.-No pasan mucho tiempo en la mansión, no se sabe sus motivos, pero tienen gente de suma importancia que se encarga de sus administraciones. Ante tal motivo, tampoco se sabe el físico de ambos y tampoco se sabe si manejan magia o no. Son un misterio ambos.

Había conocido a Erza McGregor años atrás. Seguramente su hermano, Natsu McGregor también se encontraba en la cena donde habíamos atacado Gray, Simón y yo. ¿Quién de todas esas personas era entonces el hermano mayor de Erza McGregor?

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con los mencionados de hace un momento?-Pregunté de manera directa.

-Ellos se encargaran de espiar la mansión de los McGregro.-Su tono me decía que no le importaba mucho realmente.-Si tienen la oportunidad los mataran, pero antes dirán con quién están asociados ellos y los nobles de Indaco.

¿Matarlos?

-¿Por qué no iré yo a la misión?

-Tú serás el próximo maestro de Crime Sorciere. Eres demasiado fuerte y mi "as" bajo la manga.-Dejó los papeles en el escritorio para encender un puro.-Alguien como tú no puede estar en misiones como esas.

Así que esa era la razón. Ya había cumplido los diecinueve años, por lo que le interesaba demasiado el enseñarme todo lo del gremio para cuando él muriera, ser yo el próximo maestro. Eso no me disgustaba, al fin y al cabo podía cambiar algunas cosas en el gremio o dejar las misiones de asesinato, pero la diferencia es que tenía que ver con esa mujer y por alguna razón, no quería que muriera sólo por una suposición.

De inmediato tocaron la puerta. Al entrar, como era predecible eran a los que mi padre había mandado a llamar.

Lucy y Meredy se adentraron con temor, pero sin bajar la cabeza. Tenían que mostrar fortaleza para seguir siendo parte de Crime Sorciere y sobretodo que mi padre no las maltratara por su debilidad ante él.

-Yo quiero hacer la misión con ellos.-Hablé antes de que alguno dijera algo.

Todos me miraron sorprendido por la petición. Sobretodo mi padre, que no imaginaba que a pesar de lo que me había dicho segundos antes, pidiera estar en esa misión.

Tenía que saber la verdad sobre la familia McGregor y saber si estaba vinculada con algún gremio de la Alianza Baram. Si eso era cierto, entonces por más que lo quisiera evitar, tendría que matarlos. Pero si son inocentes entonces trataría de salvarlos. Era una corazonada lo que me decía que realmente ellos eran inocentes y no tenían nada que ver con la Alianza Baram y el solo tener tratos con los nobles de Indaco era una casualidad. Evitar también meter en problemas a Crime Sorciere con la Familia Real.

-Tú no irás, Jellal.-La voz demandante de mi padre hizo que los demás se asustaran.

-Lo haré.-Su ceño se estaba frunciendo, pero antes de que se pusieran más tensas las cosas continué.-Yo conozco a Erza McGregor. Puedo hacerme pasar por un guardia de la mansión McGregor y espiarlos de manera más directa sin correr riesgo.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que había dicho, en especial mi padre.

-¿Conoces a Erza McGregor? ¿Cómo es ella? -Sus preguntas eran muy interesadas.

Gray y Simón parecieron recordarlo, por lo que me miraron preocupados al saber realmente mis intenciones y lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-La conocí en un festival de Magnolia hace mucho tiempo.-Mentí.-Es una joven de cabello escarlata. No conocí a Natsu, pero acercarme a ellos no será difícil si ella aún me recuerda.

Mi padre parecía sorprendido, pero su semblante serio cambio nuevamente. Gray y Simón no dijeron nada ante lo que había dicho, por el contrario, trataron de aparentar indiferencia para que mi padre no sospechara de nada. Ultear simplemente miró mi acción interrogante y Lucy, Meredy y Kagura simplemente estaban al margen de la situación. Ultear era de mis mejores amigas, por lo que engañarla no iba a ser tan fácil como a Lucy, Meredy y Kagura. Me exigiría la verdad.

-Es humillante que un Fernandes se haga pasar como un simple guardia...-Dijo con tono seco.-Pero facilitara nuestra información. Está bien, irás a esa misión también Jellal.

Sonreí triunfante de eso y me paré para sólo esperar las siguientes indicaciones.

-Ante eso entonces diré lo siguiente.-Se paró el igual para dejar su puro en la mesa y hablar con seriedad.-Jellal, Simón y Lucy serán los infiltrados en la mansión McGregor. Estoy seguro que ese no será problema. Lucy conoce también a la familia McGarden, así que ella también se encargara de saber la situación actual del Reino de Fiore junto con Meredy. Ultear y Kagura se encargara de vigilar a los McGregor cuando salgan, sobretodo a Erza.

-Perdón maestro, pero ¿no es más importante saber sobre el primogénito de la familia McGregor?-Interrumpió con respeto Simón.-Natsu McGregor seguro será mucho más importante.

-Los dos serán vigilados por igual, pero esa mujer me llama la atención.-No creí totalmente sus palabras.-Tal vez y en un futuro la secuestremos y saquemos información de manera más fácil que Natsu.

¿Secuestrarla? Ya tenía todo planeado y sin duda me hacía pensar que eso no era nada a comparación de lo que verdaderamente quería saber. Si tiene todo planeado, entonces se irá más en contra de Erza, si nuestros informes consisten en que ella es sospechosa de tener vinculación con mercenarios.

-¿Cuándo partimos a Magnolia, padre?

-Mañana mismo.

Era rápido. Tardaríamos dos días en llegar a Magnolia.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos, maestro?-Preguntó con un poco de temor Meredy.

-En una pequeña casa de una familia que me conoce.-Dijo con tono despreocupado.-Si se quedaran en alguna mansión de los nobles que conozco, levantarían sospechas y es lo que menos quiero. Una casa común y corriente no levantara sospechas de nada. Conozco alguien del consejo mágico y pediré que los hagan trabajar para ellos, así que sólo se presentaran a la mansión de los McGregor.

Todos asentimos para retirarnos a preparar nuestras cosas. Pasaríamos un tiempo fuera del cuartel principal de Crime Sorciere, así que tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a fingir ser unas personas simples. Tendríamos que mostrar nuestra magia a Erza y Natsu para que confíen en nosotros, y también sin contar que le había dado otro nombre. Me había presentado ante ella como Siegrain.

Me senté en la esquina de la cama para tomar mi cabello y llevarlo hacía atrás.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mostrando a Gray y a Simón que me miraban seriamente. Les devolví la mirada, por lo que Gray simplemente suspiro fuertemente. Sabía lo que se venía.

-¿Es la joven a la que salvaste cuándo atacamos a los nobles?-Me preguntó curioso Simón.

-Sí.-Respondí con un simple monosílabo.

-En ese entonces no te pregunté, pero ¿por qué la salvaste, Jellal?-Ahora me preguntaba Gray.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mirándome fijamente. Era seguro que querían saber los limites de la misión y lo que tenía planeado. También el por qué había aceptado la misión y me interesaba tanto. Todo se derivaba a esa mujer de cabellos escarlata.

-Cuando el candelabro iba a caer, no la iba a salvar. Era perfecto para que no viera nada sin tener yo que lastimarla. Pero al ver puso su seguridad en segunda opción para salvar a la persona que hizo que se cayera... supe que no podía dejar que se lastimara.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos por mi respuesta.

-Sé que ella no tiene nada que ver con ningún gremio de mercenarios o algún gremio oscuro. Por eso mismo no quiero que salga lastimada si es inocente.

-¿Tienes en cuenta que si ella tiene algo que ver con el gremio que ataco a Ancora la mataremos ?

-Sí.

De manera fugaz se paró Simón para caminar a la entrada de la habitación e irse, pero se giró para verme de manera fría.

-No te enamores, Jellal.

Sin más salió de la habitación.

Eso estaba más que claro. No podía enamorarme de la persona a la que tenía que tenerle cuidado, aunque tampoco podía ignorar la situación en la que se encontraba ella y Natsu McGregor. Si ambos eran inocentes, entonces todo esto sería en vano, y si descubrían nuestra identidad, también serían mandados a ser asesinados por saber esa simple información. Tenía que tener cuidado con ambos y no involucrarme o tener cariño hacía esa familia.

-Toma el consejo de Simón y enfoquemonos en la misión.-Me aconsejó Gray, que era el único que se encontraba conmigo.-Si son inocentes y sólo es una casualidad, hay que dejarlo en claro ante el maestro para que deje de tomar demasiada importancia a esa familia.

* * *

...

Después del encuentro con el Marques Ancora regresamos a el cuartel de Magnolia, dónde se encontraba Mirajane, Laxus, Bisca y Gajeel. Todos habían crecido también de magia, por lo que eran dignos de pisar ese cuartel, dónde sólo los miembros más poderosos de Grimoire Heart podían pisar. Sus misiones eran robar documentos de la familia real o de nobles que no tuvieran nada que ver con nosotros.

El Marques Ancora había estafado a varios nobles del Reino Indaco, y esos nobles eran los que estaban asociados con Grimoire Heart, por lo que era lógico que el maestro se iba a enojar ante eso. Que alguien se quisiera burlar de él, así que fue él el que nos mando a Natsu y a mí a la misión de recuperar todo el oro y todo el dinero que había robado Ancora. Sabía que Natsu y yo nunca íbamos a aceptar matar a alguien, porque no teníamos ese propósito con nadie que no fuera de Crime Sorciere.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien, Erza.-Me dedico una cálida mirada Mirajane.

Le agradecí ante eso y la abracé al ver que ella también había regresado a salvo.

-También me alegra ver que estás bien, Mira.

Después de la muerte de Lissana, no sólo Natsu cambió, si no Mirajane también. Ella había tenido el cambio más radical de todos. Su actitud competitiva había disminuido y sobretodo carácter y actitud con los miembros del gremio. Se había vuelto una persona mucho más amable con todos, y usaba su fuerza normalmente para proteger. Cuando iba a una misión ella era un soporte muy importante para el equipo, ya que a pesar de que no atacaba a menos de que un miembro se viera en peligro. Sólo en esas situaciones despertaba la temida "Mirajane la demonio".

-Erza, Natsu. Buen trabajo a ambos.-Bajó por las elegantes escaleras el maestro.

Me sorprendí al verlo en el cuartel que se encontraba en Magnolia. Normalmente él siempre estaba en cuarteles más lejanos, ya que no le gustaba mucho pisar las tierras de Magnolia.

Baje la cabeza con respeto.

-Es un gusto verlo, maestro.-Dije con respeto.

-¿Qué hace aquí, maestro Hades?-Preguntó sorprendido Natsu.

-Aproveche para informar algo.-Mirajane estaba a punto de retirarse, pero la mestro la detuvo.- Está bien, quédate también Mira.

Ella simplemente no dijo nada, sólo miró al maestro esperando a lo que iba a decir.

-La misión del Marques Ancora fue perfecta. Sin duda el hombre está asustado y no dirá nada de los fraudes que hizo con los nobles que robó y tampoco de ustedes.-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios.-Pero hay algo más importante que eso.

-¿Hubo problemas en lo que estuvimos de misión?-Pregunté seria.

-No es eso. Tienen que regresar a la mansión McGregor.

-Eso lo sabemos.

-Lo sé, Natsu. Sé que saben eso, pero algo pasó.-Ambos abrimos los ojos sorprendidos.-El consejo pidió más seguridad para la familia McGregor. Al parecer se preocupan que no pasen mucho tiempo atendiendo asuntos importantes y temen que por andar viviendo la vida, les pase algo. Han contratado seguridad para ustedes dos, y como tal no pueden actuar tan libremente.

Natsu y yo estábamos sorprendidos ante eso.

Eso significaba que estaban sospechando un poco de nosotros. Era eso o simplemente estaban interesados en que no nos pasen nada al ser los únicos herederos.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces, maestro?-Por mi tono todos sabían que eso no me agradaba en absoluto.

-No podemos negarnos ante el consejo, así que sólo queda aceptar.-Su mirada pasó de mí a Mirajane.-Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Bisca y otros miembros se quedarán por más tiempo en este cuartel. Los mantendrán vigilados también y verán cualquier movimiento sospechoso de sus nuevos guardias.

-¿La vigilancia durará mucho tiempo?-Natsu tampoco se encontraba feliz por eso.-No podremos usar magia en frente de ellos, y eso es una molestia.

-Trataré de que esto no dure mucho tiempo.-Su semblante se hizo más oscuro.-No ahora. Si pasa mucho tiempo, yo me encargaré de ellos.

Natsu y yo asentimos ante lo comentado. Teníamos que regresar a la mansión McGregor por más tiempo o al menos hasta que nos encarguemos de los nuevos guardias. O incluso al miembro del consejo mágico que no lo había asignado. Seguro eso era lo que pensaba el maestro.

No sólo me había entrenado físicamente, si no también para pensar como él. Si ellos eran unos farsantes, entonces me encargaría de ellos antes de que el maestro se tomara la importancia. El miembro del consejo mágico también iba ser de mucha importancia, por lo que ellos se iban a volver un señuelo importante para llegar hacía el miembro del consejo que tal vez sospechaba de Natsu y de mí.

**Y acabó el cap D: Por qué siempre tengo que hacer mis cosas ? TT-TT pues para darle trama a la historia xD ya saben que me encanta hacer eso, si no me dedicaría a la comedia Jerza xD pero no soy buena TT-TT **

**Espero que les haya gustado lo de Natsu y Erza, pero no se me enojen xD ya dije las futuras parejas oficiales y por las que leen el fic XD **

**Al parecer ya se está armando un Crime Sorciere VS Grimoire Heart D: ¿Qué pasará ? Y sobretodo cuando lleguen a la Mansión McGregor? todo saldrá bonito o se pondrá freo ? O: qué se vendrá ? alguna vez haré una buena historia? A Jellal le gustará el pastel con fresa? Lucy se hará ruda con lo que se viene? Erza es como el maestro pero sin barba? Mirajane ya no es tan demonio? Laxus es un pikachu humano? Gajeel tendrá en algún momento su dragón force? El papá de Jellal estará guapo? Sí está guapo se querrá casar conmigo ? **

**Pues esas preguntas se resolverán en el próximo capítulo :D ok no XD pero muchas cosas si se vienen muy O: jajaja **

**Este capítulo es el más largo de esta historia XD En escarlata casi son así de largos, pero en esta no se me acostumbren muy pronto xD haré unos cortos y unos largos x) **

**Bueno, hasta el siguiente capítulo y espero que este cap les haya gustado y me digan que tal O:**

**Espero sus hermoso reviews/comentarios y me digan que tal x) gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo :DD  
bye bye bye**


	6. El plan para descubrirte

**Hola chicos :DD como dije en dos semanitas ya traje el cap :DD Ahora sí que comenzaré a tardar un poco más ya que nuevamente entro a la Universidad y mi horario ahora es de casi 12 horas :( pero como ya tengo mi propia lap :D haré el capítulo en lo que tengo descansos jojojo.**

**En el capítulo pasado no tuve casi reviews y eso me desmotivo u.u solo tuve dos hermosos reviews, cuando en los capítulos anteriores tenía muchos más D: ¿No les está gustando la idea del fic? **

**Bueno, y por respeto a esas dos personitas que me dejaron review, traje la conti puntualmente. Tenía pensado esperar más tiempo, pero como tardaré un poco más en hacer los capítulos, mejor lo subí hoy y a ver si llegan más reviews en la semana D:**

**Este capítulo me emociono mucho escribirlo, porque practicamente ya muestro un poco de lo que tratará la historia y si creen que es predecible lo que tratará :D DÉJENME DECIR QUE NO. Siempre tengo ideas nuevas y alocadas y en un futuro verán las ideas que tuve para inadgurar este fic como obra mía xD -Ya saben que mi drama nunca falta en los cap- **

**Este capítulo me inspire en Tylor Davis. Una violinista excelente :D Lo cual sus videos en especial los subí en mi página de facebook llamada**

**Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS.**

**Ryuuran: Jojo lo de Lucy tengo un gran as bajo la manga que se verá en el siguiente capítulo Jeje muchas gracias y me alegra demasiado que te hayan gustado y sobre tus dudas poco a poco se irán descifrando en el fic ya que son partes importantes de él jeje. Espero que este capítulo te guste también y muchas gracias por tu hermoso review :D **

**Sonye-san: El lemmon se vendrá pronto, más pronto de lo que imaginan jojo x) Muchas gracias e igual espero que este capítulo te guste también :Dgracias por tu hermoso review**

**Bueno chicos :D Los dejo leer y espero que este cap también les guste tanto como los anteriores. **

**Recuerden que la historia se narra desde la perspectiva de Erza y después de Jella. Después habrá desde la perspectiva de más personas, pero para no hacerlo confuso, separo los momentos con una linea**

**Bye bye y hasta la próxima :D**

El plan para descubrirte.

Normalmente era común vivir y actuar con espontaneidad en cada momento. Pero por alguna razón, parecía como si mi vida no actuara con espontaneidad; como si cada paso que diera, fuera espontaneo para mí, pero predecible para alguien más. Un hecho extraño que seguramente nunca comentaría con nadie, pero perturbador para mi persona.

-Señorita Erza. Es hora de levantarse.

Una de las sirvientas de la casa me hablo desde a fuera de mi habitación.

-Pase, por favor.

Y otra rutina se estaba abriendo paso en mi vida. Sabía perfectamente que hasta que los nuevos guardias se fueran, no podíamos hacer misiones y para eso tardaría muy seguro algunos meses. Los guardias eran el problema colateral, ya que el principal problema era el miembro del consejo que los había mandado a ese trabajo, por nuestra supuesta seguridad. Ellos solo seguían ordenes, pero por algún motivo, sentía que estaba relacionados ellos directamente con el miembro del consejo. Pero ¿quién de todos esos vejestorios era? y ¿esos guardias tendrán algo que ver con la armada real?

Si ellos eran de la armada real, era un noventa por ciento seguro que estaban sospechando de Natsu y de mí. Pero por más que adentraran sus conocimientos en nuestra familia, no encontrarían nada. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado y no había nada que nos delatara a Natsu y a mí. Lo único que podía delatarnos eramos nosotros mismos y de eso dependía nuestra actitud. No usaríamos magia y la única oportunidad que tenía para que todo lo que estaba por comenzar acabara, era trabajar en la noche e investigar a esos guardias. Tenerlos a nuestro favor también era un punto importante, ya que no levantaría sospecha.

Si se afirmaba que la armada Real estaba atrás de todo esto. Mavis Vermilion estaría en un serio problema. La princesa de Fiore y amiga de la familia McGregor.

Las sirvientas de la casa me prepararon el baño y el vestido que usaría.

Colocaban cada prenda del vestido como debía de ser y cepillaban mi cabello con delicadeza.

-¡¿Erza, ya estás lista?!-Preguntó entrando sin preguntar el primer portador del apellido de la familia

-¡Joven Natsu!-Exclamo sorprendida una de las sirvientes.-¡Señorito, no puede entrar cuando la señorita Erza está arreglándose!

-Tranquilas hermosas damas.-Su voz se hizo en un punto seductor.-¿Por qué no van y preparan la merienda?

Ambas mujeres se sonrojaron y me miraron para saber que hacer, por lo que solo asentí sin ningún problema. Sin más dejaron el elegante cepillo en el gran tocador e hicieron una reverencia para salir del cuarto, no sin antes decir un "Con su permiso". Una vez estando Natsu y yo solos en la habitación, se sentó sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Natsu?

Este solo me miró para chasquear la lengua.

-Sólo vine a decirte que ya llegaron esos guardias de pacotilla.

-Entonces no hay que demorar más.-Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, pero de inmediato mi semblante cambió a uno más serio.-Recuerda que somos unos nobles y que estas personas seguramente vienen a vigilarnos y no por nuestra supuesta seguridad. Puede que sea para nuestro propio exterminio.

-Descuida, pequeña hermana menor.-Su mano se poso en mi cabellera roja.-Sé muy bien aparentar y ten por seguro que no me dejaré engañar por esos idiotas. ¡En cualquier momento que tenga los pulverizaré!

Tome su mano para que este dejara de tocar mi cabellera y le sonreí.

-Me parece bien.

Sin más caminamos hacía el despacho.

Vestíamos ambos con la elegancia de un noble. Natsu con un elegante traje de color gris con negro, mostrando en el chaleco la cadena del reloj de bolsillo que guardaba en el. Sus botas que estaban por fuera del pantalón de vestir, completamente relucientes. Yo en cambio vestía con un elegante vestido rojo, con un corsé de color negro y el vestido con adornos en sus bordes de abajo. Guantes de color igual rojo, que llegaban más arriba del codo y una gargantilla de color negro.

Los grandes pasillos de la enorme mansión parecían interminables. El despacho quedaba en la planta baja del la mansión, pasando por la sala de estar.

-Natsu, Erza.-Nos habló una voz conocida para ambos.-Los nuevos guardias de seguridad están esperando en los jardines. ¿Los hago pasar al despacho?

-Sí por favor, Morga.-Le respondí con amabilidad.

Morga era la mano derecha de la familia.

-Ese señor parece cada vez más a una pasa.-Comentó Natsu al ver que se había ido el señor Morga.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí por su comentario. Cuando conocimos a Morga, los primeros años parecía un hombre apuesto de cuarenta años, y a pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo, el estrés que le provocábamos lo hacía ver más viejo. Tal vez y se debía a que lo veíamos pocas veces en un año y nos era poco común regresar y verlo con menos cabello y más ojeras.

Entramos al elegante despacho que pertenecía al miembro mayor de la familia. Anteriormente Brain. El despacho era grande y espacioso, con un ventanal a la espalda del escritorio de madera y cuadros por todos lados. Obras abstractas que Brain se había dedicado a comprar en su vida y sobretodo obras muy caras. También había espadas sin filo como adorno.

-¿Tú o yo?

-Por supuesto que tú.

Yo sería la que los recibiría.

Me senté con elegancia en el asiento que se encontraba atrás del escritorio y espere pacientemente. Natsu se encontraba a lado de la puerta, esperando paciente y con los ojos cerrados a que entraran esas personas. Seguramente estaba ansioso de sentir su poder mágico y si había una orden en el futuro, pelear con el más fuerte de ellos.

Lo que esperábamos llegó por fin. Tocaron la puerta levemente, esperando seguramente una respuesta por parte de la persona que estuviera adentro.

-Adelante.

Al escuchar mi respuesta, la puerta se abrió mostrando a tres personas pasar. Dos hombres y una mujer.

!Recordaba a uno de esos hombres¡ Pero a pesar de recordar su físico, no recordaba su nombre.

Un hombre de cabello azul, ojos verdes y una extraña marca arriba y abajo de su ojo derecho. Su físico era inquietante, ya que era demasiado atractivo y portaba un aire de seguridad en sus movimientos, pero también de elegancia. Su espalda era ancha y era un poco más alto que Natsu. Vestía con un pantalón negro, debajo de unas botas que estaban más abajo de sus rodillas. Una camisa de color blanco y un saco sencillo de color negro. El otro joven que venía con ellos era de piel más morena y mucho más alto que todos los presentes. Era mucho más musculoso también, y con facciones más serias y frías que el otro joven. Vestía de manera similar al joven de cabello de color azul y ojos verdes, pero con la diferencia que este joven no tenía saco. Y por último la mujer del grupo de ellos. Una chica muy hermosa, de facciones delicadas y cabello rubio. Era más baja que yo, pero poseía un físico muy similar al mío. Sus ojos eran de color marrón que mostraban mucha más inocencia que todos los presentes. Vestía con un pantalón de color verde y unas botas que llegaban abajo de sus rodillas, una playera sin mangas de color blanco y su cabello rubio lo llevaba en una coleta alta.

-Un gusto caballeros y dama.-Hablé con voz neutra.

-El gusto es nuestro, Señorita McGregor.

Con elegancia el hombre de cabello azul camino hacía mí, y mostró una reverencia. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, siguiendo con más torpeza el movimiento que había hecho el joven de cabello de color azul.

-No sea tan formal, por favor.-Pedí con una sonrisa arrogante.-Después de todo, por lo que veo todos los presentes tenemos una edad muy joven, ¿me equivoco?

El joven de cabello azul se impresiono por lo que dije, para cambiar sus semblante a uno más serio. Sabía que lo estaba provocando a él y a su grupo.

-No se equivoca señorita.-Ahora hablo el hombre de tez más morena.-Pero le aseguro que somos excelentes magos y que no tendrá problemas usted y el señor McGregor.

-Entiendo.-Cerré los ojos ante sus palabras.-¿Cuáles son sus nombres y cuál es su propósito con nuestra familia?

-Creo que es conveniente esperar al Señor McGregor, Señorita McGregor.-Habló la joven de cabellera rubia.

¿Les estaba dando tiempo para que los otros jóvenes pensaran sus respuestas? Eso tendría bastante lógica si ellos no fueran los verdaderos guardias que decían ser. Pero tenía las de perder, ya que el joven de cabello azul lo había conocido como un guardia cuando era joven. Seguramente no había nada de sospechoso.

-No se preocupen por mí, que he estado aquí desde el principio.-Habló calmado Natsu.

Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Natsu atrás de ellos. Natsu por su lado, miró a la mujer con arrogancia y cerró la puerta. Seguramente se estaba burlando de sus capacidades por no haberlo sentido.

-Qué mala impresión me han dado.-Dijo con falso pesar Natsu.-Me he encontrado todo el tiempo atrás de ustedes y no se percataron. ¿Así piensan defender a mi querida hermana y a mí? o ¿Han quedado perdidos ante sus belleza?-Camino hasta colocarse a lado de mí.-Espero que sea la última, porque será una pena tener alguien como ustedes que en lugar de protegernos, nos estorben.

-Lo lamento, Señor McGregor.-Habló el joven de cabello azul, sin bajar la mirada.-Prometo que no sucederá un acto tan despistado de nosotros nuevamente.

-Mi nombre es Simon Miazuchi.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia.-Habló con respeto la chica rubia.

-Mi nombre es Siegrain...

-¿No tienes apellido?-Pregunté interesada.

-No Señorita McGregor. Me críe en un orfanato y como tal, no conocí a mis padres y mucho menos sus apellidos.

Siegrain. Era cierto, así se llamaba ese joven.

-Nuestro motivo es proteger a esta familia. Nos han informado que varias familias que están unidas con la familia McGregor han sufrido ataques para adquirir más que nada sus bienes. Eso pone vulnerable a la familia McGregor a cualquier ataque directo o indirecto. Sobretodo al ver que ambos herederos son personas muy jóvenes y uno de ellos es una dama.-Pasó Siegrain su mirada a la mía.-No dudaría que la dama aquí es la que está más en peligro.

Natsu miró a Siegran, y sin quererlo soltó una carcajada.

Seguramente veía imposible el hecho de saber que yo estaría en peligro. Una mercenaria de élite como yo simplemente se le hacía patético.

Miré a Natsu con el ceño fruncido y sin que los magos se dieran cuenta, lo pellizque. Este se dio cuenta de su pequeño error y cambió de semblante nuevamente. Los otros magos miraron sin entender la reacción de Natsu, por lo que lo miré de manera intensa para que contestara su anterior imprudencia.

-Lo lamento, es solo que protejo mucho a mi hermana menor y se me hizo un poco ridículo pensar que le harían daño, estando yo siempre con ella.

¿Hermano sobreprotector ? Buena excusa Natsu.

-No se confié Señor McGregor.-Hablo el hombre llamado Simon.- Hay muchos magos oscuros que tienen un poder de magia colosal. En cualquier momento podrían vencerlo y dañar a la Señorita McGregor.

-Bien, entiendo.-Comentó aburrido.-Pero, ¿esa chica puede pelear?

Todos miramos a Lucy, que miró apenada todo, pero su mirada apenada cambió a una más determinada. Pasó por el lado de Siegrain y Simon y miró a Natsu con determinación. Tomó la mano de Natsu y al parecer mostró un poco de su magia a él. Natsu miró sorprendido su magia, por lo que segundos después la soltó de manera brusca y se alejó más de ella.

Podía asegurar que no fue la magia de Lucy en si lo que lo sorprendió. Había sentido la magia de ellos y Lucy era la de menor potencial mágico tenía de todos los presentes. El más fuerte era seguro que era Siegrain ya que su magia no se sentía y podía tomar eso como que la estaba ocultado. Era claro que ellos pensarían que nosotros nunca sospecharíamos de esa acción, ya que para ellos no tenemos magia, pero nuestra doble cara sabía que él escondía algo como su magial.

-Yo también poseo magia, Señor Natsu McGregor.-Dijo Lucy.- Seré de ayuda y arriesgare mi vida por ustedes si es necesario.

-Entiendo señorita Lucy y perdone mi anterior comentario. Creí que al ser una mujer de apariencia delicada, lo sería igual mágicamente, pero ya veo que estaba muy equivocado y me retracto de mis palabras.

-No se preocupe, Señor McGregor.

-Bien Señor McGregor, Señorita McGregor si no les importa, ya hemos organizado la guardia como es debido y también quién cuidará de quién las veinticuatro horas del día.-Interrumpió Siegrain.-Simon protegerá del Señor Natsu McGregor y Lucy y yo protegeremos a la Señorita McGregor. Así las fuerzas por ambos lados estará equilibrada ya que Simon es muy fuerte.

Mentía. Podía sentir la magia de Simon y él no era el más fuerte. Tal vez y lo hacían por el hecho de no incomodarme con dos hombres y Lucy el tener que estar sola con un hombre que no conocía. Posiblemente se trataba de eso. A pesar de que veía que en simples miradas no tenían mala intención, había algo que no me gustaba de ellos, pero con la chica en el grupo era más fácil hacerme amiga de ella y sacar la información que fuera posible. También Natsu podría hacer eso, ya que los dos hombres se veían más firmes conforme a sus decisiones. Sospecharían de manera inmediata.

-No hay ningún problema.-Hablé seria.-Las sirvientas han preparado sus habitaciones y disculpe Señorita Lucy. No creí que uno de los del nuevo grupo de vigilancia iba a ser mujer, por lo le pido que esta noche duerma con los dos jóvenes. Para mañana estará preparada su habitación.

-¡Está bien así, Señorita McGregor!-Exclamo ante mi anterior comentario.-No me incomoda dormir con Siegrain ni con Simon.

-Tómelo como una bienvenida, por favor.

-Está bien.-Dijo no muy convencida.

-Si no hay más entonces mi hermano y yo les damos la bienvenida y esperamos que su trabajo sea satisfactorio en todos los sentidos.-Camine para darles la espalda y ver con detenimiento una de las espadas de adorno.-Morga les dirá todo acerca de la mansión y las instalaciones que pueden usar libremente y las que no.

-Secretos de familia.-Me interrumpió Natsu antes de que Siegrain preguntara el por qué.

-Entendemos a la perfección, entonces si no hay más información por parte de ambos, nosotros nos pasamos a retirar.

-Está bien.

Sin más pude escuchar como Lucy, Simon y Siegrain iban directo hacía la puerta. Pero antes de que tocaran el pomo de la puerta, una espada de adorno se encajo a un lado de la puerta, mientras que con la velocidad física que poseía y sin usar nada de magia, tome otra espada. Saltando al escritorio para impulsarme hacía Siegrain que miró sorprendido mi acción; con un parpadeo reacciono y tomo la espada con sus dos manos, antes de que ésta tocaran su nariz.

-Si esa espada sin filo lo hubiera tocado, joven Siegrain.-Mi tono de voz era demandante.-Los hubiera considerado inaceptables para ser nuestros guardias. Me alegra un poco que haya reaccionado a tiempo.

Los tres se quedaron perplejos ante mis palabras. Sonreí con amabilidad, y sin decir nada se retiraron del despacho.

Dirigí mi mirada a Natsu e igual estaba sorprendido al ver que había llegado tan lejos sólo por descubrirlos.

-¿No crees qué fue demasiado, Erza?

-Descuida. No esperaban ese ataque de mí, por lo que me hace suponer que bajan la guardia al estar únicamente con nuestra presencia.

-¡¿Qué tal si sospechan de nosotros?! Fue demasiado imprudente eso.

-Mínimo sabemos que antes de mi ataque no tenían ninguna sospecha de que nosotros poseyéramos magia.-Le mostré una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.-Hablaré con Siegrain después. Tenía incluso pensado lo que iba a decir antes de atacar.

-Ya decía que tú nunca harías un movimiento en vano.-Igual me mostró una sonrisa.

* * *

...

Como era predecible, la gran mansión no parecía ocultar nada.

El señor Morga se había encargado de mostrarnos desde pequeños lugares como habitaciones donde guardaban la comida, utensilios de limpieza y adornos inútiles, hasta los aposentos de la Señorita Erza McGregor, el Señor Natsu McGregor, y los de visita. La gran cocina, el comedor donde merendaban los ayudantes de la mansión, y el gran comedor donde merendaban los McGregor. Los jardines frontales e interiores. El despacho. La sala principal, y también el salón principal. Los numerosos baños del lugar. La sala de trofeos, que se encontraba separada por una gran puerta que se encontraba en la sala principal. Y las grandes habitaciones del personal de la mansión.

Una mansión más que sorprendente.

Nuestra mañana y tarde había pasado en escuchar los tres atentamente lo que el señor Morga decía. La mayoría sobre la vigilancia del Señor McGregor y la Señorita McGregor. Su planificación, la cual estaba muy bien organizada y lo que solían hacer. También nos había explicado de lo difíciles que podían ser ambos, por lo que nos pidió paciencia a tratar. A vista de cualquiera, eran unos jóvenes demasiado caprichosos, pero también demasiado inteligentes.

Por lo que habíamos descubierto en el día, Sabíamos que habían expandido sus negocios en todo el continente y sobretodo que era una familia muy apegada con la familia real. Exageradamente ricos y estratégicos en sus negocios.

-¡Esta mansión es como en sueño!-Exclamo Lucy cansada.

Con pereza quitó sus botas y las dejo en alguna parte de la habitación que usaríamos Simón y yo.

La habitación era sorprendente a pesar de ser para simple personal de la mansión. Dos camas matrimoniales, un tocador de madera, pequeños cajones a los lados de las camas, donde unas lamparas de aceite sobresalían. En la habitación había alrededor de cuatro apliques de bronce, una en cada pared. Un guardarropa a la esquina y un pequeño sillón con una pequeña mesa en frente. Teníamos también un baño en la habitación, donde contenía una bañera, un retrete y un lavamanos.

-Es impresionante todo el lujo que tiene dos niños.-Comentó Simon.

-El mayor tiene la misma edad que nosotros dos, así que no podemos llamarlos como niños.-Dije con simpleza.

Me deje caer a la cama, tapando la luz de las lamparas con el antebrazo.

-Y la menor es un año más grande que yo.

-Lo sé perfectamente, pero son unos niños mimados a diferencia de nosotros.-Su tono de voz también era cansado.- Nosotros hacemos misiones peligrosas, no cuidar niños. Ellos en cambio sólo mandan a las personas para que cumplan con sus deseos.

-Puede que ellos no sepan del verdadero peligro del mundo.-Hablé analizando la situación.-Pero no hay que subestimar su trabajo.

-Hablando de subestimar, hoy ambos jóvenes nos sorprendieron demasiado. Creo que fue malo subestimarlos por no tener magia.

-¡Sí! Ese tal Natsu fue duro al principio y para terminar la señorita perfeccionista nos quería sorprender.

-¡Me sorprendí al ver a la Señorita Erza ir hacía Jellal!

-No digas mi nombre verdadero aquí, Lucy.-Pedí en voz baja.-Si la Señorita Erza se entera que no me llamo Siegrain, tendrá motivos suficientes para quitar la seguridad de ella y su hermano y sobretodo, nos meteríamos en problemas con el consejo.

-Que tema más pesado el de tu nombre, Siegrain.

-Aunque debo de decir que ambos me sorprendieron.-Me levanté de la cama y los miré.-No creí que la Señorita Erza iba a hacer algo como eso. Lo sorprendente es que no sentí nada de magia en ella. Su fuerza física es sorprendente.

-Yo tampoco sentí magia en el Señor Natsu cuando lo toque.-Pensó en voz alta Lucy.-Ambos no parecen tener magia, así que es algo que podemos pasar por alto. Es imposible que la oculten. Si fuera así, hay que vigilarlos más tiempo y ver si sentimos alguna clase de magia en sus cuerpos.

-Sí.

Si ambos utilizaran magia y la ocultaran, eso simplemente confirmaría lo sorprendente que podrían ser. Sin tener magia lograron sorprendernos, no podía imaginar como podían ser con magia. En especial Erza. ¿Su magia podía igualarse a la mía?

Ante mis pensamientos sacudí mi cabeza y sin avisar me metí al baño para tomar un baño.

Era patético pensar que ella tendría magia. Cuando la rescate años atrás, entonces podía defenderse antes de que yo llegara con mi meteoro. Si fuera tan sorprendente como lo es su fuerza física, sería algo que se desarrollaría con los años. No en tres años de diferencia donde no supe nada de ella. Su entrenamiento era algo que tenía que analizar en los días que pasaría en la mansión.

Después de todo, era casi seguro que pasaba por un entrenamiento. Alguien tan firme y orgullosa como ella, me decía que no se dejaba llevar por las reglas de una señorita de la nobleza. Su hermano Natsu, seguro estaba enterado de todo eso, ya que le sorprendió el ver que nos había atacado. Pero, ¿cuál era la razón por lo que se había sorprendido? Por ver como su hermana atacaba a tres personas que poseían magia. Había muchas preguntas ante el comportamiento de los dos herederos de la familia McGregor, pero tendría tiempo de averiguarlo por largos meses. O hasta que un mal imprevisto se asomara en las puertas de Crime Sorciere o en las puertas de la familia McGregor.

Salí del baño y vi que Simon y Lucy ya se encontraban dormidos. Cada uno en una respectiva cama.

Me tocaría dormir en el pequeño sillón que había. Antes de eso, tome unas almohadas y unos cobertores extras para no pasar frío en la noche.

Seguramente ellos se encontraban tan cansados por el cambio de lugar. Estar en la guarida de Crime Sorciere era muy diferente a estar en una mansión de un noble. Normalmente entrenábamos por horas y regresábamos para descansar. Seguro y en la mansión se les hacía agotador por lo aburrido que podía ser esa vida tan rutinaria. Pero la diferencia es que todos en la mansión parecían dormir sin importar un peligro externo. Algo que hacía la diferencia con nosotros. Lo cual dormíamos pocas horas, por las rutinarias guardias y a pesar de que la guarida estaba en un lugar donde únicamente un miembro del gremio podía llegar, a mi padre le gustaba la precaución. Algunos miembros dormían de día para en la noche trabajar.

Aquí en cambio sentía que las cosas serían un tanto diferentes.

* * *

...

-¿No crees que sería bueno hacer inversiones con el noble Relish?-Pregunté mientras cortaba mi comida con un cuchillo de plata.

-¿Relish?-Preguntó Natsu, haciendo la misma acción que yo.-Puede ser. El comercio que él maneja es sorprendente y sin duda ganaríamos mucho.

Con delicadeza llevé el pedazo de comida a mis labios y deguste su sabor, para después llevar mi mano a una copa con jugo de naranja y pasarla directamente a mis labios de igual manera.

-Tiene una de las áreas más grandes de todo el norte. La extracción de materia prima es algo que no pasará y si nos hacemos socios mayoritarios con él, puede que en un futuro sea de las mayores ganancias que tengamos.

-¡Excelente observación, Erza!-Me felicito Natsu.-Entonces lo invitaré a cenar hoy en la noche y hablaremos de eso los tres. Si hacemos una gran inversión seguro no se negará. Por el contrario, puede que este de acuerdo pronto.

-Perfecto.-Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa.

Termine de merendar y como debía, esperé a que Natsu igual terminara. Una vez ambos terminando de merendar, nos levantamos de la gran mesa y agradecimos. A nuestras espaldas se encontraban nuestros "queridos" guardias mirando seriamente cada acción que hacíamos. No habían dirigido más palabras que un "Buenos días Señor/Señorita McGregor". Sus miradas eran serias, pero no bajaban la guardia en ningún momento. Seguro por la anterior reprimenda que Natsu les había dado.

-Morga.-Hablé con voz neutra.

El mencionado se percato de que le había hablado y de inmediato se paró con una pose exageradamente derecha.

-¿Si, Señorita Erza?

-Llama al Señor Relish de parte de la familia McGregor e invítalo a cenar con toda su familia.

-Por supuesto, pero debo de decir que el Señor Blaid llegará pronto.

Había olvidado que Blaid vendría y sobretodo que nuevamente estaría de pesado. Siempre que llegábamos de misión, era de los hombres que me cortejaban al modo que parecía más un acoso. Quería que nuestras familias se unieran; después de todo, su familia era de las familias con mejor porte en todo el continente y nuestra familia de las más ricas. Habíamos ganado rumores ambas familias y era algo que sin duda alguna podían aprovechar para benéfico de ambas.

-Yo atenderé al Señor Blaid.-Dijo Natsu.-Erza y yo recibiremos a Relish...

-Pero Señor Natsu, la Señorita Erza es indispensable para la visita del Señor Blaid ya qué...

-No me hagas repetir lo mismo, Morga.-Su tono cambió a uno más intimidante.-Yo atenderé al Señor Blaid.

-Sí, Señor. Haré ahorita mismo lo que la Señorita Erza ordeno.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, Morga salió de la habitación para dejarnos a los cinco. Natsu y yo caminamos a los patios traseros -obviamente siendo seguidos por los guardias- para hablar de todo lo que tendríamos que hacer y los pendientes que teníamos que tratar personalmente. Poco después de las trece horas del día, Morga avisó a Natsu que Blaid lo esperaba en el despacho y me entrego unas enormes rosas por parte de Blaid. Las mandé a poner en agua y fui a mis aposentos para cambiar mi elegante vestido por unos pantalones sencillos de color rojo y una playera ceñida de color blanco. Tomé un par de espadas de entrenamiento y salí de la habitación viendo como Siegrain y Lucy me esperaban atentos.

-Tu habitación hoy estará totalmente instalada, Lucy.-Dije mientras caminábamos por los grandes pasillos.-Desde hoy podrás instalarte allí sin ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita McGregor.-Me agradeció apenada.

-Pueden llamarme Erza.-Me voltee para ver a los dos directamente.

Ambos se sorprendieron de mi repentino movimiento, para después sorprenderse de mi comentario tan alocado.

-No podemos hacer eso, Señorita McGregor.-Habló calmado Siegrain.

-Claro que pueden. Es una orden después de todo.

Con sorpresa Siegrain me miró, para después asentir no muy convencido. Lucy por otro lado, no sabía que decir y mucho menos como actuar. Posiblemente se encontraba en una disputa interior en la cual me hacía caso a mí o a Siegrain.

Eso me hacía suponer que la autoridad era Siegrain para Lucy. Sus movimientos eran confirmados por Siegran y seguramente eso pasaba desde mucho antes de que llegaran a la mansión. Ganarme la confianza de Lucy sería difícil porque también tendría que tener el consentimiento personal de Siegrain. Y la única manera de llegar con el miembro del consejo era por parte de ellos y lo más cercano que tenía era la aprobación de Siegrain para tener completamente la aprobación de Lucy. La aprobación más importante era la de Siegrain.

Caminamos a una habitación igual de espaciosa que los aposentos, pero vacía. Lo único que tenía eran los apliques en las paredes y un enorme candelabro en medio. Algunos cuadros míos y de Natsu y otros pertenecientes a Brain y personas que seguramente eran los verdaderos ancestros de la familia McGregor.

-¿Sabes usar la espada, Siegrain?-Pregunté dándole la espalda.

-Debo decir que soy mejor en un ataque a distancia, Señorita Erza.

-Entonces practicaras un poco conmigo.-Dije aventándole una de las espadas.-Las personas con magia en el mundo son escasas. Si alguien se entera que posees magia y que me proteges, tratará de encontrar tu punto débil. Es bueno tener una excelente resistencia física y magia. Te convertirá en un excelente mago.

De manera inmediata y sin torpezas sujeto la espada del aire y la miró con detenimiento.

-¿No está mal para una señorita como usted saber manejar un arma como la espada?-Preguntó inocentemente Lucy.

Sin poder evitarlo, deje escapar una carcajada sonora, haciendo que ambos me miraran sin entender.

-El titulo de nobleza es algo que poseo, pero aún así soy una persona.-Con cariño miré la espada que tenía en mis manos.-Me gusta vivir la vida haciendo lo que amo y a pesar de que he tenido un exagerado número de críticas por ello, no me siento mal. Natsu está de acuerdo conmigo y protege mis ideales ante este mundo tan primitivo. Tú eres una gran prueba de ello.-La señale, dejando una mirada atónita por parte de ella.-Eres una mujer hermosa, que no sirve únicamente para cocinar o procrear. Ahora mismo estás aquí como mi guardia, sabiendo que puede llegar el día en que des tu vida para protegerme.

Ambos me miraron con ojos expresivos, dejando sus labios entreabiertos.

-Eres mucho más fuerte que miles de hombres que yacen en el mundo y es un orgullo para mí el saber eso. Somos más de lo que creen la personas y sobretodo lo que cree la ley.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Parecían meditar lo que había dicho.

-De acuerdo. Ante eso no puedo negarme a ayudarla a entrenar a usted y entrenarme a mí.-Dijo Siegrain mostrándome una sonrisa ladina.-Por favor, tenga cuidado que no tendré compasión muy fácilmente. Quiero ver el potencial de una mujer como usted.

-Le prometo que no seré solo palabras.-También le mostré una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Comencemos!

De un rápido movimiento tome el puño de la espada, encajando perfectamente mi mano con el guardamano. Coloqué el brazo derecho con el que sostenía la espada en frente de mí, en forma diagonal hacía la izquierda y me protegí del predecible ataque de Siegrain. Como esperaba, su espada iba en diagonal derecha, quedando nuestras espadas en forma de cruz. Lo impulsé hacía atrás e igual me lancé hacía atrás para hacer un giro y dejar mi espada a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Sea más atento, Joven Siegrain.

-Lo seré, Señorita Erza.

Ante sus palabras espero con paciencia mi ataque. Mirando detenidamente mis ojos, tratando de encontrar en mi vista el punto dónde lo iba a atacar. Pero eso no funcionaba en mí. Mis habilidades con la espada eran superiores a cualquier persona o mago normal. Mi vida se había basado en mi entrenamiento mágico con la re-equipacion y la destreza física de empuñar y manejar una espada.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que él era bueno. Para ser un mago que atacaba a distancia, sabía analizar bastante bien a sus oponentes y actuar con precaución sin hacer movimientos en vano. Podía asegurar que su magia era mucho más sorprendente que su nivel de deducción.

Debía tener cuidado de él.

Con calma hice un ataque predecible hacía su costado. Él lógicamente coloco su espada para protegerse de mi ataque, pero segundos antes de que su espada tocara la mía, la quité y la llevé hacía su pecho. Con el puño extendido lo aventé y con rapidez me dirigí a su espalda haciéndolo tropezar. Con torpeza cayo dejando su espalda en el frío piso y antes de que se levantara, tome la espada de la parte del filo y con el puño le pegue a su mano para que soltara su espada. Ésta cayó a varios metros de la habitación, dejando el sonido del metal chocar con el piso.

Antes de esperar a que se levantará, me senté sobre él y dejé la espada también a un lado mío.

Me encontraba sentada en su abdomen, mirando como su mirada sorprendida pasaba a mi espada y luego a la suya.

-Eres rápido y analizas bien la situación, pero debes saber que hay movimientos predecibles que están allí para ser predecibles.

Su mirada seguía siendo de sorpresa ante mis palabras.

-Debes de pensar y sentir más qué con la razón. Sintiendo el corazón de tu contrincante y siendo sus manos para saber que es lo que desea y qué piensa hacer para alcanzar eso que desea.

-Increíbles palabras, Señorita Erza.-Me alagó, mostrando orgullo ante eso.-Entonces prometo que la próxima vez sentiré su corazón.

Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo asomo mis mejillas ante esas palabras tan metafóricas, obligándome a mirar hacía otro lado. Ese lado el cual estaba mirando era la puerta, la cual segundos después de pasar mi mirada hacía ella se abrió con fuerza mostrando la euforia de Natsu y la serenidad de Simon.

Ambos miraron sorprendidos mi posición con Siegrain, no percatándose de las espadas que estaban repartidas por el salón. Antes de que pudiera hablar Natsu camino hacía nosotros y con delicadeza tomo mis hombros para separarme de Siegrain. Ante eso, tomo del cuello a Siegran para levantarlo con fuerza.

-¡¿Qué crees que hacías con Erza?!-Preguntó muy molesto.

Simon y Lucy miraron con miedo como Natsu tomaba a Siegrain y como éste no hacía nada para defenderse de las manos de Natsu.

-Suéltalo, Natsu.-Le pedí con voz tranquila.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo suelte cuando es obvio que se quiere aprovechar de ti?!

-Si te diste cuenta de la posición, era más probable que yo me aprovechara de él.-Dije con sorna.

Ante eso, todos me miraron y un nuevo sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de los presentes -excepto de Natsu-. Mirando Simon interrogante a Siegrain, que trataba ocultar la pena que la situación lo había llevado.

-Bien.-Dijo no muy convencido.-Espero y ver que sea la última vez que te encuentro de esa manera.

-Aunque nunca hubo una primera.-Dije mientras caminaba hacía ambas espadas.-Solo entrenábamos. Pero ¿A qué se debía tu euforia?

Sin decir nada, soltó a Siegrain y camino hacía mí, ignorando a los tres presentes. Con torpeza me abrazó, por lo que menos entendía el por qué de su actitud.

-¡Iremos personalmente a Celosía!.-Exclamo más que feliz.-Negocié con Blaid y Makarov también irá. Es una ceremonia por el Príncipe de Freesia. Zeref. El Rey y la Reina no irán, pero su hija Mavis también estará.

-¿Una ceremonia así de grande a mediados de verano?

-La verdad no sé a qué se deba y no me interesa, pero visitaremos Freesia y lo mejor. ¡Celosía!

-¿Cuándo partiremos?-Pregunté interesada.

-A finales de verano. Llegaremos a principios de otoño y el tiempo allá no estoy seguro.-Coloco su mano en su barbilla.-Tendré que pedir ayuda a Morga para que tenga listo todo lo necesario para el viaje y obviamente los carruajes. Es seguro que llegaremos antes que Makarov.

¿Su euforia se debía a qué tendríamos tiempo solos sin nadie que nos conozca?

Podíamos hacer muchas cosas en un Reino nuevo y uno de los Reinos que nunca habíamos pisado. No teníamos ninguna fama, por lo que era perfecto para una misión en cubierto. Eso hacía mucho más grande la excitación y la adrenalina subía ante tales posibilidades. Era algo mucho más interesante y más al estar rodeados de tantos nobles y condes. Con la seguridad de que el Señor Makarov iba a asistir, era seguro que nos quitaríamos a esos guardias por ese pequeño tiempo. Era la más pequeña oportunidad que tendríamos para explorar y ser nosotros mismos.

-Si eso es cierto, tenemos un par de semanas para arreglar algunas cosas de aquí.

-¡Sí! La cena con Relish está programada para hoy a las veintiún horas y mañana tendremos el día libre. El siguiente día estamos invitados a la opera, por parte de la familia de Aldridge y los embajadores vendrán el fin de semana.

Había un gran número de veces que me sorprendía la responsabilidad de Natsu. Parecía que realmente había nacido para tener un papel así de importante en la sociedad, pero esa responsabilidad se equilibraba con su motivación a meterse en problemas. Su doble mascara representaba claramente la doble personalidad que en verdad poseía. Aunque tanto él como yo, preferíamos otra personalidad y otra actitud ante la situación.

Después de eso, ambos nos retiramos para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones correspondientes. La tarde pasó de manera normal, cada uno en sus respectivos asuntos. La noche llegó y como debía, me di un baño y cambié mi atuendo por uno más adecuado para recibir a Relish.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, a modo que logramos convencer a Relish de algunas inversiones con nuestra familia y al momento de escuchar la cantidad de oro que tendría, aceptó sin duda alguna. Intercambiamos planes para futuros negocios y terminamos con un estrechamiento de manos. Hablaríamos con nuestros financieros y firmaríamos al llegar a un acuerdo ambas familias. Un negocio que llenaría de oro a la familia McGregor y como consecuente, a Grimoire Heart.

* * *

...

-Esos niños se me hacen cada vez más insoportables.-Dijo irritado Simon.-Y eso que no ha pasado ni un día entero.

-Pues a mí no me pareció tan malo.

-Y eso que tienes a la Señorita Perfeccionista, Lucy.

-La Señorita Erza no es mala ni caprichuda. Por el contrario, creo que es una buena persona.

Al igual que ella, yo también pensaba que Erza no era caprichuda. Hoy había demostrado tantas cosas que noté la vez que la salve de ser golpeada por ese candelabro. Y cada vez estaba un poco más convencido de que ella no tenía nada que ver con el caso del Marques Ancora y mucho menos con la Alianza Baram. Ella parecía por otro lado ser demasiado justa y también demasiado orgullosa. Su ser parecía ser una oleada de fuego que exigía conocer todo a su vez. Una mujer que mostraba más fortaleza por ella que por los demás.

-Yo tampoco creo que Erza sea "perfeccionista"-Comenté tratando de sonar desinteresado.-Es una mujer inteligente para su edad y no es la típica niña rica. A su edad ella y su hermano se encargan de todo sobre su familia y es un cargo muy pesado que personas de esas edad no deberían de asumir.

-Porqué tú no soportaste al idiota de Natsu, Jellal...-Cayó en cuenta de inmediato.-Perdón, Siegrain.

-¿Qué te hizo el chico?-Preguntó interesada Lucy.-Tampoco se ve que sea mala persona. Sólo que es muy sobreprotector, pero después de todo, es el hermano mayor de la Señorita Erza.

-¡Es un completo idiota inmaduro!-Exclamo enojado Simon.-Hizo escoger al pobre de Morga cinco tipos de tintas diferentes y también cuándo supo sobre el viaje a Celosía le ordeno que desde este día comenzara a ver los diferentes tipos de ropa interior que podía llevar.

Ambos miramos incrédulos a Simon. Sobretodo al ver de manera superficial que Natsu mostraba una seriedad y responsabilidad ante los asuntos familiares. Era increíble pensar que podía incluso aveces ser irritable con el personal de la mansión.

Tratando de ignorar algo, recordé el comentario anterior de los hermanos McGregor.

-Si van al Reino de Freesia,¿cómo los vigilaremos?

-Tenemos que hablar de esto con el maestro para saber qué debemos hacer.

-Seguirlos a tan lejos creo que sería demasiado.-Pensé en voz baja.-Sospecharían por nuestro acoso y si esto llega a manos del consejo, nos quitarán el puesto de guardias.

Lucy y Simon meditaron lo que dije, pero de manera inmediata Lucy me miró con la respuesta en sus ojos.

-Informemos de esto al maestro con Gray. Podemos hacer que ataquen la opera sin matar a nadie y así podemos poner de pretexto la seguridad de ambos.

-¡Es una excelente idea, Lucy!

-Pero, ¿qué asegura que mi padre en verdad no dañe a alguien?

El asunto del ataque me daba un poco de temor por el hecho de que lastimaran a alguien inocente, con tal de aumentar la seguridad en los nobles. Era un excelente plan, pero ponía en peligro una vida como mínimo y jugar con la vida no era algo que me gustara. También sabía que mi padre solía ser muy estricto con sus ataques y con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, no le importaría matar algún noble y culpar algún mercenario de bajo rango, prometiendo que lo sacaría de los calabozos antes de que lo condenaran a muerte.

-Nosotros estaremos para proteger a cualquier persona que se vea dañada.-Me aseguró Lucy.

-Entonces creo que el plan será atacar en dos días la opera.

**Y termino el cap D: Ya por fin entraron a trabajar a la mansión McGregor y al parecer Simon no se lleva nada bien con Natsu, pero al parecer Lucy y Jellal si se están llevando bien con Erza D: ¿qué ´pasará¡ **

**Atacarán la opera? alguien morirá ? la opera es aburrida? si es aburrida se puede dormir? Natsu llevará mucha ropa interior a su viaje ? Por qué no le gusta la tinta a Natsu? A Natsu le dio celos que Erza estuviera con Jellal? A Natsu le gusta Jellal? Cuando Lucy se le va aventar a Natsu? Simon es un amargado empedernido? Dónde está Gray? Estará visitando cabarets ? Si está en un cabaret, estará desnudo? Zeref es un principe ? si es un principe, su papá será guapo? **

**Bueno :DD Pues no sé. **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y si les gusto por favo dar review :c no saben lo importante que es para el escritor ver lo que piensan sus amados lectores. Buenas críticas, observaciones o cosas de ese tipo :D **

**Bueno chicos, los veo en el siguiente capítulo de Monotonía del Corazón.**

**Bye bye**


	7. El enigma de nuestra personalidad

**HOLA CHICOS :D ya sé que ha pasado tiempo x( pero es que como siempre soy una irresponsable, pero ya saben que nunca dejaré una historia y que trataré de publicar cada que pueda. **

**Como he dejado muy abandonada esta pequeña historia, he traido un capítulo mucho más largo el cual espero que les guste MUCHO MUCHO**

**También quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas que me han dejado review. No saben lo mucho que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Espero que este capitulo les guste mucho y también que me dejen su opinión acerca del cap x) bueno, como ya los he retrasado por largos meses no los retraso más y les dejo el capítulo jojojojo**

El enigma de nuestra personalidad.

-He avisado al maestro y para mañana las tropas de espionaje de Crime Sorciere estarán esperando su señal.

-¡Eso es perfecto, Gray!

-Aún así tengan mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que ninguno de ustedes sean descubiertos por el consejo y meternos en problemas junto con todo el gremio.-Comentó Gray indiferente.-Estaré unos cuántos días más vigilando a los McGarden junto con Kagura.

-¿Kagura se quedó vigilando a los McGarden?-Preguntó Meredy.

-Sí, es mejor de esa manera. Al ser hija única Levy McGarden, hace que la misión sea más fácil, pero también es bueno mantenerla vigilada por completo.

-Bien.-Con torpeza se levantó Lucy del asiento y camino hacía la puerta.-Yo regresaré con la familia McGregor. Simón me espera allá, así que de manera inmediata le comentaré los planes para mañana.

-Yo me quedaré un poco más aquí.-Hablé neutro.-Regresaré después de que se haya metido el sol.

-De acuerdo.

De manera rápida Lucy salió de la pequeña casa y un silencio inundo la habitación. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Ultear, que se había dedicado a escuchar todo, sin comentar nada. Meredy en cambio tenía una expresión de incomodidad por tal silencio abrumador.

-¿Qué te tiene tan serio, Jellal?-Me preguntó de manera directa, Ultear.

-No tengo completa confianza en las tropas que mi padre vaya a enviar.-Confesé.-Estaremos ahí para proteger lo más posible, pero temo que alguien salga herido.

Una sonrisa cálida adorno los labios de Meredy y Ultear. Gray en cambio no decía nada, pero era seguro que también le preocupara esa situación.

-No querías comentar nada en frente de Lucy para no espantarla, ¿verdad?

-No. Es fuerte y mañana no bajará la guardia, pero por mientras no quiero que se sienta preocupada.

-Somos asesinos después de todo.-El pesar de las palabras de Gray era inmenso.-Ella también tiene que acostumbrarse en algún momento de su vida a matar. Para eso estamos con vida.

-¡Deja de vernos como máquinas de matar, Gray!-Gritó alterada Ultear.

Al ver su reacción tan agresiva y ver que había asustado a Meredy, bajo la mirada y tomo con delicadeza la mano de Meredy.

-Lo lamento.-Su voz se encontraba rota.-Sé que no podemos decir esto, pero me enferma pensar en seguir asesinando a personas inocentes. También sé que Crime Sorciere tiene un sinfín de trabajos así y que esto nunca cambiara, pero nosotros mismos hemos hablado de lo asqueroso que son esos trabajos.

-Controla tus emociones, Ultear.-Le ordené.-Si algún miembro totalmente fiel a mi padre llega a decir lo que pensamos, podría meternos en problemas muy grandes. Puedo decir con un poco de seguridad que fue bueno el hecho de que nos haya mandado a nosotros a Magnolia y controlar la vida de los nobles y la familia real. Si en determinado caso tienen algo que ver con la Alianza Baram los McGregor posiblemente nosotros podemos evitar una guerra.

-¿Y salvar la vida de esos críos?

-Sí.

-Es muy arriesgado, Jellal.-Dijo Meredy.-Cabe la posibilidad de que sean malos los McGregor.

-Personalmente no creo que tengan que ver con Alianza Baram. Si afirmamos eso entonces simplemente dejaríamos Magnolia y el caso de Ancora volvería desde cero.

-Pues he vigilado a Natsu McGregor estos últimos días…y ¡qué chico!-Comentó Ultear con una pequeña risa.

-Y yo he vigilado a Erza McGregor y no parece nada sospechosa. Ambos no han mostrado ni un poco de magia y a decir verdad, dudo que posean magia.

-Eso o que son realmente buenos ocultándola.-Dijo sin pensar Gray.

Yo también había pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero a pesar de que habían pasado días desde que habíamos llegado a la mansión. No mostraban ninguno de los dos un poco de magia. Cada vez me hacía descartar más la posibilidad, ya que un mago normal no es capaz de esconder su magia tanto tiempo. Incluso a un mago santo le sería difícil por su potencial y un mago normal le es imposible tal control.

-¿Crees que exista la posibilidad de que oculten su magia?-Preguntó sorprendida Meredy.-Es totalmente difícil de imaginar eso.

-Es sólo una suposición. Pero creo que son tonterías mías.

-Si en llegado caso los McGregor son magos. Es seguro que serían exageradamente poderosos, ¿verdad, Jellal?

Mi mente se había perdido tanto que incluso me costaba concentrarme a lo que decían mis compañeros. Voltee a verlos y noté como me miraban interrogantes, esperando a que dijera alguna palabra. Los miré sin entender, haciendo que Ultear soltara una carcajada por mi actitud tan despistada y que Gray la mirara sin entender lo que ocurría por su mente.

-Es buena idea que vayas a descansar por hoy, Jellal.-Habló comprensiva.-Al parecer estás un poco cansado y mañana tendrás un día demasiado pesado, a decir verdad.

Asentí sin reclamar. Tenía que prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría y para ver cuál de mis hipótesis podía ser la correcta; y diciendo únicamente la verdad, tenía incomodidad en pensar en los McGregor como los enemigos y en cualquier caso terminar atacándolos. Me sentía cómodo con su presencia, aunque el primogénito fuera un tanto extraño. Me era difícil imaginar que eran malas personas o incluso sanguinarias.

Me paré de manera recta y camine dándole la espalda a los presentes. Tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero me detuve por unos segundos.

-Buenas noches y mañana nos vemos.-Me despedí indiferente.

…

-¡Así que sólo moví la pieza ganándole en dos movidas!-Comentó de lo más feliz Natsu.-No creí que alguien como él no fuera nada bueno jugando ajedrez.

Sonreí con gracia por su anécdota. Siempre Natsu lograba hacerme sentir como en Grimoire Heart cuando estaba en la mansión McGregor. Sus ocurrencias eran las clases de cosas que me divertían a gran escala.

-Sin duda ese hombre sólo tiene la apariencia de un gran estratega.-Igual comenté divertida.-Esperaba que ese gran hombre de porte misterioso hiciera que mi tonto hermano perdiera en algo tan sencillo.

-Por favor, Erza, ¿qué son esas palabras?-Comentó igual con burla

Para ambos era una burla hacía esa sociedad el burlarnos de su lenguaje. En Grimoire Heart nos expresábamos de los enemigos con palabras mucho más hirientes, que en la nobleza nunca estaría permitido y perdonado decir.

Ambos soltamos la carcajada ante eso.

-Fue totalmente agradable el haber pasado el tiempo contigo, Natsu.-Me paré dejando de tocar el piano que antes tocaba.-Iré al pueblo.

-Bien, entrenaré un rato.-Me dijo indiferente.-Ve con cuidado, por favor.

Asentí sin mucha preocupación.

Miré que en la puerta se encontraba Siegrain y Simón, mirando todo sin sentimiento alguno. En uno de los grandes ventanales de la habitación se encontraba Lucy, mirándome maravillada por las anteriores melodías que había interpretado.

Sonreí de medio lado. Si Lucy fuera parte de Grimoire Heart no cabría duda alguna que me llevaría muy bien con ella. Incluso creo que en tales circunstancias, ella y yo podríamos haber llegado a ser grandes amigas. Y tal vez el joven Siegrain y yo….

Sacudí mi cabeza ante tales pensamientos y miré con frialdad a todos los presentes los cuales había llamado la atención. No podía dejarme llevar por la atracción física que sentía hacía Siegrain. Algo que sólo yo podía admitir en mis oscuros pensamientos, pero no ante Natsu y ante nadie.

Salí de la habitación dejando a Simón junto con Natsu, mientras que Lucy y Siegrain caminaban atrás de mí, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

-Morga.-Hablé suave al ver a Morga pasar por uno de los grandes pasillos.-Por favor prepare una carrosa, saldré para el pueblo en unos minutos.

Éste asintió y salió del pasillo. Caminé a mis aposentos, dejando fuera de ellos a Siegrain y Lucy. Tomé del armario un saco de monedas y las guardé abajo del vestido, exactamente en un ligero el cual lo sostenía perfectamente a pesar de su peso. Me miré en el hermoso espejo que había, viendo que mi vestuario no se veía fuera de lugar: un hermoso vestido de color rosa largo, con detalles de flores blancas en la parte baja, los hombros desvestidos y con un escote que dejaba ver un poco parte de mis senos, unos guantes de color rosa y unos botines de color blanco. Mi cabello estaba tomado en una larga trenza que caía con elegancia en mi hombro derecho y leves mechones que caían con gracia en mi rostro. Tomé una sombrilla de color rosa y me dirigí a la puerta.

Salí sin mirar a Siegrain y Lucy y camine a la puerta principal. Al salir los tres notamos que la carrosa ya estaba preparada. Una hermosa carrosa de madera, con adornos de color oro que la hacían ver majestuosa.

Morga abrió la puerta para que entrara en ella, ayudándome él mismo a subir sin ningún problema. Segundos después también se subieron Lucy y Siegrain, para que Morga pudiera cerrar la puerta y dar la orden de que podíamos salir.

Habíamos permanecido en silencio unos cuantos minutos, pero segundos después de ver que el cochero no podía escuchar nada por el ruido de los caballos.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo, Siegrain y Lucy?-Pregunté haciendo que éstos me miraran sorprendidos.

-Por supuesto, Señorita Erza.-Respondió serenos Siegrain.

-¿Qué piensan de la actual economía en el Reino?

Ambos no esperaban tal pregunta, posiblemente esperaban algo mucho más personal, pero aún así ignoré para ver como pensaban sus respuestas.

-El Rey Vermilion se ha encargado de hacer crecer la economía de Fiore, aunque esto sólo haga crecer a la nobleza.-Se limitó a decir Siegrain.

-Creo que Siegrain tiene razón.-Habló ahora Lucy.-Temo que la paga para los obreros y campesinos del Reino ha disminuido y cada vez la nobleza tiene un mayor índice monetario e incluso terrenal. No es nada en contra de usted, Señorita. Simplemente es una opinión personal hacía la economía de éste Reino.

Sonreí por mis adentros ante sus palabras. Me alegraba saber que a pesar de tener mi presencia enfrente de ellos, no se contenían de expresar lo que realmente pensaban acerca del Reino. Era demasiado notable que estaba siendo corrompido la economía y efectivamente como ellos decían, se encargaba de hacer únicamente a la nobleza. Una potencia mundial poderosa. Fiore se estaba incrementando económicamente, invirtiendo incluso en la armada de ella.

¿Se estaba preparando para próximas guerras? No podía decir sí eso era lo que tenía en mente el Rey Vermilion.

-Es un mundo depravado, ¿verdad?

No espere respuestas de ellos, simplemente esperé a que llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Unos pequeños minutos había pasado desde entonces. Junto con Siegrain y Lucy me adentré al pueblo, viendo un gran número de negocios de todo tipo. La gente se acercaba a esos negocios, buscando los mejores precios. Las personas que estaban en ellos eran personas de clase baja o sirvientes de algunos nobles.

Caminé hacía uno de los mejores negocios del pueblo, entrando con tranquilidad. Lucy y Siegrain simplemente miraban todo alrededor, viendo y analizando cada movimiento que daba.

-¡Señorita McGregor!-Exclamó sorprendido un hombre de edad avanzada.-Es un honor verla por estos lugares.

Sonreí cálidamente, inclinándome a modo de respeto hacía el señor de edad avanzada.

-Es un honor verlo, Señor Baker. Pasaba a recoger el pedido de mi hermano Natsu.

El señor asintió de manera instantánea y caminó hacía el segundo piso de la sastrería.

-Perdone, Señorita Erza, sé que no es de mi incumbencia preguntar, pero ¿no tiene personal que haga este tipo de cosas?-Me preguntó interrogante Siegrain.

-No me hace daño a mí hacerlo, joven Siegrain.-Lo miré divertida, por lo que él simplemente asintió sin entender muy bien.

-Lamento interrumpir, Señorita McGregor.-Llegó el sastre Baker, entregándome en una bolsa el pedido de Natsu.-Aquí se encuentra todo lo del joven McGregor.

Tomé la bolsa que me entregaba.

-Muchas gracias.

Extendí la mano para entregarle un par de moneda de oro. Él al igual que Siegrain y Lucy miraron sorprendido la gran cantidad que le estaba entregando. El señor se puso nervioso al ver el dinero, pero antes de que dijera algo me encamine hacía la puerta junto con mis guardias.

-Tómelo por su excelente trabajo.

Sin más salí del establecimiento para nuevamente comenzar a caminar hacía el pueblo, adentrándome a calles las cuales era seguro que Siegrain y Lucy no habían visto antes. Mi presencia llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que abrí la sombrilla y tapé mis ojos con la sombra que me proporcionaba.

En lo que caminaba había un gran número de personas las cuales estaban en el suelo, algunos eran niños que lloraban por la hambruna que pasaban y otros eran mujeres que miraban con cierto coraje que estuviera por ahí, pasando como si su presencia no me importara en lo absoluto.

Llegamos a un callejón el cual estaba completamente oscuro. Siegrain era el que menos bajaba la guardia, mirando por si alguien se atrevía a atacarme o era sospechoso.

-Descuida joven Siegrain, puedes bajar la guardia aquí.-Lo miré seria.-Estamos seguros.

-¿Está segura, Señorita?-Me preguntó no muy convencido.

-¡Es un gusto verte, querida Erza!-Exclamó una voz muy conocida para mí desde las sombras.

Sonreí feliz y me acerqué levemente, pero Siegrain se adelantó, esperando a que la persona que estuviera en las sombras se acercara y yo no. Bufé ante esa actitud, algo que notó la persona que estaba aún en las sombras.

Ella entendió que Siegrain no permitiría que yo me adentrara a lo que provocó que ella fuera la que saliera. Mostrando en la luz la figura de una esbelta y hermosa mujer peliblanca, la cual mostraba una cálida sonrisa y sus manos estaban al frente tomadas, dándole un aire inocente.

-Vaya, vaya. No sabía que ibas a venir con tus guardias, querida Erza.-Dijo Mirajane, sin dejar de mostrar su tierna sonrisa.

-Siegrain, Lucy, ella es Mirajane. Una amiga de mucha confianza.-Explique sonriendo hacía Mirajane.-Mirajane, ellos son mis "guardias"

Ella entendió de inmediato y abrió sus ojos mostrando el hermoso color azul de éstos. Los examino con la mirada, y aunque ellos no lo notaran, Mirajane se encargaba de gravar cada facción en sus rostros.

-Un gusto, dama y caballero.

-Un gusto.-Dijo Siegrain cortante y bajando más la guardia.

-¡Usted es hermosa!-Exclamó Lucy al ver la belleza de Mirajane.-Creo que a usted la he visto en varias revistas de moda. ¡Por supuesto! Usted es de las modelos más influyentes del siglo.

Mirajane sonrió levemente ante el halago de Lucy.

-Esa soy yo.-Se apuntó a ella misma.-Pero por favor, no me llames de usted. Creo que soy unos cuantos mayor que tú, Lucy.

Ella asintió, inclinando su cabeza en modo de respeto al tener al parecer a alguien de mucha admiración en frente de ella.

-¿Lo traes, Erza?-Preguntó impaciente Mirajane.

-Por supuesto.

Deje que la sombrilla se cayera, mientras que alzaba mi vestido hasta el muslo. Lucy y Siegrain se sonrojaron al ver lo que estaba haciendo –sobretodo Siegrain- viendo que un ligero el cual de éste colgaba un pequeño saco.

-Se…señorita.-Las mejillas rojas de Siegrain delataban lo muy nervioso que se encontraba.

-Descuida, sé que no es una prenda apropiada para mí, pero es necesario.

Y sin ver más su expresión, me concentré en ese pequeño saco, para tomarlo y dejar que mi vestido cayera con elegancia, tapando todo rastro de la prenda tan atrevida que traía. Lo abrí y todos vieron que había una gran cantidad de monedas dentro de ella. Mirajane sonrió al ver la cantidad.

-¿Puedo saber por qué es mucho esta vez?

-No estaré por un pequeño tiempo, por lo que tengo que ver por ese tiempo.-Dije seria.-Por favor, sé que sabrás administrarlo muy bien mientras que no estoy.

-Descuida, yo me encargaré personalmente de que lo reciban.

Me acerqué hacía Mirajane y la abracé, juntando su mejilla con la mía. Ella igual correspondió el abrazo. Al ver que todo estaba en silencio, sabía que no podía susurrar nada, por lo que di leves toques a su vestido, tratando de darle a entender que tuviera mucho cuidado al irse de ahí. Ella entendió por lo que simplemente se alejó y como era costumbre de ella, nos sonrió con calidez a los tres.

-Nos vemos, Siegrain y Lucy.-Se despidió sin moverse Mirajane.-Fue un gusto conocerlos a ambos. Espero que protejan muy bien a mi querida amiga, por favor.

-Nos vemos, Mira.-Se despidió energéticamente Lucy de la peliblanca.-Por supuesto que sí.

Siegrain simplemente asintió para los tres salir del callejón. Caminamos ahora saliendo por otros pasillos, viendo a nuevas personas que se encontraban alrededor en el mismo estado en el que estaban las otras.

-Normalmente no hago explicaciones de nada de mi vida a unos desconocidos.-Hablé sin mirarlos.-Tampoco suelo presentar a mis amistades a otras personas que no sean de confianza absoluta. Pero sé que son de confiar en este aspecto.

-No tiene nada que explicarnos, Señorita Erza.-Habló con calma Siegrain.

-Lo sé, pero aún así lo haré. Mirajane es una vieja amiga que se encarga de ayudar a las personas que se encuentran en decadencia económica. Ya sean niños, mujeres o ancianos. Lleva parte del dinero de ella y lo lleva a orfanatos, y parte de lo que le doy, se encarga de repartir cosas como ganado a la gente que se encuentra fuera de Magnolia, también brinda ropa y alimento a los que no tienen un hogar.

Termine de decir para pararme de golpe y verlos con el ceño fruncido.

-Es algo que cualquier noble no se molestaría en hacer, y sí el mismo gobierno se entera de esto podría meterme en problemas. Confíe en ustedes por la excelente respuesta que me dieron cuando estábamos en el carruaje.

Ambos miraron con los ojos abiertos cada palabra que había dicho. Tal vez no esperaban saber que el anterior acto hecho, era para terceras personas las cuales lo necesitaban más. También era seguro que pensaran que era dinero de los McGregor, pero ese dinero era de las ganancias que Natsu y yo adquiríamos con las misiones que hacíamos en Grimoire Heart. Eso era obviamente algo que no le comentaría a ellos, pero me convenía tenerlos de mi lado para escaparme de la mansión. No quería que nadie supiera y a pesar de que había veces que me escapaba, siempre iba con la incertidumbre de saber si era reconocida como una noble que se escabullía entre las sombras. Era peligroso para mí escaparme y que se enterara Morga o en un peor caso, el maestro.

Él depositaba toda su confianza en mí, pero tampoco podía negar que era una persona en extremo egoísta. Nunca veía por ninguna persona que no le interesaba, por el contrario, se deshacía fácilmente de ellos. Por esa razón, Mirajane, Natsu, Bisca, Cana, Elfman, Laxus, Gajeel y yo nos encargábamos de hacer esos actos. Estuviéramos en cualquier continente o país, siempre a las espaldas del maestro.

Sabía que podía confiar en Siegrain y Lucy, ya que su respuesta era muy justa y sólo por esa vez, me dejaría llevar por la apariencia valiente y noble de ambos. Pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia ante ellos, por el contrario, también era para causar impresión en ellos. No sabíamos si ellos eran parte del consejo, por lo que no podía darles más privilegios a una vida mucho más íntima mía.

…

-La señorita Erza es fantástica.-Dijo Lucy dejándose caer en mi cama.-Sabía que era una persona justa y noble. Y aquí entre nosotros, pienso que el maestro está muy equivocado de esta familia.

Sonreí de medio lado al escuchar sus palabras. Tomé una taza de té y la llevé a mis labios, degustando el delicioso sabor.

-Yo también creo que es una mujer admirable.

-Yo creo que tú piensas mucho más que eso.-Un tono de picardía salió de los labios de Lucy, y sus ojos igual mostraban esa picardía.-Vi perfectamente cómo te la comías con los ojos al momento de ver su muslo. ¡Y cómo no sí tiene unas piernas envidiables!

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras escupiendo el té. Lo dejé con cuidado en la pequeña mesa de centro y voltee mi rostro para que Lucy no lo viera.

No podía negar que la Señorita Erza tenía un cuerpo increíble.

No podía negarme que al verla con esa lencería tan provocativa, la había visto como mujer más que nunca. Por una extraña razón deseaba tocar sus piernas y saborear cada parte de ellas. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, se me había hecho la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Rencontrarme con ella me hizo darme cuenta que se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, que cualquier hombre desearía poseer.

Mis pensamientos se estaban saliendo de control al imaginármela, y sin darme cuenta mis fantasías hacía ella habían crecido tanto que de solo imaginarla con ropa así de provocativa me ponían mucho más que nervioso.

-Son tonterías, Lucy.-Traté de decir de una forma segura y seria.

No podía dejar que se diera cuenta que la Señorita Erza me atraía en tantas formas. De una forma carnal y sentimental que jamás había experimentado.

El pasar pocos días con ella me estaba afectando y tenía que poner más lejanía si no quería que mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacía ella crecieran aún más.

-Me daré un baño. Sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Saldremos en un par de horas.

Me metí en la bañera completamente desnudo, esperando que el agua helada bajara la cantidad de hormonas que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo. Comencé a dejar mi mente en blanco, recordando la misión que tendríamos en un par de horas. Con éxito logré quitarme la imagen de la Señorita Erza. Salí del baño y tomé una toalla para secar mi cuerpo. Sin evitarlo recargue mi frente en la pared. ¡Me sentía frustrado!

No podía sacarla de mi mente. El ver la fabulosa persona que era, hacía que mis deseos hacía ella no disminuyera.

Concentré mi mente nuevamente, para comenzar a cambiarme en el gran baño. Terminé de colocar el elegante traje que Morga nos había proporcionado y llevé la toalla hacía mi cabello aún húmedo. Salí de esa habitación para entrar a mi habitación y ver como se encontraba Simón mirando el techo indiferente.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?

-Fue a su baño a cambiarse, se reunirá con nosotros en el salón principal.

Asentí para sentarme en la cama y colocarme los zapatos oscuros. Tomé el saco que había en la cama y me lo puse sin ningún problema.

-Iré a la cocina, no tardo.

Sin esperar respuesta salí de la habitación, aún con el cabello húmedo.

Caminé por los grandes pasillos, para ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua. Dejé el agua y nuevamente emprendí camino a la habitación. Sin notar lo que hacía, doble una esquina para chocar con una persona.

Al sentir la figura esbelta supuse que era una mujer, así que la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacía mí para evitar yo caer en ella. Cerré los ojos al sentir el impacto. La persona que se encontraba en mi pecho seguramente se encontraba confundida, ya que no se había separado de mí. Levanté un poco mi cuello y vi que se trataba de la Señorita Erza.

Vi como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y seguramente estaba en shock. Sin esperar a que reaccionara me levanté junto con ella. Ambos nos miramos directamente.

Había quedado plasmado al ver lo hermosa que se veía.

Traía un elegante vestido de color vino, que hacía resaltar su blanca piel y su cabello tan escarlata. El vestido era elegante, con un corsé color vino y unas flores de color beige. La caída de la parte baja era agraciada y llamativa, dejando ver que tenía una abertura en medio el cual mostraba que la tela era de un color vino con adornos beige, mientras que la parte externa era ondeada. Sus hombros estaban descubierto, haciendo que sus mangas algo anchas cayeran a los lados de sus brazos. Una elegante cintilla de color vino con encaje en los extremos de color beige adornaba su cuello. Su cabello estaba atado en una trenza baja, la cual caía en su hombro derecho y un flequillo tapara su ojo derecho.

Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto.

…

-Lo lamento tanto, joven Siegrain.-Dije apenada al ver lo que mi torpeza había causado.

Tardó en reaccionar, por lo que lo miré curiosa. Segundos después reacciono, para agachar levemente su cabeza, en modo de disculpa.

-Lo lamento, Señorita Erza.-Dijo muy apenado.-Estaba un poco distraído y no sabía lo que hacía.

-No tienes nada que disculparte, fue culpa de los dos.-Dije mirándolo analíticamente.- Su cabello se ve aún mojado y falta poco para salir.

Pareció percatarse de ello, por lo que volteo su mirada a otro lado. Parecía demasiado nervioso.

-Venía por un vaso con agua.

Al parecer se estaba limitando a decir palabras de más. Sonreí de medio lado y lo tomé del brazo para jalarlo hacía donde yo iba. Vi que iba a protestar, pero decidió mejor callar y dejar que lo guiara a donde sea que íbamos. Llegamos a mis aposentos y abrí la puerta entrando, viendo como él simplemente se quedaba en la puerta con una expresión fría.

-Entra, Siegrain.-Ordené por lo que él sin dudarlo acató mi orden.-Si no te importa, me gustaría arreglar tu cabello.

-No es necesario que usted haga eso, Señorita.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, ¿me lo permites?

Me miró directamente para suspirar y acercarse a mí. Sonreí de medio lado, mientras que sugería que se sentara en frente del gran tocador que se encontraba en la enorme habitación. Si muchos ánimos lo hizo, por lo que comencé a tocar su suave cabello azul, sin darme cuenta, me perdí acariciando esa melena azulada. Por alguna razón sentía agradable el tener ese contacto físico con él.

-Señorita Erza…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las muchachas que se habían encargado de tocar la puerta. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y llevé un dedo a mis labios, indicando que no hablara. Lo tomé rápido de la mano y con cuidado de no ser escuchados, me metí al gran ropero que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación. Él sin entender muy bien hizo lo mismo, entrando conmigo. Cerré la puerta del ropero y le indiqué que no hiciera ruido alguno. Su mirada me indicaba lo confundido que se encontraba, pero aún así no preguntaba nada.

Nuevamente las muchachas tocaron, para no recibir ninguna respuesta mía. Al estar insistiendo entraron sin mi consentimiento, encontrando la habitación vacía.

-¡Donde se habrá metido la Señorita!-Exclamó preocupada una de ellas.

-No lo sé, si no la encontramos es seguro que Morga nos regañe.-Igual dijo preocupada otra.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Si no la hubieras perdido de vista no se nos hubiera escapado!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que a la Señorita no le guste como la peinas y maquillas!

Aún metidos en el gran ropero, escuchábamos atentamente lo que las muchachas hablaban. Eso daba una idea a Siegrain del por qué me escondía de ellas. Y era por el simple motivo que me fastidiaba el hecho de que ellas hicieran todo por mí; sabía que no me encontraba en el gremio, pero era cansado dejar que me trataran como una verdadera doncella.

-Dejemos de pelear y mejor busquemos a la Señorita antes de que Morga nos encuentre.

-Está bien.

Los pasos de ambas comenzaron a escucharse para alejarse y cerrar la puerta de la gran habitación. Siegrain tomó la puerta del ropero para abrirla, pero lo tomé de la mano y negué.

-Puede que estén cerca y no quiero que me encuentre por esta noche.-Dije demandante, pero manteniendo un tono lo suficiente bajo para que sólo él escuchara.

-Entiendo.

Permanecimos en silencio por un par de minutos, para después suspirar fuertemente y asentir. Seguramente ya no se encontraban cerca o tal vez se encontraban en otro piso de la mansión.

Los vestidos que estaban colgados estorbaban demasiado, por lo que traté de moverlos. Estiré mi mano para tratar de tomar la puerta, mientras que con la otra empujaba los molestos vestidos, pero al momento de estirarme para tomar la puerta y salir, tropecé. Siegrain que se encontraba a lado de mí y mucho más cerca de la puerta me tomó de la cintura, mientras que él recargaba su espalda en una de las bases del mismo ropero. No caímos, pero mi torpe movimiento había hecho que quedará mi rostro en su pecho. Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, tomándome fuertemente.

Me encontraba avergonzada por otro acto tan torpe de parte mía. Parecía ser que al estar en su presencia me hacía torpe, y eso me molestaba demasiado.

La dimensión del ropero, junto con la cantidad de vestidos que había dentro de él, hacía que nuestros cuerpos se obligaran a juntarse mucho más de lo deseado.

Miré hacia arriba para decirle que me soltara, pero al momento de encontrarme con sus ojos verdes quedé hipnotizada. No podía quitar mis ojos de esos ojos verdes que me miraban de manera penetrante. Me era imposible. Llevé mis manos a su pecho para separarme un poco de él, pero sus manos aún me seguían sujetando fuertemente.

-Siegrain…-Susurré en voz baja.

Una de sus manos por fin me soltó, para dirigirse a mi mejilla. Con tranquilidad y delicadeza la acarició, haciendo que me sonrojara mucho más. Me encontraba nerviosa, pero no podía alejarme de él. Me gustaba sentir sus frías manos en mi piel, y me gustaba tener mis manos en su fuerte pecho. Su aroma me embriagaba, al modo que cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme más con su aroma.

Los abrí involuntariamente y sin darnos cuenta, nuestros rostros se comenzaron a acercar. La mano que él tenía en mi mejilla la llevó para mi hombro, haciendo que me acercara más a él. El contacto de su fría mano con mi piel desnuda había hecho que un escalofrió se apoderara de mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios quedaron a nada de tocarse, mientras que sus penetrantes ojos verdes no dejaban de ver mis ojos.

-Señorita Erza.-Susurró con una voz exageradamente sensual para mis oídos.

Y sin esperar, nuestros labios se tocaron por fin. Cerré los ojos y moví mis labios. Él también los había comenzado a mover, primero de manera lenta y delicada. Con experiencia, comenzó a succionar mi labio superior. Llevé mis manos que se encontraban en su pecho a su nuca, haciendo que profundizáramos más el beso. Con delicadez mordió mi labio inferior, haciendo que abriera levemente más mis labios, cediendo a lo que sabía que iba hacer. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y sin dudarlo lo permití, uniendo ambas lenguas. Una batalla entre ellas se comenzó a dar, haciendo que el beso se volviera más salvaje y apasionado, dejando a un lado la delicadeza. Su sabor me embriagaba, dejando imposible ver la idea de separarme de él.

Nos separamos a falta de aire, mirándonos agitados. No quería dejar de sentir sus suaves labios, así que sin pensarlo dos veces uní nuevamente nuestros labios, en un beso igual de apasionado que el anterior. Al principio parecía estar sorprendido, pero al caer en cuenta que yo también quería seguir, no dudo en retomar nuevamente el ritmo. Mis manos acariciaban con delicadeza su cabello azulado, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, dejando que leves suspiros salieran de mis labios.

Podía asegurar que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como mi cabello. Pero no me importaba.

Por primera vez con un beso, sentía un enorme deseo hacía alguien. Era cierto que Natsu y yo teníamos nuestros momentos, pero nunca habíamos sentido la necesidad de poseernos el uno al otro. En cambio, justo en ese momento, sentía la necesidad de dejarme llevar por Siegrain. Un mago que apenas conocía.

Una de sus manos se dirigieron lentamente hacía mi muslo, pero se percató que algo se encontraba ahí por lo que se detuvo de inmediato.

Me había dejado llevar por él, que se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Ambos nos separamos como si quemáramos. Envié mi mirada a la puerta del ropero y sin pensarlo salí lo más rápido de ahí. Siegrain hizo lo mismo, mirándome detenidamente.

-¿Por qué lleva eso ahí?-Me preguntó con voz fría.

-Soy una persona cuidadosa, Siegrain.-Me limite a decir.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo por un instante, que realmente había parecido un largo rato. La situación se había vuelto tensa, pero no le iba dar explicaciones de algo que no se me apetecía.

-La esperaré abajo, Señorita McGregor.

No dije nada, simplemente lo miré de manera indiferente, viendo como salía con tranquilidad de mi habitación. Pero su magia lo delataba; sentía a la perfección como su magia se encontraba inquieta y eso era seguro que se debía a lo anterior pasado. Tal vez e incluso se estaba arrepintiendo.

Apreté mis puños fuertemente y me mordí los labios. Me estaba dejando llevar por esa persona, y eso me hacía torpe. Era imperdonable que pequeños detalles y pequeños actos torpes que nunca había cometido, ahora se presentaban en mi vida.

Respiré fuertemente y me miré decidida al espejo. Nada iba a cambiar.

Esperé a que diera la hora en que teníamos que partir para ir a uno de los grandes eventos de la familia Aldridge. A decir verdad, me sentía incomoda ese día; tal vez y se debía al anterior acontecimiento que había tenido con Siegrain, o posiblemente por tener que ver la cara del insoportable Aldridge.

Me miré por última vez al espejo y traté de mantener la expresión más neutra que podía expresar esa noche. Salí de mi habitación y caminé hacía las grandes escaleras, al bajar noté como se encontraba Natsu, viendo aburrido a la nada. Siegrain, Lucy y Simón se encontraban serios, esperando a que yo llegara.

Miré de reojo a los tres guardias.

-Es raro que seas tan impuntual, Erza.-Me reclamó aburrido Natsu.

-Lo lamento.

-Bien, lo mejor es irnos ya.

Los dos ignoramos a los guardias para que las muchachas de la casa nos abrieran la puerta principal y salir. Dos carruajes estaban preparados, uno donde viajaríamos nosotros y otro donde irían los tres guardias.

-¿Es necesario que ellos tres vengan con nosotros?-Me preguntó en susurro Natsu.

-Morga cree que es lo apropiado.-Susurré fastidiada.

-Como si lo necesitáramos.-Dijo en voz más alta y burlona.

Sin más palabras, nos adentramos al carruaje y emprendimos a nuestro destino. Con aburrimiento miraba las hermosas estrellas que eran parte del hermoso paisaje, mientras veía a Natsu jugar –pelear- con su saco. No podía quitarme la incomodidad que tenía.

Llegamos al teatro donde sería llevado el evento de la familia Aldridge. Y como suponía, un gran número de personas de la alta sociedad se encontraban llegando.

Aldridge se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados, hasta que notó el carruaje, ignorando a las personas de su alrededor. Sin esperar se situó a que el carruaje se detuviera, para esperar a que nos abrieran la puerta. Con elegancia, bajamos Natsu y yo de ésta, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Natsu McGregor, Erza McGregor.-Una sonrisa del hombre rubio apareció en sus labios.-Es un honor verlos esta noche.

-Aldridge Allen. Un gusto verlo.

-Siempre tan serio conmigo joven Natsu.

La sonrisa burlona de Aldridge se esfumó al verme. Ignorando las miradas asesinas de Natsu, se dirigió hacia mí, para tomar el dorso de mi mano y besarla.

Siegrain, Lucy y Simón habían llegado a tiempo, parándose atrás de mí.

Aldridge levantó su mirada y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño molesto. Pasó a lado de mí para colocarse en frente de los tres presentes.

-¿Ustedes quiénes son?-Preguntó con hostilidad.- No sé de qué familia sean, y es claro que yo no los invité.

-Son nuestros guardias personales, Aldridge.-Comentó con burla Natsu.-Por supuesto que necesitamos prever por nuestra seguridad. Usted entiende, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh!-Exclamó falsamente sorprendido.-Por supuesto, Natsu. Todo sea por el bien de mi bella flor escarlata.

Sin perder oportunidad, se acercó nuevamente hacía mí y me tomó de la cintura para besarme en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Siegrain y Natsu se adelantaron al ver lo que Aldridge había hecho, separándolo con brusquedad Natsu de mí y Siegrain colocándose en frente de mí. La sonrisa burlona de Aldridge seguía ahí, viendo divertido como había reaccionado Natsu ante eso.

-Deja de joder, Allen o juro que te moleré a golpes.-La mirada furiosa de Natsu me indicaba lo muy cabreado que estaba.-No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermana.

Miré alrededor, notando lo mucho que llamábamos la atención.

-Déjalo, Natsu.-Hablé fría.-Estamos llamando la atención.

La sonrisa de Aldridge se marcó más, por lo que lo miré levemente molesta. Tomé a Siegrain del hombro para indicarle que estaba bien, por lo que él asintió. Lucy miraba todo sorprendida, tratando de saber si Aldridge era una amenaza para la familia y debía de tener cuidado. Mientras que Simón se mantenía al margen.

Sin más inconveniente nos adentramos al hermoso teatro, siendo guiados hacía nuestros lugares reservados, en la parte más alta de éste mismo. Un lugar donde solo la nobleza o realeza podían poner un pie. El Marques Moore y el noble Makarov se encontraban platicando mientras que en sus manos sostenían una copa de vino. Nuestra presencia llamó la atención de ambos, por lo que Makarov dejo su copa y se levantó.

-¡Erza, Natsu, es bueno verlos aquí!-Su mirada mostraba calidez al nombrar nuestros nombres.-Hace meses que no los veía. No saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que están nuevamente en Magnolia.

-Muy buenas noches, Señor Makarov.-Ladee un poco mi cabeza en modo de respeto.-Igual me es gratificante saber que se encuentra bien. Igual para usted Marques Moore.

-Señorita Erza, Joven Natsu.-Saludo el hombre de edad avanzada y cabellos oscuros a Natsu y a mí.-Un gusto verlos en esta dulce velada.

-Aunque sea organizada por Aldridge.-Comentó a modo de burla Makarvo.

-¡Es bueno verlos, ancianos!-Exclamo de lo más feliz Natsu.

Todos lo miramos con desaprobación, mientras que Makarov y Moore mostraban una sonrisa sincera. Natsu en la presencia de ellos podía ser él mismo, hecho que el mismo Makarov y Moore se lo habían permitido.

Los tres guardias miraron sorprendido la confianza en la que Natsu le hablaba a dos de las personas más poderosas del Reino de Fiore. Sus expresiones llamaron la atención de los dos hombres de edad avanzadas, mirando con detenimiento a los tres guardias.

-Así que entonces el consejo puso seguridad en la familia.-Analizó Makarov el rostro de los tres guardias.-Había escuchado algo parecido.

-¿Usted sabe algo sobre ese caso, Señor Makarov?-Pregunté interesada.

-Hace meses escuche un par de rumores.-Nos invitó a sentarnos a un lado de ellos.-El consejo se encontraba preocupado de que una de las familias con mayor potencia en Fiore fueran atacadas en cualquier momento. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ustedes son unos niños aún.

Natsu iba a reclamar por llamarnos niños, pero Moore lo interrumpió.

-Es muy seguro de que muchos grupos o incluso mercenarios quieran atacarlos.

Natsu y yo abrimos los ojos ante eso.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-Preguntó Natsu preocupado.

-Oración Seis y Tártaros.

Todos los que se encontraban alrededor abrieron los ojos al escuchar los nombres de dos grupos de mercenarios de la Alianza Baram. Natsu y yo escuchamos con atención lo que nos decía. Esto tenía de una u otra manera llegar a los oídos del maestro y si era posible esa misma noche sería. No podíamos arriesgarnos ante dos grupos tan fuertes.

-Se comenzaron a escuchar rumores de que Oración Seis y Tartaros se han aliado para destruir a los Reinos con mayor potencia en milicia. Es posible que estén preocupados de una futura guerra.

Abrí los ojos al saber los planes de Oración Seis. Posiblemente estén interesados en Grimoire Heart y Crime Sorciere también. Pero, ¿ya habrán avisado a estos gremios?

-Si reclutan a Grimoire Heart y Crime Sorciere y llegan a planear un ataque. Ten por seguro que la realeza caerá.

Chasque le lengua, sin importarme llamar la atención. Fruncí el ceño molesta, pero trate de ocultarlo con un par de cosas triviales.

-¿Está diciendo que es probable que estén eliminando a la nobleza de los Reinos de mayor potencia?-Pregunté molesta.

Eso no era lo que me molestaba, pero tenía que estar al margen de todo y cada detalle saber cómo lo usaría en contra de esos dos gremios. Si ya han ido a visitar al maestro y él mismo se negó, lo tomarán como enemigo. Si eso pasa, será Oración Seis, Tártaros contra Grimoire Heart y Crime Sorciere. Cada uno por separado, ya que es seguro que el maestro nunca acepte una unión con André Fernandes.

-Sí.-Habló serio Moorga.-Y en esos van en primer lugar la familia McGregor y los Dreyar.

Natsu apretó los puños fuertemente. Si todo eso era verdad, nos estábamos metiendo en un problema mucho más que grave. Podía depender mucho todo eso y mientras que nosotros hablábamos, nuestros amigos de Grimoire Heart se encontraban en peligro. No sabíamos cuando iban a comenzar a atacar, pero no podíamos esperarnos a que ellos dieran el primer golpe.

-¿Cuántas familias de nobles han matado?-Preguntó molesto Natsu.

-De continentes lejanos he escuchado que están en guerra. Por lo que aseguro que han sido lo suficientes.

Teníamos que avisar eso al maestro esa misma noche. No podíamos perder tiempo y menos al estar a pocos días de ir a otro Reino. Eso complicaba aún más el hecho de que el consejo nos quitara la seguridad. Incluso veía difícil el hecho de que nos dejaran salir del Reino, mínimo hasta que todo eso pasara.

Sin darnos cuenta las luces del teatro se apagaron, dando la indicación que la razón por la que todos estábamos ahí iba a comenzar. Siegrain, Lucy y Simón se encontraban atrás de nosotros, mirando atentamente todo.

Aldridge se había sentado unos cuantos asientos más lejos de nosotros, contemplando la verdadera obra de arte que presenciaba.

Por más que deseara, no podía poner atención a nada. Las palabras de Makarov y Moore retumbaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Si eso era cierto, entonces el consejo no había mandado a esas tres personas para descubrirnos, sino para nuestra verdadera seguridad; pero ante eso estábamos en desventaja. Era mucho más fácil cuidarnos nosotros solos a que nos cuidara alguien más. Nos iba ser imposible mostrar nuestra magia y eso era algo que nos frustraría aún más en un futuro.

En la noche iría al cuartel de Magnolia y al día siguiente iría a ver a la Princesa Mavis y también a Levy McGarden.

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que el evento había comenzado; de vez en cuando miraba a Natsu de reojo y notaba lo muy preocupado que se encontraba también.

Tomé su mano y él me miró sin entender, para después solar un fuerte suspiro y sonreír.

Sin querer apreté más su mano y abrí los ojos fuertemente. No lo había sentido en ningún momento.

-¡Erza!-Gritó asustado Natsu.

Una espada me estaba amenazando. La mayor parte de su filo estaba en mi cuello, muy cerca de él. Podía ver que la espada tenía un gran filo, por lo que si me tocaba era seguro que me fuera a cortar.

Todos miraron el hecho de que Natsu había gritado y de repente una explosión se escuchó. Parte del techo cayó y en momentos el pánico había inundado el teatro. Podía ver con tranquilidad como los que osaban atacarnos, entraban desde diferentes entradas y amenazaban a todo ser que se encontraban.

Otros de lo que suponía que eran bandidos se habían colocado atrás de Makarov y Moore, que miraban impresionados el hecho de que no habían sentido la magia del enemigo. Sobretodo Makarov que un mago de gran nivel no haya podido prever segundos antes un ataque así.

-Vaya, vaya. Hemos encontrado a una hermosa señorita.-Habló atrás de mí el hombre.

Su voz tenía un toque de maldad y perversión en él. Pero aún al estar siendo amenazada por él, no tenía en absoluto nada de miedo.

Natsu de inmediato se paró, pero el hombre que me amenazaba había acercado más su espada a mi cuello, haciendo que Natsu lo mirara con infinito odio.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, bastardo.

-¿Por qué moco…-No pudo terminar de decir.

-Suelta a la Señorita o te mataré ahora mismo.-Logré escuchar la fría voz de Siegrain.

Un segundo era lo que necesitaba y lo había conseguido. El hombre que me amenazaba seguramente se encontraba abrumado por no sentir a Siegrain, por lo que provoco que éste se distrajera un segundo. El segundo que necesitaba.

Con mi codo golpee de manera fuerte el cuerpo del hombre, haciendo que éste soltara aire y se arrodillara de dolor. Me paré y lo patee fuertemente en la cara para ver como este había comenzado a sangrar. Sin dudarlo quité su espada de sus manos y sin pensarlo lo pisé fuertemente, apuntando su espada a su corazón.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué buscan?-Pregunté demasiado intimidante.

Todos eran presentes del acto que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo encaje la espada en su costado, viendo como este se desangraba. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Siegrain. Sin perder tiempo vi como Makarov y Moore seguían siendo amenazados por los otros hombres, que me miraban sorprendidos.

-Suelten sus espadas y váyanse de aquí.-Ordené fríamente.

Los hombres dudaron por un segundo, pero aún con temor en sus ojos, me miraron retadores.

-¿Por qué haríamos algo así?-Preguntó uno con miedo en sus ojos.

-Porque ella se los ha ordenado.-Comentó con una sonrisa triunfante Natsu.

Todos vieron sorprendidos como Natsu se había colocado atrás de ambos, amenazándolos. Sus manos tocaban los cuellos de cada hombre, que se sentían abrumados por el hecho de que un humano normal los hiciera intimidar de tal manera.

-Tú.-Dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy.-Es tu oportunidad de que me demuestres lo fuerte que eres.

Lucy que aún se encontraba con miedo asintió y sin pensarlo sacó unas llaves. Todos vimos sorprendido al ver que era una maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Puerta del Arquero, ábrete. ¡Sagitario!-Gritó siendo iluminada por un aura dorada.

De manera inmediata un hombre con traje de caballo y arco en su mano apareció delante de nosotros. Todos vimos como su magia había traído un ser a esta dimensión, por lo que sin poder evitarlo sonreí aliviada. Era obvio que ella también sabía pelear, y en algún momento me pareció tonto dudar de ella.

-¡Sagitario, apunta a esos dos hombres!-Ordenó sin despegar su vista de ambos hombres.

Los hombres sudaron frio al ver como el hombre con traje de caballo apuntaba un par de flechas hacía ellos. Por lo que sin dudarlo estos dejaron sus espadas, liberando a Moore y Makarov. Que miraron impresionados al ver que Lucy era una maga.

-¡Bien hecho, Lucy!-Alagó Natsu sin dejar de ver a los dos hombres que yacían en el suelo.

Pude notar un leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Lucy, por lo que sin evitarlo miré tierna esa reacción. Seguía siendo la más humana de aquí al parecer, y eso por alguna razón me alegraba.

-¿Qué quieren aquí y quiénes son?-Preguntó Makarov, tomando del cuello a su atacante.

-No…nosotros solo seguimos órdenes.

Iba a preguntar nuevamente a orden de quién, pero el segundo piso en el que estábamos se estaba derrumbando a causa de los ataques que provenían desde abajo. Al estar solamente sostenido por un pílate que venía desde la planta más baja, éste cayó.

Todos estábamos preparados para caer, por lo que tomé la espada y me aferré fuertemente a ella. No podía usar magia aún en esa situación, por lo que tendría que ver la mejor oportunidad que tuviera para poder sostenerme o disminuir la caída, pero al momento en que estaba analizando la planta baja, unas delicadas manos me tomaron.

Las manos de una mujer seguramente.

Con delicadeza me cargó y con delicados pasos cayó provocando que ni ella ni yo saliéramos lastimadas.

Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos noté que era una hermosa mujer de cabello purpura, y bellas facciones. Sus ojos eran de color miel. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció a lado de ella, para dejarme en el suelo aún con más delicadeza.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó seria.

-Sí, gracias.-Respondí igual seria.

Sin perder tiempo, vi a lo lejos que Natsu se había encargado de evitar que Lucy cayera y Makarov se había convertido en gigante para evitar que éstos dos cayeran. Moore se encontraba igual siendo protegido por Makarov, así que podía decir que ellos estaban bien. A mi derecha a lo lejos se encontraba Siegrain, con una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y corte similar al mío. Parecía ser que se conocían, ya que platicaban mientras que se protegían de los ataques de nuevos miembros. Al frente a unos largos metros, estaba Simón con otra chica de cabello color rosado y largo, de hermosos ojos verdes. Ambos estaban distraídos platicando, junto con otra tercera persona. Un hombre de cabello oscuro, y desordenado, y ojos igual oscuros; su porte se veía elegante y masculina.

Sin pensarlo corté gran parte de mi vestido de la parte baja, mostrando que en él tenía unas medias y un ligero. Había dejado el largo vestido en forma de falda, resaltando un puñal que tenía entre la media y mi pierna.

Sin pensarlo lo tomé, teniendo en una mano la espada y en otra el puñal.

-Al parecer es una Señorita un tanto rebelde.-Dijo indiferente la mujer de cabello purpura.

-Estamos en tiempo de guerra. Siempre es bueno tener consigo un arma.

Comenzamos a caminar directo a donde se encontraba Simón, la chica de cabello rosado y el chico de cabello oscuro. No sin antes notar como al estar los tres preocupados y hablando, uno de los bandidos se posicionaba para atacar a la chica de cabello rosado. Simón al presentir algo así tomó a la chica y la abrazó, esperando el ataque mortal.

-¡Simón!-Gritó con miedo la mujer que venía a mi lado.

Sin pensarlo eleve mi magia levemente y corrí en dirección de donde se encontraba Simón y la chica, que esperaban el ataque. Solo me había costado segundos para llegar, por lo que con la espada interpuse el ataque que iba hacía Simón.

-¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?!-Preguntó el hombre viendo interesado como me había puesto en modo de defensa.

Físicamente era más fuerte yo y en magia también, pero ya había hecho demasiado para que ellos sospechara que poseía magia. Sin pensarlo oculté todo signo de magia y me dediqué a mirarlo de manera indiferente únicamente.

Presiono con más fuerza obligándome a retroceder. El chico de cabello oscuro me protegió de un ataque que venía por parte de otro bandido, por lo que lo miré de reojo y le agradecí con la mirada. Simón tomó a la chica de cabello rosado y la dejó con la chica de cabello purpura. Sin pensarlo se acercó viendo como estaba teniendo dificultades para quitarme a ese hombre, por lo que lo tomó de la espalda.

-Implosión oscura.

De manera instantánea el hombre que me estaba atacando fue rodeado por una oscuridad y su alrededor explotó.

Tomé el puñal y lo encaje en un punto crítico de su cuerpo, haciendo que éste no se pudiera mover.

Natsu, Makarov y Lucy se habían encargado de proteger a las personas que se encontraban cerca –Natsu solo con su fuerza física-. Al igual que Siegrain y la otra mujer que venía a su lado.

Minutos después de todos estar luchando, la calma por fin había regresado. Mostrando un gran número de civiles lastimados, así como guardias de seguridad y nobles.

Respiré profundo al ver cómo había un gran número de bandidos alrededor nuestro. Viendo también como el joven de cabello oscuro se dejaba caer cansado. Él se había encargado de la mayoría, por lo que era notable que estuviera cansado.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré fuertemente, pero al instante sentí unos brazos delgados rodearme. Era la mujer de cabello purpura la que se encontraba abrazándome, con unas leves lagrimas que salían en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermano.-Me dijo con sinceridad.-Me llamó Kagura Mikazuchi. Y tú secreto estará a salvo conmigo.-Susurró sólo para que yo escuchara.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al saber que se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas cantidades de magia que había mostrado. Ella me miró y negó, por lo que no podía evitar tener miedo ante esas palabras.

-Tú salvaste la vida de mi hermano. Estoy en deuda contigo.

Sin convencerme lo suficiente asentí, tratando de no retomar el tema. Me alejé de ella y vi como el joven de cabello oscuro estaba sangrando de la frente. Tomé un pañuelo y se lo extendí; al ver que le estaba dando el pañuelo, lo tomó sin pensarlo y se lo colocó en la frente.

-Gracias.-Se limitó a decir.

A pesar de su manera tan cortante de hablarme, una mirada cálida y una pequeña sonrisa adornaban su rostro, por lo que yo igual le sonreí de medio lado.

Esperé ahí mirando a los alrededores.

-No entiendo este ataque.-Hablé llamando la atención de las personas que me rodeaban.-No se han llevado a nadie y tampoco eran personas fuertes. ¿Por qué atacarían si sabían que había personas con magia en este lugar? Es extraño el movimiento de estas personas. No tienen sentido.

Los tres se percataron de la pregunta que había hecho y a pesar de que no les había preguntado a ellos, sino a mí misma, su semblantes cambiaron repentinamente.

-¿Todos ustedes son magos?-Pregunté intimidando a los presentes.

Todos asintieron.

-Somos simples guardias.-Dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro.-Nos tomaron desprevenidos así que supongo que eso les hizo tener ventaja.

-¿Cómo es que conocen a Simón?-Los tres me miraron sin entender.-Vi que antes de que los atacaran, hablaban como si se conociesen. Y lo sé por las expresiones de sus rostros en este momento.

En ese momento llegaron Lucy, Natsu, Makarov y Moore. Por otro lado también caminaban tranquilamente Siegrain y la chica de cabello oscuro.

-Este olor.-Natsu soltó a Makarov y se acercó hacía mí.-Este olor se me hace similar.

Sólo yo pude escucharlo ya que era la que estaba más cerca de él. Miré a Natsu y pasé mi mirada a todos los guardias que se encontraban ahí. Sin dudarlo tomé la espada y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?

Todos miraron sorprendidos la manera en que ahora me ponía en posición de pelea. Si en llegado caso ellos eran los enemigos, revelaría mi magia y los aniquilaría a cada uno de ellos. No me importaba que estuviera Makarov y Moore. Después de todo, no había nadie más consiente en el lugar.

-No tiene por qué ponerse en posición de defensa, Señorita Erza.-Me habló calmado Siegrain.-Todos somos simples guardias que hemos trabajado juntos en algún momento de nuestras vidas.

-¿No es mucha casualidad que todos ustedes se conozcan y todos ustedes estén intactos?-Preguntó con hostilidad Natsu.

Había entendido mi punto, por lo que él también estaría dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.

Makarov entendió a la perfección, por lo que él también se había puesto en modo de defensa.

El rostro sereno de Siegrain me hacía imposible encontrar algo más allá de él. Si era el que poseía más magia de ahí, era seguro que también fuera el más fuerte. No bajaría mi guardia ante él.

-Está bien, diré la verdadera razón de todo esto.-Habló calmadamente acercándose hacía mí.-Nosotros somos magos que nos especializamos en la academia de Fiore. Hasta hace poco nos llegó un mensaje por parte del consejo. El motivo: gremios de mercenarios estaban atacando a los nobles de mayor poder en el continente. Un grupo selecto de personas fueron escogidos para proteger a diferentes nobles. Todo para su seguridad. Nosotros fuimos escogidos para proteger a la familia McGregor, mientras que Ultear, Kagura, Meredy y Gray se encargaban de proteger a la familia McGarden.-Señaló a las chicas del grupo.-Al ver que habían disminuido una gran cantidad de nobles y que las familias cada vez se acercaban más a Fiore, exactamente Magnolia, el consejo pidió mayor protección a la familia McGregor, debido a que era la familia más poderosa de todo Fiore. Y como suponíamos esos grupos de mercenarios llegaron aquí con la intención de matarla a usted y al joven McGregor.

¿Podía ser cierto? Tal vez y el olor que Natsu reconocía era de los guardias que había protegido la cena que fue atacada hace unos años atrás. Si ese era el motivo, tenía todo el sentido del mundo; aunque por más creíble que se escuchara, no podía confiarme solo de sus palabras. Pero tampoco debía involucrarme más, ya que la mujer de nombre Kagura había descubierto que poseía magia.

No podía confiarme de sus palabras. Tendríamos que entrar en acción Natsu y yo.

Si era verdad o era mentira lo descubriría de una vez por todas.

-Está bien, les creo.-Dije bajando el arma y relajando mis músculos.

-Hablaré con los miembros del consejo para saber si esto es verdad.-Comentó con tranquilidad Moore.-Si alguno de nosotros llega a morir en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, ustedes serán acusados y condenados.

El gran grupo de guardias abrieron los ojos impresionados por eso.

Sin más la armada real llegó, ayudando a todas las personas que necesitaban atención médica. Natsu y yo nos negamos al igual que Moore y Makarov; diciendo que nos encontrábamos bien y no era necesario ningún chequeo médico.

Fuimos escoltados hasta la mansión McGregor y sin ninguna palabra nos fuimos cada quién a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Siegrain, Lucy y Simón fueron a la mansión de los Dreyar junto con las otras mujeres y el hombre del equipo. No había dicho Makarov nada ante la armada, pero no los dejaría acercarse hasta que éstos fueran interrogados por el consejo. O mejor dicho, que el mismo consejo afirmara las palabras de Siegrain.

La mansión McGregor tenía un mayor número de guardias, que se encargaban de observar cada pequeño rincón.

Quité el vestido roto que tenía y lo cambié por una falda corta, unas botas y una blusa. Arriba de mi vestuario actual, coloqué una capa de color negro que tapaba mi caballo escarlata.

Salí por el balcón que había en mi habitación y con destreza llegué al balcón de Natsu, que se encontraba a unos largos metros lejos de la mía. Con cuidado de no ser vista toqué levemente la ventana y al igual que yo, Natsu ya se encontraba preparado para salir, trayendo consigo una capa de color negra que tapaba todo su rostro y cuerpo.

Nos miramos y asentimos de manera seria.

Tomé a Natsu de la mano y cambié mi atuendo por la armadura de velocidad para salir corriendo a una velocidad impresionante de ahí. Ningún guardia noto la cantidad de magia que había salido de la mansión, por lo que fue sencillo lograr salir de ahí.

Sin detenerme, Natsu comenzó a impulsarse con sus pies envueltos en llamas, aumentando aún más nuestra velocidad.

…

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-Preguntó con miedo Meredy.

-Fuimos demasiado obvios-Se lamentó Ultear, mirando con frustración sus manos.

Nos encontrábamos en una habitación totalmente oscura, que impedía cualquier acceso de magia en él. Makarov Dreyar nos había pedido que pasáramos la noche ahí, ya que al día siguiente seríamos interrogados primero por él, y después por el consejo.

-No fuimos nosotros.-Respondió molesto Gray.-Erza McGregor es demasiado inteligente.

Por la oscuridad no podía ver bien lo que ocurría, pero podía sentir por completo como todos se encontraban nerviosos y temerosos. Sólo esperaba que el miembro del consejo que estaba unido con mi padre, fuera tan inteligente para él hablar con Makarov Dreyar.

-Aún así no me atrevo a decir que esa niña sea mala.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!-Preguntó molesto Gray.-Ella nos metió en este lio. Y solo por suposiciones. Si hubiera descubierto la verdad, no dudo que ella misma nos entregara.

-No sabemos eso, Gray.-Respondió Kagura.-Pero salvo la vida de Simón y de Meredy sin pensarlo dos veces. Y eso habla mucho de ella.

-Nunca creí que dijera esto, pero igual creo que Erza McGregor no es mala.-Habló serio Simón.

Abrí los ojos impresionado al escuchar como Simón protegía a Erza, cuando días antes se la pasaba quejándose de ella y de su hermano. Lucy seguramente se encontraba igual que yo, ya que ella era testigo.

-Paremos esto.-Pidió Lucy asustada.-Estoy de acuerdo que los McGregor no son malas personas, pero hay algo que simplemente no me hace sentir segura.

Todos se callaron al escuchar esas palabras de Lucy.

-Son exageradamente fuertes y estoy segura que ocultan magia. Su fuerza física no es normal en ambos.

Yo también había pensado en eso, y cada vez lo aseguraba más. No se intimidaban fácilmente; por el contrario, ellos lograban intimidar normalmente.

-Yo también creo que ellos ocultan magia.-Habló Ultear.-Estoy segura que la están ocultando. Puede que no sean malas personas y puede que no estén ligados con el caso Ancora, pero esconden algo esos dos hermanos.

La habitación nuevamente quedó en silencio. Nadie se atrevía hablar algo al respecto.

La única ventaja que teníamos es que mi padre había enviado a un gremio oscuro a atacar el teatro ese. Eso era ventaja ya que ninguno de esas personas nos conocían, por lo que atacaban todo por igual y al momento de interrogarlos no delatarían nuestra identidad. También suponía que al revelar a Makarov diciendo que alguien los había enviado, ellos tratarían de echar la culpa a algún gremio oscuro poderoso o incluso algún gremio de la Alianza Baram.

Mi padre era inteligente y era seguro que había previsto esto para poder seguir vigilando de cerca a esa familia.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no delataré a Erza McGregor si en llegado caso llegara a poseer magia.-Dijo rompiendo el silencio Kagura.-Le estoy agradecida eternamente y apuesto mi vida a que posea o no posea magia, ella no es mala persona.

-Yo tampoco la delataré ante el maestro.-Se unió Simón.-Si ustedes desean decirle ese hecho está bien, pero yo no delataré a la persona que salvo mi vida y la de Meredy.

-Igual yo.-Apoyó Meredy.

-Natsu McGregor puede ser un completo infantil, pero me protegió sin pensarlo dos veces ante los ataque de los bandidos.-Lucy igual habló a favor de ellos.-Sé que esto es difícil para ustedes, pero prefiero seguir mi corazón. Y mi corazón dice que no le entregaré en bandeja de plata la vida de dos personas que esta noche han demostrado ser más humanos que cualquier otra persona.

Gray, Ultear y yo suspiramos al escuchar como todos se habían unido para no delatar ese par de hechos a mi padre.

-Yo tampoco delataré a Erza.-Hablé por primera vez.-Y tampoco delataré a Natsu.

Ultear se colocó a un lado mío y colocó su mano en mi hombro. En la oscuridad pude ver cómo me dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que está de más decir que igual cubriré esto.

El único que quedaba era Gray, el cual simplemente se quedaba callado. Tal vez no sabía que hacer o que decir. O se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había provocado esta noche y lo mucho que cambiaría nuestras vidas.

-Dentro de mí sé que no son malas personas.-Habló en voz baja Gray.-Y no diré nada al maestro sí me prometen una cosa.

Todos miramos a donde se dirigía la voz ronca de Gray.

-Hay que descubrir si tienen magia. Todos tenemos en cuenta que son muy fuertes. No se dejan intimidar ante nada, contando que Erza McGregor sabe usar la espada y sabe atacar con ella sin miedo de matar, sólo para proteger.-Dijo calmadamente.-Descubriremos sí en verdad son un par de nobles rebeldes o tienen otra personalidad.

…

-¡Esos malditos de Oración Seis y Tártaros!-Exclamó molesto el maestro.

Habíamos corrido lo más rápido posible a la guarida de Magnolia, donde por suerte aún se encontraba en ella el maestro. Todos habían escuchado la noticia que le habíamos entregado al maestro. Y miraban con temor como la noticia había alterado como nunca al maestro Hades.

-Vendrán por nuestras cabezas, maestro.-Hablé tranquila, pero mostrando respeto.-En finales de verano el evento de Freesia se abrirá en nuestras manos. Si somos capaces de hacer que miembros de esos dos gremios nos sigan hasta el Reino de Freesia, podremos matarlos.

-¡Es peligroso solo para ustedes, Erza y Natsu!-Exclamó asustada Mirajane.-Tenemos que deshacernos de Oración Seis, pero Tártaros es el gremio más fuerte de toda la Alianza Baram.

-Es una buena oportunidad para terminar con Oración Seis, maestro.-Habló calmado Laxus.-Ir al Reino de Freesia es una oportunidad perfecta.

Todos hablaban sobre el asunto, dejando que el ruido se apoderara del salón principal de la guarida. El maestro en cambio parecía estresado y molesto. No creía que esos dos gremios se hayan aliado.

-Algunos nobles de completa confianza irán a Freesia. Podemos fingir en el día nuestros papeles de nobles y en la noche podemos dedicarnos a infiltrarnos en la armada real de Freesia para saber más de ese Reino. También involucrar gremios oscuros de ese lugar para que se nos unan.-Comentó más serio de lo normal Natsu.

Con completo fastidio el maestro tomo el puente de su nariz y miró a todos los presentes que eran pocos.

-No dejaran a los McGregor ahora que son puntos muertos para Tártaros.-Dijo irritado.-Si descubren que son parte de Grimoire Heart es seguro que descubran todo y será el final de este gremio.

Se calló un momento y su mirada se dirigió hacía un miembro en especial.

-¡Gajeel!-Gritó su nombre por lo que el nombrado lo miró.-Te encargarás de hacer saber a Oración Seis que los McGregor irán a Freesia. También que la Princesa Mavis irá. Es un pez gordo para ellos y no perderán la oportunidad de matarlos a ustedes y secuestrar a la Princesa de Fiore.

-Entendido maestro.-Acató la orden GajeeL.-Haré que crean que los traicione y revelaré información falsa. Si no le importa, les daré información de una guarida para que se encarguen de aniquilarla. Será bueno para que confíen en mí.

-Está bien. Hablaremos de esto tú y yo más tarde.-Paró un momento y vio a todos los que se encontraban en esa habitación.-El ataque que hoy presenciaron seguro fue por parte de Crime Sorciere.

Tomé con coraje mis puños pensando en que habían sido ellos. Natsu igual bajo la mirada con coraje al escuchar al maestro suponer que fue ese maldito gremio.

-Si en su camino se llegan a topar con miembros de ese gremio, no duden en matarlos.-Ordenó demandante.-Recuerden que esos malditos fueron los que mataron a Lissana. Ustedes han formado una gran familia y no queremos que eso se vuelva a repetir.

Natsu, Mirajane y yo bajamos la cabeza al recordar eso. Al momento de escuchar las palabras completas del maestro, una enorme ráfaga de aire inundo la habitación y cortó parte de las paredes, sólo con la influencia de la magia que poseíamos.

-Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Bisca y Cana irán a Freesia también. Les espera una larga batalla en otro Reino.

Los nombrados asintieron.

-Erza y Natsu. Prepárense que les viene una batalla difícil.

En un escrito que nos mandaría con Mirajane, el maestro nos indicó que ahí vendrían los planes para terminar con Oración Seis. También del día que saldríamos para Freesia y que él se encargaría de tener un lugar en especial donde nos quedaríamos. Reservado y alejado para poder cumplir toda clase de trabajos en la noche.

Investigaría sobre el paradero de Crime Sorciere.

Después de eso ya no hubo más para nosotros. Teníamos que regresar con cuidado a la mansión ya que faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y en unas horas más, idear un plan.

-¿Por qué no le comentaste al maestro sobre las sospechas de esos guardias?-Me preguntó Natsu.-Tú y yo sabemos que algo ocultan.

-Quiero asegurarme de saber quiénes son esas personas realmente.-Hablé tranquila.-El maestro ya tiene suficiente trabajo. ¿Dónde reconociste el olor de esas personas?

-No lo recuerdo.-Se escuchan sus palabras frustradas.-Pero sin duda alguna ya he olido a uno de ellos en algún lugar.

Asentí con entendimiento. ¿Qué pasaría si ellos eran parte de Crime Sorciere?

-Descubriremos de ahora en adelante a esas personas y si son de Crime Sorciere…terminaremos nuestra venganza, Natsu.

**-Nos encargaremos de descubrir quiénes son. **

**Y terminó el capítulo O: **

**Wowowowow creo que me emocione en este cap ya que escribí más de lo normal jajaja. **

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que wow, se vea lo intenso que se vienen toda la historia jojojojo. **

**Ya hubo más JERZA :DD pero como siempre en mis historias, algo malo tiene que pasar después TT-TT Pero no se preocupen, que esta historia estará llena de JERZA, NALU, GALE Y MILAXUS. En el siguiente capítulo ya se viene otra saga y sin duda una que será muy larga y marcará esta historia jojojo aunque les recuerdo que falta MUCHO para entrar en la verdadera historia jojojojo y cuando lleguen les diré para inaugurar mi idea en esta bella historia x) **

**Con el siguiente capítulo comenzará otra saga y con este termina la primera. Jojojojo. **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y por supuesto que espero sus hermosos reviews :') **

**También los espero en mi página de Facebook llamada**

**Fanfics-Fanfiction IleyBriseo**

**Donde anunciaré la llegada de nuevos capítulos jojojojoo**

**Espero muchos reviews por favor x) hasta la próxima **

**Bye bye**


	8. Viaje a Freesia Parte I

**Hola chicos :D hace bastante tiempo que no publicaba esta historia, pero como saben, la escuela sigue sin darme tiempo TT-TT sin contar que la semana pasada terminé de escribir el capítulo final de Escarlata y traté de dedicarle lo mejor posible de mí. **

**Este capítulo es algo corto a comparación de otros que suelo escribir, pero espero que les guste mucho y de una vez les digo que el siguiente capítulo les encantará mucho más jojoj.**

**Quiero dar gracias a todos los reviews que me han llegado y espero de corazón que disfruten este capítulo. **

**Esta historia estaré actualizando mucho más seguido, debido a que ahora sí le podré dar toda la dedicación posible, como se la di a Escarlata n_n**

**Hasta el siguiente cap y comienza una nueva aventura para todos nuestros personajes queridos. **

Viaje a Freesia. Parte I

-Es un gusto verla, Princesa Mavis.-Hablé educadamente y haciendo una reverencia ante su presencia.

-Princesa Mavis, es un gusto y placer saludarla.-Habló mi acompañante.

El porte tan adorable de la Princesa Mavis, hacía que tanto Levy McGarden, como yo, nos sintiéramos cómodas ante su presencia mucho menos demandante que la de su padre o cualquier miembro de la familia Vermilion.

La Princesa Mavis, de dorados cabellos largos y estatura pequeña, era la futura heredera al trono y futura gobernante de Fiore. Su apariencia física, la hacía ver como una pequeña niña de quince años, pero pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y su legado pasaría finalmente a sus manos.

-No sean tan formales, por favor. Señoritas McGarden y Señorita McGregor.

Sonreí en mi interior al ver que a pesar de ella pedir eso, ella era igual de formal con nosotras.

-Tomen asiento, por favor. El Rey estará aquí enseguida, perdonen su demora.

Las sirvientas de la casa nos agitaban de arriba hacia abajo los enormes abanicos, mientras que otras sirvientas nos servían té.

Antes de poner mi plan en marcha, una carta por parte de la familia Vermilion llegó a primera hora del día. Comunicándonos que solicitaban nuestras presencias en el Castillo, como un acto más informal. Lo que me hacía suponer que el mismo Rey hablaría con las herederas femeninas de la rama principal de la nobleza en Fiore. Sin contar del asunto en el Reino de Freesia.

-Escuché sobre el atentado que hubo en la opera.-Comentó con miedo, Mavis.-Fue un acto que nadie tenía previsto, por eso mismo, pido perdón a usted, Señorita McGregor. Ya que ni la familia McGarden y la familia real no pudieron asistir, fue aún inevitable que usted misma haya pasado por algo así.

El atentado en la opera no era lo que me preocupaba, pero al mencionar eso, me hacía darme cuenta de que el atentado no era hacía la familia McGarden o la familia Vermilion…podía ser posible.

-Señorita McGregor. Señorita McGarden.-Habló una voz demandante.-Es bueno verlas en el Castillo de Fiore.

Esa voz tan penetrante me sacó de mis pensamientos, para levantarme de manera inmediata al igual que Levy McGarden y Mavis Vermilion. Al ver la figura de un hombre alto y de tez tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos dorados y largos, amarrados en una coleta baja y sobretodo con ese porte de completa seguridad. El Rey Adrien Vermilion.

Las sirvientas que estaban a nuestros alrededores se inclinaron de forma aún más exagerada que la de nosotras tres.

Las tres nos reincorporamos de inmediato, viendo como el Rey simplemente nos veía sin decir nada.

Era la primera vez que estaba en la presencia del Rey Adrien Vermilion, pero al verlo, me hacía darme cuenta de que mostraba arrogancia con su simple presencia. Debía de tener cuidado con esta persona. Mavis Vermilion y Adrien Vermilion eran tan diferentes y ambos mostraban diferentes cosas con sus simples presencias.

Mavis mostraba confianza y tranquilidad. Adrien mostraba ser un hombre prejuicioso y arrogante.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Rey Vermilion.-Hablé con educación.-Me es completamente grato el saber que una persona tan respetable como usted, haya querido hablar personalmente con nosotras.

-¡No tiene que ser tan formal, Señorita Erza!-Exclamó con euforía.-Por favor, tomen asiento las tres.

Las tres obedecimos, y las sirvientas de inmediato comenzaron a hacer sus antiguas labores, pero una de ellas dejó caer en el cabello de Levy el gran abanico.

-¡Yo lo lamento tanto, Señorita McGarden!

Su tono de piel había adquirido un tono pálido al ver lo que había hecho, pero Levy no parecía importarle mucho el torpe movimiento de la sirvienta. Incluso Mavis mostraba horror en sus ojos al ver lo que la sirvienta había hecho.

-Descuida, estoy bien.-Contestó amablemente Levy.

Pero al terminar sus palabras, una pierna pasó por un lado de Levy y lanzó con gran fuerza a la sirvienta que había cometido esa leve torpeza. La sirvienta terminó estampada en una pared, mientras que de sus finos labios salía una capa de sangre y sus ojos se habían humedecido tanto que mostraba lo asustada que se encontraba.

-Eres una completa inútil.-Dijo de manera fría, Adrien Vermilion.-Si no sabes hacer una simple tarea, lo mejor sea que mueras.

Abrí los ojos impresionada al igual que Levy.

Al ver esa escena y escuchar esas palabras, mi furia comenzó a crecer. Sobre todo al ver como la sirvienta rogaba por misericordia ante aquel hombre. Eso me daba a entender, que Adrien Vermilion era la clase de persona tan asquerosa que había escuchado hablar por el maestro.

-Está bien, Rey Vermilion.-Habló de manera inmediata, Levy.-Yo estoy bien. No hay que tomar ese pequeño accidente con tanta gravedad, por favor.

-Padre, yo también te pido que pasemos esto por alto.-Habló temerosa, Mavis.-La Señorita McGarden está bien. No pasó nada grave. Por favor, Rey.

No podía decir nada, sólo ver como Levy y Mavis suplicaba por la vida de aquella pobre mujer. Algo que yo también haría o incluso exigiría, pero Adrien Vermilion estaba sobre mí en cualquier aspecto. No podía llamar la atención para él, pero sí podía observarlo y analizarlo.

-¡Retírense!-Ordenó ignorando las suplicas de Levy y Mavis.-Y lleven esa escoria con ustedes. No la quiero ver aquí nuevamente o ustedes pagaran.

Las sirvientas asintieron inmediatamente y se llevaron a la pobre mujer que sangraba de sus finos labios. Dejándonos en la habitación con aquel hombre tan despreciable.

Podía sentir a la perfección el ambiente tan incómodo que se había formado. Y como Adrien Vermilion caminaba de manera lenta por detrás de donde estaba Mavis, para luego pasar con Levy y finalmente situarse a mi espalda. Sus frías manos tocaron mis hombros.

-Es una gran decepción el ver esa actitud de ustedes dos.-Dijo, mirando a Levy y a Mavis.-Ambas son personas poderosas, que no deben dejar que ningún simple sirviente se sienta igualado con ustedes. Sobre todo tú, Mavis. Deberán saber, que la clave del éxito en este mundo, es el poder. Ustedes no son iguales que esos simples humanos, y al parecer sólo una persona en esta habitación lo ha entendido, ¿cierto, Erza McGregor?

Sus manos apretaron con delicadeza mis hombros. No podía ver mi rostro y agradecía el poder controlar mi cuerpo ante las emociones fuertes, ya que era seguro que estaría temblando de coraje. Mi mirada se tornó fría e incluso peligrosa, ya que pude ver a la perfección como Mavis y Levy se sorprendían al verme, seguramente con la misma mirada que tenía el Rey Vermilion.

No hablé en absoluto, sólo callé, esperando que ese hombre me soltara de una buena vez.

-Aunque después lo entenderán ustedes dos, jovencitas. Después de todo, aún son muy jóvenes, pero ustedes tienen un gran poder en sus manos y ese poder quiere ser arrebatado por simples humanos que creen estar a su altura, por eso, he venido aquí para hablar sobre la Alianza Balam.

Al mencionar a la Alianza Balam, todo coraje que había adquirido se esfumo, dando paso a la curiosidad que sentía. No podía fiarme de saber que el Rey Vermilion tenía en su mirada a la Alianza Balam; o mínimo a cualquier aspecto que tratase con Grimoire Heart.

-¿La Alianza Balam?-Preguntó sorprendida, Mavis.- ¿Qué sucede con la Alianza, Rey?

Un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios de Adrien. Con elegancia, tomó asiento a lado de mí, ordenándonos con la mirada a que nosotras hiciéramos lo mismo, por lo que simplemente acatamos, esperando a que hablara sobre ese asunto tan importante.

-Al parecer ayer hubo un atentado en la ópera y muchos nobles salieron heridos. Con la gran influencia del noble Makarov Dreyar, he logrado saber que la Alianza está detrás de las familias nobles más poderosas e importantes del continente y eso sin duda sería una molestia para el Reino…-Paró sus palabras.-El día de ayer, podía asegurar que la Alianza estaba detrás de ese atentado y también puedo asegurar que estaban detrás de la familia Dreyar y la familia McGregor.

Las dudas que había tenido, finalmente eran vistas por otra persona. Eso me daba un poco más de seguridad, de saber que era posible que las tropas de ayer, eran seguramente de la Alianza. Aunque era difícil imaginar a qué tropas pertenecían o aún más importante, ¿ellos mismos sabían a qué tropas trabajan?

La mirada de completa preocupación de Mavis y Levy se encontraba sobre mí. Seguramente esta noticia era demasiado reciente para ellas, por lo que era normal tener miedo al saber que tres grupos de mercenarios podían estar tras sus familias y tras de ellas.

-Ustedes tres son las representantes femeninas de sus familias y no dudaría que fueran el blanco principal de la Alianza.

Eso aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era verdad. Tártaros, Oración Seis y Crime Sorciere era seguro que atacarían hacía las mujeres primero. Pero no para pedir dinero, tierras o ganado por nosotras. Seguramente era para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales y tomarlo como una burla hacía la Monarquía. Ellos estaban principalmente interesados en lograr matar a los hombres de las familias principales y al tenernos en sus manos, sería mucho más fácil. Principalmente porque la heredera de Fiore era una mujer y la más valiosa de aquí.

-¿Qué sugiere entonces, Rey Vermilion?-Pregunté ansiosa.-Se acerca la ceremonia del Príncipe de Freesia y nuestra presencia es de suma importancia.

-Lo sé, querida Erza.-Dijo con calma, mirándome de manera tranquila.-Mavis es el actual blanco, pero ella también es la representante de Fiore. Por eso, quería hablarles de algo muy importante a las tres…

…

¿Qué clase de persona era el Rey Vermilion? ¿Qué clase de gobierno se está llevando en todo el mundo?

Sin duda…era un hombre asqueroso.

El hablar con él, sólo me podía asegurar en saber que este Reino estaba siendo contaminado gracias a él, pero no podía hacer nada en su contra. Ni Grimoire Heart estaba preparado para declarar la guerra a la Familia Real. Sin contar que Mavis no era como su padre y no quería que la tomaran como enemiga. No sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, pero tendría que aguardar un tiempo con mi silencio, e incluso evitar comentarle esto a Natsu. Sólo me quedaba esperar el momento indicado y esperar para salvar a Mavis de esa contaminación.

Sólo podía esperar que Mavis y Levy fueran discretas y no aceptaran.

…

-Al parecer, lo que decían era cierto, Joven Siegrain.

-Espero que con esto no haya quedado duda alguna, Señor Dreyar.-Dije con sumo respeto.-Prometo que cumpliré mi trabajo y no dejaré que ningún noble salga herido en este viaje. Puede confiar en mí y en mis compañeros.

La mirada de Makarov analizó cada parte de mí, para soltar un fuerte suspiro y darme la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse, pero entre su caminar paró.

-No es un joven malo, Siegrain. Puedo verlo con estos ojos tan viejos, pero tenga en cuenta sus prioridades, sin perderse usted mismos.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, se marchó sin decir más. Me quedé en el mismo lugar, viendo como la pequeña figura de Makarov se desvanecía entre la luz. Era un hombre increíble, y eso me daba en cierto modo miedo. No quería enfrentarme a él en un futuro.

Nos habían interrogado Makarov a todos los miembros de Crime Sorciere –obviamente él no sabía que pertenecíamos a Crime Sorciere – no encontrando ante sus ojos, alguna mentira. Habíamos sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para poner la situación a nuestro favor y los hombres que mi padre mandó a que atacaran, igual habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes. El miembro del consejo que tiene conexión con Crime Sorciere, ayudó a que nuestra labor y a que nuestro encuentro no se vieran sospechoso. Gracias a esto, los miembros del consejo igual nos hallaron inocentes y nos permitieron seguir trabajando en el cuidado de la familia McGregor y la familia McGarden. Dejándonos su seguridad en nuestras manos en el viaje que habría hacía Freesia.

-¡Jellal!-Gritó Meredy, abrazándome fuertemente.-Tenía miedo de que el Señor Makarov te hubiera amenazado.

-No lo llames por su nombre, Meredy.-Dijo Ultear, reprendiendo a Meredy.-Hay que llegar a la casa y hablar de esto allí.

Todos asentimos a su propuesta, para marcharnos libremente. El caso de Ancora se veía cada vez más lejano y tenía que dar resultados a mi padre antes de que él actuara por su cuenta. También sobre lo que habló Makarov en la opera con los McGregor sería algo que no teníamos que pasar de largo.

-¿Sucede algo, Jellal?-Me preguntó, Lucy.-Llevas rato sin hablar.

-No es nada. Sólo que creo bueno prepararnos para este largo viaje a Freesia, que por alguna razón no dejo de tener un mal presentimiento.

-Yo igual tengo un mal presentimiento en este viaje.-Se unió a mí, Ultear.-Creo que es bueno estar precavidos y no bajar la guardia ante nada. Se vendrá algo grande en este viaje.

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza. Me senté libremente en el sillón que estaba a un lado de la ventana que daba hacía el exterior, mirando las nubes grises que mostraban una futura tormenta en Magnolia.

¿Cómo se encontraría Erza?

¡¿Qué cosas estaba pensando?!

Sacudí mi cabeza exageradamente al ver el pensamiento tan atrevido que había tenido. No podía darme el lujo de preocuparme de manera tan personal por ella. No al saber que era peligrosa…posiblemente. Aunque mi interior podía asegurar de que no debía de sentirme amenazado por ella.

Mi mente, inconscientemente me llevó a la escena donde nos habíamos besado. ¡Qué diablos! ¡No podía pensar esas cosas! ¡No ahora!

-¿Por qué estás tan sonrojado, Jellal?

La pregunta de Kagura hizo que todos me prestaran atención, haciendo que mi sonrojo creciera mucho más.

Lucy, Kagura, Ultear y Meredy me rodearon con las mejillas totalmente rojas y con miradas picaras que podían penetrar mi alma.

-¡No es nada!-Grité de manera exagerada.-Es seguro que tendré un resfriado.

Voltee mi mirada, evitando que me siguieran viendo.

-¡Jellal está sonrojado y evita nuestras miradas!-Exclamó emocionada, Ultear.-Creo que alguien ha cautivado el corazón de nuestro querido amigo.

¿Alguien ha cautivado mi corazón? ¿Qué clase de imaginación tenían estas mujeres?

-No es eso.

Incluso podía sentir a la perfección la mirada tan penetrante de Simón y Gray. Que se mantenían al margen, agradeciendo infinitamente que no se unieran a las escandalosas de mis compañeras. Pero eso había sido demasiado glorioso, ya que segundos después se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras que se retorcían en el suelo los dos.

-El futuro líder de Crime Sorciere. Hijo de André Fernandes. Posiblemente el mercenario más poderoso de nuestra generación. ¡Enamorado!

Las carcajadas por parte de todos mis compañeros hicieron que la casa retumbara al punto en el que creí que sería más fácil destruir esa casa con sus risas, que con la futura tormenta que se acercaba.

Mi mirada se afiló, mirando con instintos asesinos a Gray por su comentario.

-¿Y bien, Jellal?-Preguntó de manera insinuante, Kagura.- ¿Quién de nosotras cuatro cautivo tu corazón?

Un tic apareció en mi ojo derecho al escuchar su pregunta. Y más al ver las miradas apenadas de Lucy y Meredy, creyendo las palabras de Kagura. Ultear en cambio, sólo miraba de manera cómplice a Kagura, ayudándola seguramente en su ridículo juego.

-No estoy enamorado de ninguna de ustedes cuatro.-Dije lo más calmado posible.

-Bien. Luego habrá modo de obligarte a que confieses, por ahora hay que planear una estrategia para el viaje a Freesia.

Suspiré aliviado al ver que la atención que estaba dirigida hacia mí, estaba en algo mucho más importante. Todos entendieron a la perfección, por lo que cambiaron todo signo de burla en completa seriedad. Viendo intensamente a Ultear.

-Entraremos en un continente desconocido a éste.-Habló, Simón.-No sabemos quién es el Rey y sólo vamos como miembros de seguridad para los McGarden, McGregor y la hija del Rey.

Sabía su punto. No podíamos interferir con ninguna familia allá y únicamente nos limitaríamos a proteger a estas familias. Algo que hacía más difícil nuestro cometido, pero ¿cuál era nuestro cometido? ¿Encontrar signos de magia en los McGregor? Sin darme cuenta, la misión que nos había sido confiada había cambiado radicalmente para nuestra conveniencia.

-Sabemos que iremos en barco hasta Freesia durante una semana.-Llamó la atención, Gray.-Ese no es problema alguno, ya que las tres familias irán juntas en ese mismo barco y podemos vigilarlos sin problema.

-Creo que el principal problema es cuando lleguemos a Freesia.-Dijo pensativa, Lucy.-Nos tendremos que dividir para proteger a estas tres familias y sería bueno investigar sobre Celosía y en mayor rango, todo Freesia. Si Tártaros y Oración Seis están unidos, investigaremos si ellos tienen algo que ver con Freesia.

Era un buen punto de referencia y aceptable en todos los sentidos.

-Me parece bien.

-En Freesia nos dividiremos. Lucy y Gray vigilarán y protegerán a Natsu McGregor. Yo y Simón vigilaremos y protegeremos a Erza McGregor. Kagura y Meredy vigilarán a Levy McGarden. Ultear vigilará y protegerá a Mavis Vermilion.

Cada uno asimiló a la persona que se encargaría de vigilar.

Podía decir, que la persona más importante era Mavis Vermilion y los McGregor. Mavis al ser la Princesa, era importante mantenerla vigilada, debido a que muchos estarían informados de su presencia en Freesia. En cambio, los McGregor eran un enigma que los hacía peligrosos e importantes para nosotros.

Entrar en un nuevo continente, era un movimiento importante para todo Crime Sorciere. Algo que mi padre no desaprovecharía, aunque tuviera que revelar nuestras identidades y olvidarse del caso Ancora. Sólo si en llegado caso, lo que encontremos en Freesia fuera mucho más importante que los nobles de Fiore. Aunque podía asegurar, que no dejaría tan fácil a Erza y Natsu; descubriría a cualquier costo su misterioso enigma como familia y sobre todo el saber si están ligados a cualquier gremio de la Alianza Balam.

No podía asegurar algo en concreto, pero si en el viaje llegaran atacar a los McGregor cualquier grupo de mercenarios, podía estar incluso un setenta por ciento seguro de que ellos no estaban ligados a la Alianza. En cambio, si su seguridad es sospechosa, podía igual asegurar que ellos están ligados a un gremio de la Alianza.

Este viaje mostraría si ellos eran inocentes o eran culpables.

Hasta que se acercara la fecha para ir a Freesia, el consejo sugirió mantener una pequeña distancia con los McGregor y los McGarden. Eso nos dejaba con unas cuantas semanas antes de volver a ver a ambas familias. Y con el tiempo suficiente para poder planear mejor nuestra estadía en Freesia.

Toqué la puerta de las féminas de nuestro grupo, para esperar a que respondieran, por lo que sólo escuché un vago "adelante, Jellal". Abrí la puerta con lentitud, esperando no haber llegado en un momento que hiciera la situación incómoda o comprometedora. Al ver como las cuatro se encontraban tranquilas, me adentré a esa habitación.

Era la primera vez que entraba a esa habitación, por lo que podía ver que era de tamaño intermedio y que en su interior, tenían cuatro camas individuales. Un tocador lo suficientemente grande y un ropero igual de grande.

-¿Sucede algo, Jellal?-Me preguntó curiosa, Ultear.

-Quiero hablar contigo Ultear y también contigo Kagura.

Estas dos asintieron y miraron a Meredy y Lucy, que entendieron inmediatamente. Ambas salieron de la habitación, dejándonos únicamente a nosotros tres en la habitación, donde sólo inundaba el silencio de la curiosidad entre ellas.

-Si no querías que Lucy y Meredy escucharan, debe de ser algo o muy importante o muy peligros, como para no querer asustarlas o preocuparlas.

Ultear me sorprendía como siempre. Era una de mis amigas más cercanas en Crime Sorciere. Había compartido conmigo tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, que ella ya había alcanzado a conocerme demasiado bien.

-Más que nada no quería asustarlas.

Kagura y Ultear me miraron con mucha más curiosidad ante mis palabras. Ambas me prestaron toda su atención, esperando a que hablara.

-¿No has visto nada raro, Ultear?

-Si te refieres a mi clarividencia, debo decir que no.-Me contestó fría.-E incluso eso es lo que me asusta. Sólo puedo ver oscuridad, pero no más.

-¿Sólo oscuridad?-Preguntó asombrada, Kagura.-Eso es imposible…

-Lo sé. Y no sé si se trate de una falla en mi magia o si el futuro es así de oscuro.

Mi entrecejo se frunció, mirando como las nubes del cielo se veían de un color rojizo. Ese clima, por alguna razón, no se me hacía del todo normal y era la causa principal de mis miedos.

-Es seguro que algo sucederá en Freesia o incluso en Fiore.

Ambas me miraron intensamente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Crime Sorciere, y aun así no puedo evitar imaginar que estaremos involucrados por un tercero.-Dijo con preocupación, Kagura.-Estaremos prevenidos ante cualquier cosa y si en llegado caso, esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, evitaremos meternos.

-Sí.

-Me parece bien.

La Alianza Balam, exceptuando a Grimoire Heart, había unido fuerzas. Si esto era algo por obra de Tártaros, Crime Sorciere no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y seguro habría un ataque hacía Tártaros y Oración Seis. Si Grimoire Heart decide meterse, entonces comenzaría una guerra entre la Alianza Balam, donde quedarían involucrados miles de civiles y varios Reinos. E incluso, en el peor de los casos, la Familia Real optaría por atacar. Todo esto conllevaría a una guerra entre Reinos y los únicos que ganarían, sería el gremio de mercenario vencedor.

-Necesitamos investigar las bases de Grimoire Heart, Tártaros y Oración Seis.-Comenté serio.-No podemos fiarnos ahora que dos miembros de la Alianza se han unido.

-Aprovecharemos estos días para investigar de manera individual Fiore. Tenemos unas semanas antes de viajar a Freesia, y es seguro que Grimoire Heart posé alguna base en Fiore…o incluso en Magnolia.

Asentí ante la idea de Ultear.

Las horas pasaron, convirtiéndolos en días y convirtiéndolos en semanas. La llegada para viajar a Freesia había llegado, sin embargo, desde aquella conversación con Ultear y Kagura, sólo habíamos obtenido información muy vaga de Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart. La mayoría datos inconclusos que impedían llegar a un punto inicial en común.

Empacamos nuestras pertenecías para salir hacía las costas de Fiore, que se encontraban ligeramente retiradas de Magnolia.

-¡Hace mucho calor!-Exclamó, Lucy.-No quiero imaginar cómo será el viaje en barco hacía un lugar tan lejano como Freesia.

-Siento que me derretiré.-Apoyó, Gray.

Llegamos a la costa, viendo como los guardias reales que nos acompañarían, se concentraban alrededor del barco que emprendería hacía Freesia.

El barco era exageradamente grande a como lo imaginé.

Los guardias se encargaban de revisar cada pequeño detalle del barco, esperando la llegada de las familias que abordarían. Mientras que otros se encargaban de que ninguna persona normal, pasara más allá de los límites de la costa.

-Se me hace un barco demasiado grande para tres familias.-Comentó, Simón.

El cielo se encontraba despejado, y los rayos de sol eran tan intensos que podía jurar que ese calor no era normal. La brisa del mar nos refrescaba ligeramente, pero aun así el calor era demasiado sofocante.

-¡La Princesa Mavis Vermilion se hace presente!

-¡La noble McGarden se hace presente!

-¡Los nobles McGregor se hacen presente!

Gritaron los guardias para que los demás guardias optaran por una posición de completo respeto.

A lo lejos, pudimos notar como la Princesa Mavis Vermilion caminaba con dificultad entre la arena y como sus sirvientes la cubrían del sol con una sombrilla.

Nunca antes había visto a la Princesa Mavis, pero al verla, parecía una niña todavía. Había escuchado anteriormente, que pronto cumpliría una mayoría de edad, por lo que me dificultaba creer eso.

-Es tan adorable.-Dijo en voz baja, Meredy.-No parece una mala persona.

Lucy y Ultear asintieron, por lo que dirigí mi vista nuevamente a Mavis.

Era cierto. No parecía ser una mala persona e incluso, podía decir que desprendía bondad en su ser.

A un costado de ella, divisé mejor a la que parecía ser Levy McGarden.

Su físico era similar al de la Princesa Mavis. De estatura pequeña, que la hacía ver mucho más chica de lo que era, aunque tenía entendido de que era un año mayor que Lucy.

Su cabello azulado lo tenía levemente ondulado, dejándole caer con gracia y elegancia en los hombros.

-¡Es Levy!-Exclamó emocionada, Lucy.-¡Hola, Levy!

Los guardias que se encontraban alrededor nuestro, fulminaron con la mirada a Lucy, pero ella simplemente los ignoró para acercarse un poco hacía la Princesa Mavis y hacía Levy McGarden. Los guardias se pusieron en posición, para que no se acercara más, pero Levy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, tirándola al suelo.

Ante tal escena, la Princesa Mavis, que se encontraba con Levy, comenzó a reír ante la escena tan conmovedora entre Lucy y Levy.

-¡Es un gusto verte, Lucy!

-Digo lo mismo, Levy.-La mirada enternecida de Lucy cambió, para mostrar sorpresa.-Disculpe la manera tan maleducada que actúe, Princesa Mavis.

La Princesa Mavis, que se encontraba conmovida por la amistad entre ambas chicas, dirigió su mirada hacía Lucy y hacía todos nosotros, para mostrarnos una sonrisa totalmente cálida.

-No hay que disculparse… ¿Señorita Lucy?

-Sí, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.-Dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia.-Ellos son amigos míos.

La mirada de Levy McGarden y la Princesa Mavis Vermilion se dirigió hacia nosotros, analizándonos detenidamente.

-Es un placer servir para ustedes, Princesa Vermilion y Señorita McGarden. Mi nombre es Ultear Milkovich y seré su guardia personal en el viaje hacía Freesia.

La Princesa Mavis entendió eso, por lo que mostro una sonrisa hacia Ultear.

-Un gusto, Señorita Milkovich.

-Igual es un placer, Princesa Vermilion y Señorita McGarden. Mi nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi y junto a mi compañera y amiga Meredy, seremos las guardias personales de la Señorita McGarden.-Ultear igual hizo una reverencia hacía las mencionadas.

Ultear y Kagura se encargaron de presentarse hacía la joven McGarden y la Princesa Vermilion, informándoles que ellas serían las que se encargarían de su protección en su estadía en Freesia.

Miré a los alrededores, notando que faltaba la familia McGregor, a pesar de ser anunciada su presencia segundos atrás.

-¡Morga, no me hagas quedar mal!

La voz escandalosa de Natsu McGregor, hizo que nuestra atención se prestara hacía donde venía esa tan característica voz, pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a la mano derecha de los McGregor carga un sinfín de maletas de todos los tamaños, donde incluso, podía asegurar que era demasiada ropa para un año entero.

-Ese niño nunca cambia.-Comentó con pesar, Simón.

A un lado de él, venía Erza McGregor. Caminando con toda la calma posible, mientras que una de sus sirvientas la cubría con una elegante sombrilla.

Su persona causaba tanta impresión, que incluso noté como varios guardias la miraban sonrojados.

-¡Hola, Lucy!-Saludó amable, Natsu.-Hace tiempo que no te veía. Es bueno saber que vendrás con nosotros.

El sonrojo de Lucy no pasó desapercibido ante mis ojos y los de Ultear, por lo que una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Ultear.

-Joven McGregor. Un gusto verlo.

A su lado, se reincorporó Erza McGregor, que miraba de manera seria y fría todo a su alrededor. Iba a hablar, pero la mirada de seriedad y frialdad que había en su rostro, cambió drásticamente por una de completa serenidad, mostrando una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Señorita McGregor.-Saludé con educación.-Espero que no haya algún resentimiento sobre el pasado.

-Descuide, Joven Siegrain.-Dijo, mirándome de manera cálida.-Makarov Dreyar me informó de todo y lamento los malos entendidos. Confiaré nuestra seguridad en ustedes.

Su mirada por alguna razón, hacía que mi mirada se desviara hacía otro punto. Sus palabras sonaban tan tranquilas, y su voz era una melodía.

-Es un gusto verlos bien a todos.

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante las palabras de Erza McGregor.

-Es bueno ver que se conocen, Señorita Erza.-Habló, Mavis.-Me siento mucho más segura al ver que nuestros guardias personales son amigos y conocidos de la Señorita Levy y suyos. ¡Estoy segura de que será un viaje increíble!

-Descuide, Princesa Mavis. Le puedo asegurar de que todos ellos son personas muy poderosas.

-¡Sí!

Los cuatro integrantes que viajarían hacía Freesia se adelantaron para subir al enorme barco que estaría pronto a zarpar. Los guardias reales se encargaron de subir las pertenencias de los cuatro integrantes, mientras que los sirvientes esperaban a que el barco zarpara para poder irse tranquilos.

El barco no tardó en emprender camino al ver que todos los que irían a Freesia habían abordado.

-Veo que ustedes dos disfrutarán mucho al cuidar a esos jóvenes.-Dijo, Ultear, llamando la atención mía y de Lucy.-Y si no conociera a Siegrain, diría que él lo planeó todo.

…

-¡Quiero bajar de esta cosa!-Gritó con molestia, Natsu.- ¡Bájenme de aquí!

Había pasado tan sólo dos minutos desde que el barco comenzó a moverse.

-Joven Natsu.

La mirada que otorgaba Mavis hacía Natsu era de completa preocupación, por lo que suspiré fuertemente y me acerqué hacía Mavis.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Princesa Mavis. Mi hermano Natsu tiende marearse en algunos transportes, pero estará bien.

-Diría que es karma por haber molestado al Señor Morga tanto tiempo.-Dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

Una pequeña risa salió de mis labios, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Es bueno ver que ya hablas con más seguridad hacía nosotros, Simón.-Voltee a verlo directamente.-Es algo que me alegra mucho.

Mi mirada pareció incomodar a Simón, ya que desvió su mirada a otro punto del barco y sus mejillas se mostraron de un color rosado, que me hacía pensar que se trataba del sofocante calor que hacía.

-Agradezco sus acciones en aquél entonces, Señorita McGregor. Y mi amiga Meredy le agradece de todo corazón también.

La hermosa joven de cabellos rosados se situó a un lado de Simón, e hizo una reverencia hacía mi persona. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver su acción, por lo que la tomé de los hombros y negué calmadamente.

-Está bien. No tienen nada de qué agradecer.

-Usted es una persona muy amable, Señorita McGregor y prometo que pagaré mi deuda.

-¡Vaya Simón, eso es muy profundo!-Exclamó, Meredy.-Pero, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojado?

Las personas que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Simón desviaba incontablemente su mirada de mí.

Todo eso, por alguna razón, me hacía sentirme demasiado bien. La mayoría teníamos una edad demasiado similar y pertenecíamos a otros mundos totalmente diferentes, pero al ver que podíamos conversar tranquilamente y reír de igual manera, me hacía sentirme más segura en este viaje. E incluso, se me hacía una dicha el ver como Natsu y la Princesa Mavis disfrutaban de la compañía de todos esos guardias.

No había duda alguna que sería un viaje interesante.

**Y acaba el capítulo O: **

**No sé bien cuándo actualizaré TT-TT pero les puedo asegurar que será mucho más pronto que veces anteriores, ya que ha llegado el tiempo de dedicarle mucho tiempo a esta bella historia x') **

**Tengo un sinfín de ideas para esta historia, por lo que puedo decir que va para muy largo Xd y si Escarlata tuvo más de 200,000 palabras, puedo decir fácilmente que esta tendrá para las mismas palabras que Escarlata jojojo**

**Así que los espero en los siguientes capítulos y hagamos más grande nuestro mundo con más JERZA x) **

**Esperaré con muchas ansias sus comentarios respecto al capítulo y sobretodo si les gusto. Recuerden que los comentarios son el alimento del escritor, ya que gracias a ellos muchas veces nos llega más la motivación jojo **

**Hasta la próxima**

**Bye bye **


	9. Viaje a Freesia Parte II

**Hola chicos :D Por fin traigo la continuación y he de decir que se vienen cosas MUY buenas.  
Muchos me siguieron en Escarlata, y seguramente se extrañan del hecho de que no esté poniendo mi tan característico drama, pero de una vez les digo que se vienen cosas MUY interesantes en esta historia.  
Espero que este capítulo les guste demasiado x)) porque la verdad a mí me encantó escribirlo como no tienen idea y sobretodo porque en este fic no sólo se centrará en mi amado JERZA, sino en otra pareja que AMO demasiado y que será la pareja secundaria jojo en el futuro verán ustedes a qué pareja me refiero. **

**Perdonen si tardo demasiado en actualizar :( es sólo que aveces la inspiración se me va y mi prioridad es darles un capítulo espectacular y que al final del capítulo queden satisfechos x( pero recuerden que jamás dejo una historia sin concluir jojo**

**Bueno, finalmente les dejo leer el capítulo y espero con ansias sus reviews x) recuerden que sus comentarios son la inspiración para el escritor -*o***

Viaje a Freesia. Parte II

Había pasado tres días desde que el barco había zarpado de la costa y podía decir que faltaban cuatro días para que nuestro destino a Freesia concluyera.

El calor había aumentado de sobremanera, haciendo el viaje mucho más incómodo de lo que creí.

Siegrain y Simón iban a ser mis guardias personales en toda mi estadía en Freesia. Mientras que Lucy y Gray serían los guardias personales de Natsu. Era una buena manera de tenernos vigilados e incluso protegidos. Algo de lo cual todavía no me podía fiar, debido a la información que tendríamos que recolectar en Freesia, nos lo dificultaría más por Lucy y Siegrain. Sin contar, que todavía no confiaba del todo en ellos, pero hasta que Natsu recordara de dónde había reconocido ese olor, no podía hacer nada. El actuar con precaución ante ellos se había vuelto nuestra ley, ya que podían reconocernos de cualquier lugar en el que hayamos estado. Aunque ellos habían pasado a segundo plano, ya que mi problema principal lo había tomado Adrien Vermilion.

-¡Luce hermosa, Señorita McGregor!-Agregó una de las sirvientes que nos había acompañado.

Me miré en el espejo, sintiendo el amenazante calor en mi ropa tan exagerada. Lo cual consistía en un vestido de color beige, con hermosos y elegantes acabados en la parte inferior del vestido.

-Muchas gracias.

Tomé el desayuno en mi habitación, mientras que me disponía a leer unos documentos que el maestro nos había dado antes de zarpar. Mirajane ya se encontraba en Freesia y nos había dado la ubicación de algunos gremios importantes que se encontraban cerca de Celosia.

Al estar tan sumida en mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta de que alguien se había encargado de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.-Me limité a decir.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Natsu, el cual parecía tranquilo con el ardiente calor que hacía.

Al igual que yo, usaba un traje de color beige y su característica bufanda.

-Envidio tu capacidad para soportar el calor.-Comenté al ver como cerraba la puerta.-Pero eso puede causar sospechas, así que sería recomendable que mostraras un poco más de debilidad hacía el sofocante calor.

-Descuida, no sospecharán nada.-Dijo con tranquilidad.-Supongo que ya viste las ubicaciones de "esos" lugares.

Entendí a la perfección el hecho de que haya remarcado "esos", asintiendo a su aseveración e invitándolo a sentarse a un lado mío.

-Comenzaremos a movernos una vez que lleguemos a Celosia. Mirajane y Bisca se quedarán con nosotros un tiempo y esperaremos alguna orden de Laxus.

-El problema será el hecho de que estaremos siendo vigilados por guardias que poseen magia.

Habíamos convivido poco tiempo con ellos en la mansión, sin contar que integrantes de la armada real se encontraban en este mismo barco, protegiéndonos a cada segundo. Tenía de una u otra manera, ganarme la confianza de ellos o evitar ser vigilada con tanta frecuencia. No podíamos mostrar ningún indicio de magia, aunque Kagura ya sabía que yo la poseía, sin contar que tenía la gratitud de Meredy y la simpatía de Lucy.

-Pensaré en algo y te lo haré saber mañana, hoy permíteme pasar el día con Lucy.-Pedí con amabilidad.-Tú pasa tiempo con Siegrain y Simón.

Su mirada indiferente cambió por una de completo desagrado.

-Me gusta más pasar tiempo con Lucy que con Simón y sobretodo Siegrain.-Añadió al último con más molestia.-Siento que ese tal Siegrain es más misterioso de lo que parece y por alguna razón, me saca de mis casillas. Aunque supongo que si haces esto, es por alguna razón en especial.

Asentí ante su suposición, viendo como un suspiro de completa resignación salía de sus finos labios, para resignarse por completo y pararse de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Al igual que él, me paré con mucha más tranquilidad y caminé hacía la puerta. Salí junto con Natsu, caminando a la cubierta superior, donde se encontraban Siegrain y los demás, admirando el panorama.

-Lucy.-Llamé su atención.-Hoy pasarás el día conmigo, así que acompáñame, por favor.

Sin pensarlo, Lucy me siguió ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, como de Natsu.

Había notado que Lucy se sonrojaba algunas veces al pasar tiempo a solas con Natsu y también, el hecho de que Natsu comenzaba a agradarle demasiado Lucy. Por alguna razón, esto me hacía pensar que había algo entre ellos dos, algo tan chico como atracción, que podría convertirse en un fuerte sentimiento en el futuro. Si era ese el caso, sería peligroso para Grimoire Heart, aunque gratificante para Natsu. Y no me importaría sacrificar un poco de Grimoire Heart por el bienestar de Natsu; en especial al tratarse de una joven tan pura e inocente como Lucy.

-¿A dónde iremos, Señorita Erza?-Me preguntó curiosa.

-Llámame Erza, por favor.-Le pedí, mientras que seguía mi camino.-E iremos con la Princesa Mavis y con Levy. Es bueno pasar un rato entre mujeres.

Lucy pareció entender, por lo que simplemente asintió, mientras caminaba con más euforia.

Nos acercamos al camarote donde la Princesa Mavis se quedaba, que afortunadamente, se encontraba a un lado del camarote de Levy McGarden. Al llegar, notamos como ambas se encontraban platicando amenamente en el pasillo, mientras que Kagura, Meredy y Ultear se encontraban pasos atrás de ellas.

-¡Buenos días, Señorita Erza! ¡Señorita Lucy!-Saludó emocionada, Mavis.-Justo íbamos a ir a buscarlas para pasar un rato juntas.

-Buenos días, Princesa Mavis.-Añadimos, Lucy y yo.

Podía notar perfectamente como el semblante que siempre tenía la Princesa Mavis, cambiaba por completo en la ausencia de su padre. El estar en un lugar diferente a la de él, se le notaba ligeramente más feliz y tranquila. En cambio, el estar tanto tiempo únicamente en el castillo, su luz tan resplandeciente se opacaba por toda sus responsabilidades.

-Es un gusto verte, Levy.-Saludó amablemente, Lucy.

-Igualmente, Lucy.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia las tres guardias que veían todo con tranquilidad, para hacer un saludo cordial ante ellas, lo cual respondieron de manera inmediata.

-¿Por qué no tomamos el sol un rato?-Sugerí.-Los caballeros estarán ocupados un rato, así que sería bueno despojarnos de estos incomodos vestidos.

-Creo que es una idea magnifica.-Me apoyó, Mavis.-Pero, ¿con trajes de baño?

Su pregunta hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono rojizo, al igual que las de Levy y Meredy.

-Sí. No tenemos de que preocuparnos, ya que Natsu pasará todo el día con ellos.

Esto pareció convencerla, por lo que tanto Mavis como Levy aceptaron de inmediato. Invité de igual manera a que Lucy, Meredy, Kagura y Ultear se unieran con nosotras, por lo que aceptaron de manera gustosa.

La mañana había transcurrido de manera pacífica, con la amena compañía de todas las mujeres del grupo y nuestra compañía. Charlábamos de cosas insignificantes y reíamos como normalmente sería en personas de nuestra edad. Las sirvientas únicamente se limitaban a dejar comida o brindarnos un poco de sus servicios, lo cual no requeríamos de mucho. La tarde igual se hizo presente, mientras que disfrutábamos de los rayos del sol en nuestra piel.

-No veía el momento de quitarme ese horrible vestido.-Comentó sonriente, Levy.-Aunque tampoco me atrevía a quitármelo por la presencia de tantos hombres en el barco.

-Yo igual, pero hay que agradecer el hecho de que nos hayan dado nuestro espacio.-Dijo, Mavis.

Ambas se columpiaban alegremente en la hamaca donde se encontraban.

Podíamos admirar con tranquilidad como el rojo escarlata del cielo era sustituido por unas pequeñas estrellas, indicando que ya eran posiblemente las diecinueve horas del día.

-Gracias por habernos invitado, Señoritas.-La mirada de Meredy mostraba una calma por fin vista.-Ha sido una tarde estupenda.

-Debo igualmente dar las gracias.-Se le unió, Ultear.-Hace mucho que no pasaba una tarde tan amena como esta.

¿Amena? Era cierto. Todas ellas eran guardias o mínimo tenía la seguridad de que habían trabajado en muchas cosas peligrosas. Incluyendo el hecho de que era seguro que mantenían gran parte de su tiempo con hombres.

Así también era mi vida normalmente. Aunque yo tenía ciertos beneficios en Grimoire Heart, era raro el día o el momento en el que las mujeres del gremio pasáramos una tarde juntas. Todo se derivaba en trabajo, beneficios o prioridades hacía Grimoire Heart. Igual que ellas que tenían sus vidas muy diferentes. Mavis y Levy tenían una responsabilidad muy grande con la sociedad y el Reino. Y Lucy, Kagura, Ultear y Meredy, tenían la responsabilidad de sus trabajos respectivamente. Todas teníamos ese punto en común. Una vida fuera de lo común y con placeres tan triviales y lejanos a nuestras realidades.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos este día y hacemos algo que siempre hayamos querido hacer? Podemos aprovechar el hecho de que nadie nos interrumpirá.

Todas me miraron interrogantes, queriendo adivinar el significado de mis palabras.

-¿Estará bien?-Preguntó temerosa, Levy.-Podemos ser descubiertas.

-Descuida, no creo que eso pase.-Me levanté de la hamaca en la que me encontraba para mirar a todas las féminas del lugar.-Olvidemos nuestros roles en lo que queda este día. Y por supuesto, ustedes están totalmente invitadas como nuestras amigas.

Las cuatro guardias se sorprendieron de mis palabras, por lo que rápidamente Ultear se levantó de su hamaca.

-Yo no sé si sea…

-¡Creo que sería una excelente idea!-Apoyó a mi idea, Meredy, sin dejar terminar a Ultear.-Por favor, Ultear. Sólo será este día.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la Señorita Erza. Su compañía nos vendría demasiado bien. Así que, como Princesa de Fiore, les ordeno que nos acompañen esta noche como nuestras amigas.

Ante la orden de la misma Princesa, ninguna de las cuatro pusieron resistencia hacía su cometido.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-Se preguntó a sí misma, Mavis.

-Suena atrevido, pero yo siempre he querido hacer algo que tal vez y esté mal visto.-Nuestras miradas se dirigieron hacía Levy, esperando a que terminara de hablar.-Yo siempre he querido tomar vino. Por alguna razón, ver a mi padre hacerlo, hace que una inmensa curiosidad me invada.

Vino. Era una excelente idea.

En Grimoire Heart no se les permitía tomar a las mujeres y en mi rol en la nobleza, estaba mal visto. Seguramente era el mismo caso para Mavis y Levy. Y el trabajo de Lucy y las demás, también era seguro que les limitaran ese placer.

Todas miramos hacía Levy, totalmente admiradas por su idea.

-¡Creo que vino será!

-Yo sé dónde guardan el vino en este barco.-La voz de Ultear inundó en nuestras mentes.-He visto a los de la armada beber en estas últimas noche. Podría ir ahí y tomar su vino.

Ante su idea, Ultear se marchó inmediatamente, cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de baño.

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos, hasta ver como se acercaba nuevamente con dos grandes cajas de madera. Seguramente donde los la armada guardaban el vino que ellos mismos se había encargado de transbordar.

Ante las miradas tan emocionadas de todas, Ultear se encargó de abrir las cajas y darnos una botella a cada una de las presentes. Todas observamos con curiosidad esa botella de color verde, para dirigir nuestras manos a ellas y destaparlas. El olor del vino invadió nuestros olfatos, para después mezclarse con la brisa.

-¿Seguras que no vendrá nadie?-Preguntó con miedo, Levy.

-Fui a ver lo que hacían Siegrain y los demás, y se encontraban jugando ajedrez. Descuida, puedo asegurar de que no vendrán por un largo rato.

Todas asentimos con entendimiento, para vernos a los ojos y llevar nuestros labios a las botellas al mismo tiempo. Dimos un largo trago, pero unas terminaron antes que las otras, para mirar con desaprobación a la botella que tenían en sus manos.

-No sé por qué mi padre le encanta este líquido, si sabe un poco raro.-Añadió, Levy.

-A mí también me pareció que sabía raro.-Apoyó, Meredy.-Mis amigos toman esto todo el tiempo.

-Pues a mí me gusto.-Hablé, llamando la atención de todas.-Creo que sabe muy bien.

-Apoyo a la Señorita Erza.-Me apoyó, Kagura, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.-Creo que sabe delicioso.

-Volveré a tomar un poco. Tal vez y así pueda degustar un poco mejor su sabor.

Al igual que Lucy, todas tomamos nuevamente nuestras botellas, para darle un gran trago a la botella. Al terminar, la mirada de desaprobación de Ultear cambió por una más aceptable hacía el vino que sostenía en sus manos. Levy y Meredy mostraron la misma expresión que hicieron con el primer trago.

-¡Esto sabe de maravilla!

La voz de la Princesa Mavis nos llamó la atención, por lo que observamos como tomaba el vino como si su vida dependiera de ella. Segundos después, dejo la botella en la caja, mostrando que había tomado todo el líquido de ésta.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble, Princesa Mavis!

-¿De verdad? ¡Deberías de unirte a mí, Lucy!

Sólo pasó unos cuantos tragos, para que mi mirada se tornara levemente borrosa. Al intentar pararme, pude sentir como mi cuerpo caía con torpeza. Sin evitarlo, una carcajada salió de mis labios.

-Eso fue muy gracioso, Erza.

Ultear intentó hacer lo mismo que yo, pero su cuerpo cayó como el mío. Haciendo que las risas de nuestras acompañantes sonará por todo el lugar de igual manera.

El alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer efecto, pero por alguna razón, todas seguíamos tomando de la misma manera. E incluso, nuestras mejillas se veían sonrojadas y nuestros movimientos para tomar las botellas eran demasiado torpes, que incluso un recién nacido podría tomarla con más firmeza que nosotras.

-Este ha sido el día más divertido que he tenido en toda mi vida.-Dijo con felicidad desbordante, Mavis.- ¡Por una larga amistad!

-¡Por una larga amistad!-Brindamos todas al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora que somos amigas todas, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta, Erza?-Me preguntó indecisa, Ultear.

-¡Por supuesto, Ultear!

-¿Te gusta Siegrain?

Su pregunta había sido demasiado directa que no me lo podía creer.

Podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo ardía y como mis manos se tomaban entre ellas con timidez.

Había olvidado un poco la atracción que sentía hacía Siegrain, pero desde la vez que nos habíamos besado, por alguna razón, tenía la necesidad de probar nuevamente sus labios. Pero al vernos nuevamente, él simplemente pareció ignorarme y sin contar que me hablaba de manera muy cortante. Algo que hacía que todas mis esperanzas hacía una atracción se perdiera, pero no creía que alguien más notara eso.

-Yo…creo que sí.

Ante mi timidez, le pegué levemente en el hombro a Kagura, que era la que se encontraba más cerca, pero mi fuerza había sido demasiada que incluso salió su cuerpo volando hacía el otro extremo de la cubierta.

-¡Eso sí que es fuerza!-Exclamó sorprendida, Mavis.

-¡Eso es fabuloso, Erza!-El cuerpo tembloroso de Ultear se acercó a mí, para pasar uno de sus brazos a mis hombros.-Sabía que no había perdido el toque. Pude ver una gran atracción que existía entre ustedes dos la primera vez que los vi.

Las miradas soñadoras de todas se posaron en mí, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

-Aunque yo también he notado que Lucy y mi hermano tienen una chispa especial.

Las miradas que se posaban anteriormente en mí, se posaron en Lucy, la cual se atragantó con el vino al escuchar eso.

Lo sentía, Lucy, pero tenía que cambiar el rumbo de la atención que se posaba en mí o revelaría inconscientemente mucha información acerca de mis sentimientos.

-Yo…yo no…creo que sea chispa.-Se excusó con notable pena.-Es una persona increíblemente amable y muy extraño.

-¿Eh? ¿Extraño? No creo que sea bueno describir de esa manera a la persona que te gusta, Lucy.-Aconsejó, Levy.-Podría escuchar y eso lo ofendería.

Todas comenzamos a reír con el consejo de Levy. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Lucy, mostraban lo mucho que le avergonzaba el tema, pero en ningún momento había negado que sentía atracción hacía Natsu. Algo que seguramente no pasó desapercibido por Ultear, Kagura y por mí.

-¿Acaso estas dos jóvenes son las únicas que siente algo hacía unos hombres tan atractivos?

-Yo también me siento atraída hacía alguien.-Dijo, Mavis, levantando una mano y con la otra, llevando la botella que sostenía hacía sus labios.-Es el Príncipe de Freesia. El Príncipe Zeref.

Todas abrimos los ojos totalmente sorprendidas ante esa confesión, que sin duda alguna, no esperábamos.

La mirada perdida de Mavis, cambió por una más soñadora, mientras que en sus labios se posaba una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Podía asegurar que se encontraba emocionada por este viaje, y principalmente por ver a la persona que había cautivado su corazón. Una historia que de alguna manera, era adorable ante nuestros ojos.

-Esa es una fuerte revelación, Princesa.-Habló finalmente, Meredy.- ¿Cómo conoce al Príncipe de Freesia?

-Fue cuando tenía cinco años de edad.-Comenzó a relatar.-El anterior Rey de Freesia iba a hacer tratados con el Reino de Fiore. El Rey y su hijo viajaron hasta Magnolia, sólo para poder dialogar con el Rey Vermilion. Al principio el joven Zeref se me hizo demasiado serio y reservado, pero como pasaron algunos días en el castillo, lo pude conocer mucho mejor e incluso nos convertimos en buenos amigos. Por desgracia, el Rey de Freesia enfermó durante su estadía en Magnolia, por lo que tuvo que retirarse mucho antes de lo previsto junto con su hijo Zeref. El Rey enfermó de gravedad, murió y esos tratados no pudieron cumplirse finalmente. Desde entonces, no he vuelto a ver al Príncipe Zeref, pero esperé este viaje durante mucho tiempo, así que me encuentro demasiado emocionada por verlo finalmente.

Todas miraron conmovidas a Mavis, maravilladas por su historia de amor inconclusa.

Ante su relato, me di cuenta de algo muy importante. Mavis iba como representante de Fiore hacía el Reino de Freesia. Seguramente el plan del Rey es poder concluir esos tratados con la presencia de su primogénita e incluyendo sus sentimientos de por medio. También me hacía analizar que el Reino se encontraba en manos de la Reina y madre del Príncipe Zeref. Un dato demasiado interesante a mi parecer.

Todo era una simple hipótesis, pero no podía descarta eso en ningún momento.

-¡Es una historia hermosa, Princesa Mavis!-Exclamó, Lucy.-Espero que en este viaje se encuentre con su gran amor y ambos puedan ser muy felices.

Todas apoyamos la idea, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Mavis, la cual despistó su vergüenza en una botella de vino vacío.

-¿Se acabó el vino?-Preguntó incrédula.

Observamos a nuestro alrededor, viendo como todas las botellas de vino de las dos cajas, se encontraban tiradas y vacías.

-Enseguida iré por más vino.-Llamé la atención.

-Te acompaño, Erza.

-Yo igual las acompaño, Lucy y Erza.

Las tres nos paramos de las hamacas donde anteriormente estábamos, para mostrar signos de completo desequilibrio. Aun así nos encaminamos a donde Ultear nos guiaba, esperando no encontrarnos con ningún hombre de la Armada Real. Pero nuestra suerte no duró demasiado tiempo, ya que vimos como Natsu y Gray practicaban su esgrima al igual que Simón y Siegrain.

-No hagan ruido.-Nos pidió, Ultear.-Trataremos de que no nos escuchen.

Al ver a Siegrain ahí, me hizo enfurecer de sobremanera.

Había recordado que Siegrain se había portado muy frío y cortante estos días hacía mi persona. Aunque yo actuaba de la misma manera que él, pero era más justificante en mi caso que en el de él. O posiblemente no.

* * *

Habíamos pasado una gran parte del día divagando todo el tiempo. Natsu y Gray habían estado compitiendo tanto en: ajedrez, comida, pelea y esgrima todo el día. Simón y yo simplemente nos habíamos encargado de observar como ambos competían entre sí, esperando alguna señal de las féminas del barco, pero ninguna señal de ellas apareció.

Había visto a Ultear horas atrás, pero me ignoró por completo. Dándome a entender que no querían ser molestadas en todo el día.

Una presencia de magia sobresaltó mis sentidos, obligándome a ver a las personas provenientes de ellas.

Al voltear, quedé en un completo shock y un sonrojo que juraba que se notaba a kilómetros de vista.

Erza, Ultear y Lucy se encontraban "escondidas" tras unos barriles que transportaban pólvora. Las tres en diminutos trajes de baño.

-¿Sucede algo, Siegrain?-Me preguntó curioso, Simón.

Al ver que no respondía, dirigió su mirada hacía donde aún la tenía, para quedar en peor estado que yo.

Al ver su reacción, hizo que me molestara ligeramente. Por alguna razón, no quería que viera de esa manera a Erza, por lo que mis pies comenzaron a caminar instintivamente hacía donde se encontraban. Me quité la chaqueta que tenía, para acercarme a las tres mujeres que todavía no notaban mi presencia.

En el momento en el que me acerqué lo suficiente, un fuerte olor a alcohol penetró mi sentido del olfato.

-¡Es Siegrain!-Exclamó asustada, Lucy.

Erza y Ultear se voltearon para verme completamente sorprendidas.

Al verlas, me había dado cuenta de inmediato que habían estado tomando e incluso que se encontraban en la completa ebriedad de su ser.

-¿Qué creen que hacen, Lucy y Ultear?-Pregunté molesto.-Deben de proteger a toda costa a la Princesa, la Señorita McGarden y por supuesto a la Señorita McGregor.

-Nosotras sabemos protegernos bien, patán.-Habló demasiado demandante, Erza.

Su mirada mostraba un ligero coraje, mientras que sus mejillas se encontraban completamente sonrojadas. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y sus labios torcidos, mostrando una gran inconformidad.

-¿Pa…patán?

Me había quedado totalmente anonadado ante su comentario.

-¿Por qué visten así, Ultear?

Simón había llegado con nosotros, pero al percatarse del olor, las miró de una manera aún más sorprendida que la mía.

Si los de la Armada Real las veían, seguramente nos armarían un escándalo.

-¡Eres un completo tonto, Siegrain!

Erza había tomado una actitud demasiado infantil, que por alguna razón, la hacía ver demasiado adorable y sensual ante mis ojos. Y podía jurar que también ante los ojos de Simón, que no paraba de ver su cuerpo cubierto por esas diminutas prendas.

-No la veas así, Simón.

-¡Mira lo que encontré aquí!

Una voz se escuchó cerca de nosotros, pero aún más cerca de las tres féminas. Sin sentir a Natsu, éste ya se encontraba atrás de Erza.

-Así que mi querida hermana está ebria.-Podía suponer que se molestaría con nosotros.- ¡Esto es algo de lo que se tiene que enterar Laxus y Mirajane!

Al instante, comenzó a carcajearse como un demente, mientras que Erza le lanzaba miradas de completo reproche.

Por un momento, creí que Natsu McGregor nos culparía e incluso buscaría pelear con nosotros por el estado de su hermana y las dos guardias –en igual estado de ebriedad – que debían proteger a su hermana.

-No se metan en esto, Siegrain y Simón.-Nos ordenó, Ultear.-Vayan a seguir con lo que estaban haciendo. Que nuestras amigas nos esperan con más vino y ustedes sólo nos estorban.

Mis ojos no podían mostrar más sorpresa ante las cosas que decía Ultear.

Gray llegó a nuestro lado, mirando de igual manera lo que veíamos Simón y yo.

-Esto sí que es nuevo.-Añadió simplemente.

-Gray, ve por la Princesa Mavis y llévala a su camarote. Que ninguno de sus sirvientes te vean y vigílala toda la noche.-Ordené.-Simón, tú ve por la Señorita McGarden y haz lo mismo. Yo me encargaré de Lucy y de Erza…

-Yo me encargo de Lucy.-Nos interrumpió, Natsu.-Ella y yo iremos por Meredy y Kagura y me encargaré de que las tres se metan en sus respectivos camarotes. Tú ve con Erza y vigila que nadie la vea en ese estado.

El ver que Natsu McGregor nos ayudaría en algo así y no se enfurecería, era algo que sin duda me sorprendía de igual manera que ver a todas mis compañeras ebrias.

Asentí simplemente, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

-¡Yo no quiero ir con Siegrain! ¡Es un idiota!-Reclamó, Erza.-Prefiero ir con Simón. Él no es un patán como Siegrain.

Al instante, se abalanzó hacía Simón y lo abrazó. Haciendo que éste se quedara helado ante su reacción.

-¿Un patán?-La voz molesta de Natsu habló.

-No sé a qué se refiere.

No podía evitar sentir celos al ver como Simón no la apartaba de él. Cuando incluso él en semanas anteriores, decía que no la soportaba junto con Natsu McGregor. Mis celos actuarían de inmediato, pero no debía mostrar demasiadas reacciones por la acción de Erza o se enterarían de lo mucho que me molestaba ver a Erza en los brazos de Simón.

-Descuide, Joven Natsu.-Interrumpió, Ultear, la futura pelea que habría.-Es un asunto entre la Señorita Erza y Siegrain, pero le puedo asegurar que Siegrain no le ha hecho nada malo.

Las palabras de Ultear parecieron tranquilizar a Natsu, pero se acercó de igual manera hacía mí y me tomó del cuello. Ante su acción, no podía hacer nada, principalmente porque era la persona que teníamos que proteger en todo el viaje y era la hermana de la mujer que me acusaba de algo que no estaba enterado.

-Le haces algo a Erza y juro que te mato.

Únicamente se limitó a decir, para soltarme y tomar a Lucy –que se encontraba confundida- de la mano y guiarla a donde seguramente se encontraban las otras mujeres que se encontraban en el mismo estado que nuestras compañeras.

-Iré por la Princesa Mavis.-Dijo, Gray.

De igual manera tomó a Ultear y caminó hacía el mismo destino que Natsu.

Me dirigí hacía Erza y con la chaqueta que tenía, la coloqué en sus hombros, obligándola a separarse de Simón. La atraje a mis brazos, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado frágil.

-Ve con ellos, Simón.

Al ver que lo había separado de Erza, éste simplemente me miró y se fue por el mismo camino en el que se fueron los demás. Sin decir ninguna palabra.

Al estar a solas con Erza, vi como ella miraba interesada la cadenas que colgaban de mi chaqueta.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunté con calma.

-Sí.

Su monosílabo me indicaba que se encontraba demasiado molesta conmigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo?-Respondió mi pregunta con otra pregunta.-Después de ese beso simplemente te comportaste más distante conmigo y ahora que nos volvemos a ver, actúas como si me tratase de una extraña.

Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendido al ver que era eso lo que la molestaba tanto.

Creí todo este tiempo que ese beso lo había tomado como algo sin importancia. E incluso, podía asegurar que mis noche de agonizo hacía ese asunto, había pasado por su mente también.

-¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan molesta?-Mi pregunta hizo que escondiera su rostro en mi pecho.-Aunque si quieres saber una respuesta, te puedo decir que nunca olvidé ese beso. Ha sido glorioso el compartir tus labios, pero yo no estoy actualmente en posición de cortejarte, debido a que no quiero causarte algún problema.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Todo lo que decía, venía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Palabras que juraba que nunca iba a decir, pero al verla de esa manera y al ver que le afectaba tanto como a mí, hacía que todo mi ser se sincerara con ella.

-Posiblemente yo quiero ser cortejada por ti.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera a una mayor velocidad y que mis brazos se aferraran mucho más a ella. Sin pensarlo, llevé mis dedos a su barbilla y la obligue a que me mirara.

-¿No estás diciendo estas cosas por el estado de ebriedad en el que te encuentras?

Tenía que saber la respuesta y saber que no era un simple impulso provocado por el alcohol.

-En un estado de ebriedad o de sobriedad, diré lo mismo. Incluso un millón de veces.

Al escuchar su respuesta, ya me era imposible engañar a mi mente sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella. Me era imposible mentirme, porque mi mismo corazón y conciencia querían estar con ella y experimentar todo tipo de sensación con únicamente ella.

Mis manos obligaron a acercarla más a mí, para juntar nuestros rostros y sentir nuestras respiraciones. El olor de alcohol embriagaba aún más mis sentidos, deseando probar sus labios. Ante el impulso, ella fue la que rompió la cercanía, besándome con gran desesperación. Al sentir lo mucho que deseaba ese beso, correspondí de igual manera para arrinconarla entre el casco metálico del barco y mi cuerpo.

Ambos nos besábamos de manera deseosa. Ella succionando mi labio inferior y yo su labio superior. Sin hacerle mucho daño, mordí su labio inferior, obligándola a que abriera más sus labios para poder adentrar mi curiosa lengua. Algo de lo cual ella accedió. Ambas leguas al encontrarse, comenzaron una danza entre ellas.

Nuestro deseoso beso hubiera seguido, pero un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos.

Me separé con lentitud de Erza, para abrazarla ligeramente.

Uno de los de la Armada Real pasó casi en frente de nosotros, pero al estar completamente oscura la parte donde nos encontrábamos, me hizo suponer que todavía no nos veía. Después de vigilar el área unos segundo, caminó hacía otra dirección.

Sin esperarme demasiado, tomé la mano de Erza y la llevé conmigo hacía donde estaba su camarote.

Cuidándonos de no ser vistos por ningún miembro de la Armada Real, nos logramos escabullir hasta llegar a su camarote. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, abrí la puerta y nos metimos de manera fugaz, evitando hacer ruido con la puerta.

-¿Por qué tomaron, Erza?

Era algo que quería saber, sobre todo al ver que todas mis compañeras y amigas igual habían accedido ante esa idea. En especial Ultear, que era la más razonable y seguramente la única que debió de haber puesto resistencia hacía la persona que se le ocurrió esa alocada idea.

-Es aburrido actuar sólo por obligación.-Me contestó.-Nos hemos divertido mucho todas nosotras. Es divertido olvidarse de quién eres de vez en cuando.

¿Olvidarse de quién eres?

Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente.

¿Ella quería olvidar quién era? Aunque era miembro de una familia noble y poderosa, tenía a su hermano, pero algo le faltaba. O posiblemente muchas cosas le faltaran.

Eso me hacía recordar que yo tampoco podía olvidar quién eran. Porque era el hijo primogénito de André Fernandes. Era un asesino. Era el futuro líder de uno de los gremios más ricos y poderosos de todo el continente. Y era posiblemente el que la tendría que matar si mi mismo padre me lo ordenara.

-Tienes que dormir, Erza.

Tenía que mantener una distancia con ella. Tenía que alejarme de mi enemiga y dejar de sentir toda clase de sentimientos con ella.

-Tú también tienes que olvidar quién eres.-Me dijo.-Por alguna razón siento que las mismas cosas que te atormentan, se asemejan a las mías. Así que olvídalo, Jellal.

Era imposible el pensar que a ella la atormentaran esas mismas cosas. Totalmente imposible.

-¡No sigas, Erza!-Grité con molestia.

Abrí los ojos al ver lo que había hecho, pero me sorprendí al verla completamente sería. Sin inmutarse ante mi grito, como si en realidad hubiera esperado esa reacción de mí.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué no se asustaba? ¿Por qué era tan fuerte?

-Tu oscuridad no puede absorberme.-Ensanché los ojos sorprendidos.-porque yo ya poseo más oscuridad que tú.

-¡No digas eso! Eres una persona que lucha contra el gobierno por el bienestar del mismo pueblo. Te sientes inconforme y aunque sabes que te puede costar muy caro, sigues preocupándote por los civiles que se encuentran en decadencia extrema.-Bajé mi mirada con frustración.-Eres la poca luz que queda en este mundo.

¿Cómo alguien como ella podía ser sospechosa de estar unido con la Alianza Baram?

-Eso no justifica nada.-Su voz se escuchó casi inaudible.

No sabía demasiado de ella, pero caminaba por un destino doloroso. Nada la intimidaba y era más fuerte que una persona normal. Sabía controlar sus emociones y dejarlas a lado si era necesario. Pero al final, no sabía por qué ella actuaba de esa manera. El descubrir su realidad se había convertido en un extraño enigma para mí.

-Es mejor que duermas.-Le aconsejé, mucho más calmado.-Yo me quedaré contigo toda la noche.

* * *

Me encontraba preocupado por la situación en la que se habían puesto Erza y Lucy, pero conociendo a Erza, sabía que había actuado por alguna razón justificable. E incluso, me hacía pensar que ella misma había planeado esto para acercarse mucho más a las guardias femeninas. Podía asegurar que su plan era acercarse a ellas y obtener mucho más confianza de ellas. No cabía duda de que Erza era una persona inteligente. Aunque temía el hecho de que ella misma cayera en su juego.

El descubrir si ellos eran parte de Crime Sorciere o cualquier otro gremio de la Alianza Baram le podría costar muy caro, por esa misma razón, no quería que ella se arriesgara sola. Yo también la ayudaría a descubrir si ellos eran miembros de esa Alianza.

Ya habíamos dejado en su camarote a Levy McGarden y Ultear se encargó de llevar a Meredy y a Kagura a sus respectivos camarotes. Me dio la impresión de que Ultear era la menos afectada por el alcohol, pero su persona no me causaba desconfianza.

Gray se había encargado de quedarse toda la noche con la Princesa Mavis y Simón con Levy McGarden.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-Pregunté desinteresado.

-El alcohol ha bajado sus efectos, pero aún me siento un poco mareada.-Se sinceró, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.-Perdone el hecho de que lo haya puesto en esta situación, Joven Natsu.

Su sonrisa se me hacía muy similar a la de Lissana.

Ambas representaban la misma pureza, la misma euforia y la misma sinceridad en su persona.

-Dime Natsu, Lucy.-Le pedí.-Eres unos años menor que yo, pero ambos seguimos siendo de una edad similar. No hay por qué mostrar tanta formalidad.

Le mostré una sonrisa, para que entrara en confianza. De inmediato, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad rojiza.

-Está bien, Natsu.

Al ver como se le dificultaba tanto decir eso, no pude evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

Lucy era una chica demasiado pegada a los regímenes de la sociedad y seguramente el actuar como una chica mala no estaba en ella. Algo que era muy interesante.

La primera vez que la vi, podía asegurar que era una niña inútil, pero me di cuenta de lo mucho que estaba equivocado al verla pelear en la opera. Podía asegurar que su debilidad se debía a su corazón tan puro, pero eso no era del todo una debilidad después de todo. Simplemente ella hacía uso de su poder en casos necesarios, esperando a que no llegaran tales casos. Muy diferente a mí y a Erza, que usábamos todo tipo de poder ante todo tipo de situación.

Eso me daba más la seguridad de que ella no era seguramente en un gremio de la Alianza Baram. Aunque no podía sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido, ya que llevaba muy poco de conocerla.

Lo único que podía asegurar es que ella nunca ha matado a una persona y un gremio de mercenarios está bañado de personas que matan a sangre fría.

-¿Por qué tomaron esta noche, Lucy? ¡Nos hubieran invitado para poderle ganar al estúpido de Gray que es un completo creído!

Una risa sonora se escuchó por parte de Lucy, para mirarla incrédulamente.

-Queríamos probar el alcohol a gran escala…-Sus palabras se detuvieron.-Debo de admitir que me gustó mucho el pasar tiempo con ellas. Sentí por un momento que todas éramos parte de la misma familia.

¿Familia?

-Fue un día muy divertido.

-Entiendo.-Paré mi caminar, para llamar más su atención.- ¿Tienes familia de sangre, Lucy?

Mis palabras parecieron sorprenderla, para cambiar su semblante a uno más triste. Podía notar como sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento.

-Tengo a Ultear y a Siegrain. Ellos son mi familia aunque no de sangre.-Sus ojos me miraron de manera tan penetrante, que sentí que miraba mi alma.- ¿Puedo contarte algo? Es un secreto.

-Claro que sí

-Mi madre se llamó Layla Heartfilia y fue una noble del Reino de Fiore.-Ensanché los ojos sorprendidos.-Cuando el antiguo Rey de Fiore aún gobernaba, llevó a todo el Reino a una crisis demasiado preocupante y muchos nobles quedaron en la ruina, incluida la familia Heartfilia. Mi madre no tenía nada y meses después yo nací. Ante la preocupación de cómo mantenerme a salvo, pidió a la familia de Levy que me ayudaran. La familia McGarden era amiga de la familia Heartfilia y su generosidad fue tanto que nos permitieron vivir un tiempo con ellos. Pero la felicidad sólo duró unos años, ya que una epidemia se propagó por todo Magnolia y muchas personas murieron, incluida mi madre.

No podía creer todo lo que ella me estaba contando. De una u otra manera, se me hacía demasiado por todo lo que ella había pasado.

-La familia McGarden fue muy amable y después de la muerte de mi madre, me pidieron que me quedara con ellos.-Al contar todo eso, podía notar un dolor increíble.-Les agradecí de corazón lo que habían hecho por mí y por mi amada madre, pero yo tenía que seguir mi camino. Tenía que sentirme que pertenecía a un lugar. Me sentía más sola que nunca.

Sus ojos marrones comenzaron a derramar lágrimas inconscientemente.

-Ya no estás sola, Lucy.-Dije de manera tranquila.

Sin poder evitarlo, la rodee con mis brazos, colocando su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí como correspondía el abrazo, por lo que toda frustración que sentía era liberada.

-Para entonces, el actual Rey ignoró a todas las familias. Los pobres eran más pobres y los nobles hacían parte de los pobres. Sólo los nobles de gran poder lograron sobrevivir a tal crisis y lograron obtener muchas más riquezas, pero los pobres seguían y seguirán siendo pobres. ¡Este gobierno nos está matando, Natsu!

Se separó de mí bruscamente, mostrando todo el coraje que sentía.

-Nobles o plebeyos seguimos siendo personas. La Monarquía simplemente le interesa el bien que las personas le pueda producir, sin importarle el medio en el que esta lo pueda producir.

-Yo…lo sé.

Erza me había comentado en el pasado algo sobre eso, pero nunca se abría más a mí en ese tema.

-Pararemos eso, Lucy. Lo prometo.

Mi mirada de determinación la sorprendió por completo.

-Sí. Yo quiero parar con todo esto.-Su palabras eran arrastradas.-He conocido a Levy, a la Princesa Mavis, a Erza y a ti. No todos son así. Hay muchos nobles que son demasiado buenos y generosos, pero sobretodo, que saben el valor de la vida. Por eso mismo no puedo agarrar un odio hacía la Monarquía. Porque sé que no todos son así y hoy que he conocido a la Princesa Mavis, me he dado cuenta de que ella es tan increíble como todos ustedes. Ella no merece mi odio.

Yo también había visto eso de la Princesa Mavis.

Ella todavía no estaba contaminada por la depravación del mundo.

Aunque Lucy no podía decir eso mismo de Erza y de mí. No de unas personas con tantas mascaras que usualmente actuaban para un objetivo en común. Aunque nosotros no éramos malos y sólo castigábamos a los verdaderos criminales, nuestras manos ya se habían manchado de sangre incontables veces y nuestro mundo giraba en torno a la venganza por la muerte de Lissana.

Erza y yo, ¿éramos buenas o malas personas?

* * *

_-Quiero proponerles el hecho de que se sometan a un tratamiento mágico._

_Levy, Mavis y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidas ante las palabras del Rey Vermilion. _

_¿Un tratamiento mágico? _

_Por ninguna circunstancia podía someterme a tal tratamiento o descubrirían que en realidad poseo magia. Sabrían mi identidad de inmediato._

_-¿Para qué quiere eso, Rey Vermilion?-Preguntó, Levy._

_El Rey Vermilion nos miró de manera penetrante y de una manera altanera. _

_¡Poseía magia el Rey Vermilion!_

_-En este mundo ya no existen muchas personas mágicas. Si la nobleza acepta tal tratamiento, nos haría un Reino con una milicia preparada completamente. _

_-¿Por qué quiere crear una milicia mágica, Rey Vermilion?-Pregunté seria.-Tengo entendido de que no entraremos en guerra. _

_-¡Por esa misma razón, querida Erza!-Dijo con obviedad.-Si los demás Reinos. ¡Continentes! Se enteran que tenemos una milicia mágica conformada por nobles, nunca se atreverían a atacar. Incluso podemos asegurar de que Fiore no entrará en guerra por largos siglos si formamos una milicia mágica._

_¿Qué decía este hombre? No tenía sentido alguno sus palabras. El formar una milicia mágica por nobles indicaría por supuesto que Fiore entraría en guerra. Avisando a los otros Reinos y prepararlos para esto. El mundo se vendría abajo si se enteran los otros Reinos que Fiore está preparando una milicia mágica. ¡Nos atacarían antes de que el Rey lo pensara y nos involucraríamos en una guerra! _

_-¿Sólo sometiendo a las mujeres de la nobleza e incluyendo a su hija?_

_Sabía que me estaría posiblemente metiendo en problemas, pero no tenía que permitir que ese hombre las manipulara tan fácilmente. _

_-Los hombres somos un poco más desorientados. Si los hombres adquieren magia y atacan por su cuenta o matan a personas de otros Reinos, la guerra se declararía de inmediato. Las mujeres son mucho más inteligentes y sé que personas como ustedes no se dejarían llevar por el poder que obtendrían. Al formar parte de una milicia mágica con mujeres altamente razonables, los Reinos se abstendrían de atacar. ¡Ustedes mismas se encargarían de mantener y respetar las garantías individuales de todos los ciudadanos!_

_-¿Garantías individuales?-Repitió, Mavis._

_-Sí, Mavis. Sé que has visto como los humanos están perdiendo sus mismos derechos y son arrebatados de ellos mismos. La esclavitud, la pobreza extrema, las pérdidas de sus tierras de manera injustificadas y un sinfín de actos que están fuera de mi alcance. _

_Chasqué la lengua, viendo como Mavis asentía ante las palabras del Rey Vermilion. _

_Obligaría a su misma hija a someterse a él y su Reino, garantizando a las demás nobles que era un acto seguro y únicamente por la seguridad del Reino._

_Mavis era una joven demasiado buena e inocente. _

_-Me niego rotundamente, Rey Vermilion.-Dije finalmente.-No pienso someterme a tal tratamiento._

_Levy y Mavis me miraron sorprendidas. Adrien Vermilion simplemente me miró de manera indiferente. _

_-Piénselo, Señorita Erza McGregor. Recuerde que la Alianza Baram está tras usted ahora mismo. Tómelo también como una manera de seguridad hacía usted y hágalo por el bienestar y tranquilidad de su hermano._

En ese momento, mi mente se volvió oscura. Obligando a mis ojos a abrirse con rapidez y ver que me encontraba en mi camarote.

La plática que había tenido con Adrien Vermilion se presentó en forma de sueño, obligándome a recordar sus palabras.

No podía decir nada de esto a Natsu o al maestro. Obligaría a que Grimoire Heart y seguramente otros miembros de la Alianza, como otros Reinos, se enteraran y los forzaría a planear un golpe de estado al Reino de Fiore antes de que el Rey obtenga más poder con nuestros cuerpos.

El Rey Vermilion se estaba convirtiendo en mi principal enemigo y sólo yo podía vencerlo si llegase a actuar.

No existían muchas personas con magia en el mundo y menos en la nobleza. El apellido McGregor me otorgaba dinero y personal tanto como yo quisiera, pero no podía involucrar a inocentes de esa manera. Mi apellido Scarlet me daba poder y respeto. Pero mi seudónimo era lo que me hacía intocable en tanto poder mágico. Me había convertido en una persona demasiado famosa entre los peores criminales, hasta con los gremios más populares del mundo. Sin contar que para el maestro, yo y Crime Sorciere éramos la prioridad de Grimoire Heart.

¿Qué planea hacer Adrien Vermilion?

Involucrarse en guerra era demasiado obvio, pero debía de tener otra razón aún más importante como para involucrar a la Princesa Mavis en ello.

También cabía mencionar que era claro que él era un mago. No podía calificar que tan poderoso era, ya que al suprimir mi magia me hacía imposible sentir con facilidad la de otras personas. Tenía que investigar qué clase de magia usaba él.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Me pregunté en voz alta a mí misma.

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y un ligero dolor se apoderó de mí.

Recordé de inmediato lo que había pasado el día anterior. Desde el momento en el que todas conversábamos, hasta el momento donde tomábamos y… ¡el momento donde me quedé con Siegrain!

Abrí mis ojos con inmensa sorpresa al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y como Siegrain y yo nos habíamos besado. También el hecho de que casi le confieso que soy una mercenaria y donde le pedí que me cortejara.

¡Había abierto demasiado mis sentimientos!

Me paré de inmediato de la gran cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño para quitarme el olor a alcohol que aún se encontraba en mi cuerpo.

Al estar en la tina, recordé todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Siegrain.

No eran mentira, me sentía fuertemente atraída hacía él, pero no quería que se enterara así. No estando yo totalmente ebria y actuando por la valentía que el efecto del alcohol me provocaba hacer.

¿Estaría mal darme un poco de felicidad antes de que la oscuridad me consumiera?

El enfrentar al Rey Vermilion me podía acortar o alargar la vida, pero era algo que haría tarde o temprano.

Salí de la tina y me dispuse a cambiar mi atuendo. Las sirvientas por alguna razón no llegaron ese día para atenderme, pero lo agradecía de una u otra manera. Ellas también merecían descansar en algún momento y yo quería un poco de privacidad.

Me dispuse a salir de la habitación para buscar a Natsu y después a Siegrain, pero no podía sentir la presencia de ninguno de ellos. No había rastros de Mavis ni de Levy. Tampoco estaba ningún guardia de la Armada Real y mucho menos Siegrain y los demás.

Me dirigí al camarote de Mavis, pero al tocar, abrieron la puerta y me metieron de manera brusca hacía el interior del camarote. Al ver que se encontraban ahí mismo Mavis, Levy,Gray y Meredy me sorprendí de sobremanera.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté, suponiendo lo peor.

-Hay piratas en el barco.-Dijo con miedo, Levy.-Me alegra saber que estás bien, Erza, pero ¿dónde está, Siegrain?

¿Piratas?

-¿Siegrain?-Pregunté preocupada.

-Fue a buscarte para protegerte.-Me respondió preocupado, Gray.- ¿No llegó contigo?

Al terminar de decir eso, me paré de inmediato y me marché de ahí ante la mirada exageradamente preocupada de las cuatro personas. Corrí lo más rápido posible a mi camarote, pero al intentar abrir la puerta, sentí como unos brazos robustos me tomaban de la cintura y me tapaban la boca.

-Sabía que tenía que estar aquí una de esas nobles.-Habló con arrogancia uno de los hombres que suponía que eran pertenecientes a los piratas.-Dime, ¿dónde están tus compañeras?

Al ver que su mano estaba en mi boca, comenzó a carcajearse.

-Aunque te deje hablar estoy seguro que no me dirás nada. ¿Por qué siempre actúan así?-Preguntó con falsa decepción.-Bien, ya que no me dirás a mí nada, seguramente a tu hermano sí se lo dirás y si no quieres ceder ante él, entonces nuestra gran _Titania_ te torturará para que nos digas.

**¿QUÉ HE HECHO? o: jajaja ya había tardado demasiado en dejar dudas en esta historia, pero de una vez les aviso que la historia va para con mucho más drama. **

**Jojo ya he provocado mucho más acercamiento con las parejitas y tal vez piensen que voy muy lento respecto el aspecto de amor, pero recuerden que esta historia también es dramatica y creo que es para lo que yo soy más buena x)) **

**UNA PREGUNTA:**

**¿Les gusta cómo estoy llevando la historia? **

**Ya saben, cosas como el rumbo que está tomando. Esa opinión de parte de ustedes es muy importante ya que cabe la posibilidad de que a muchos les parezca muy ESCARLATA aunque debo decir que serán muy diferentes en muchas cosas. También el acercamiento jerza, nalu y zervis que hay en el capítulo espero que les esté gustando jojo porque vienen muchos momentos importantes con esas parejas, pero dos en especial serán las que inaugurarán mi historia en un futuro x) 3 Bueno chicos, los dejo y espero con muchas ansias sus bellos comentarios respecto a esa pequeña pregunta. **

**Bye bye **


End file.
